Sweet Kiss Under Mistletoe
by VickyWinchester
Summary: Dean se laisse convaincre par Sam, Castiel et Kevin que fêter Noël est une excellente idée. Il en doute, vraimemt, surtout quand les sentiments qu'il ressent pour son meilleur ami arrivent à un point culminants où il devient impossible de les ignorer. [DESTIEL & SABRIEL] Joyeux Noël à vous tous! :D
1. Prologue

Appuyé contre le comptoir, une tasse de café dans une main et le journal le plus récent dans l'autre, Dean regardait d'un air surpris son frère et l'ex-ange.

-"Vous pouvez pas être sérieux," articula-t-il en déposant son breuvage, un rire nerveux franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres.

Castiel inclina la tête, sourcils froncés, et analysa son protégé de cette manière qui lui était si caractéristique.

-"Il n'était pas dans mon intention de plaisanter, Dean," dit-il de sa voix grave.

-"Allez, De. Tu vois bien qu'il en meurt d'envie!" continua Sam.

Dean soupira et leur lança un regard exaspéré.

-"Pas question qu'on fête Noël!" s'énerva-t-il en leur tournant le dos.

-"Et pourquoi pas?" demanda le cadet, et Dean pouvait entendre la bitch face dans sa voix.

-"Parce qu'on est des chasseurs. Les chasseurs ne fêtent pas Noël."

-"Menteur. On l'a fêté il y a cinq ou six ans, tu te souviens?"

-"Ouais, parce que j'allais en Enfer", marmonna Dean en croisant les bras.

Il ne savait pas ce que Sam et Castiel avaient aujourd'hui. Oui, bien sûr, c'était le 30 novembre, mais ils étaient vraiment, même exagérément à fond sur le sujet et il sentait qu'ils ne le lâcheraient que s'il acceptait de célébrer cette foutue fête enfantine et commerciale. Il ne comprenait pas et ne partageait pas leur intérêt.

Kevin entra dans la pièce en baillant, toujours vêtu de son pyjama, et se servi directement un café. Il ne sembla pas se rendre compte de l'atmosphère quelque peu tendue jusqu'à ce que Sam se tourne vers lui, un sourire presque sadique aux lèvres.

-"Hey, Kevin, ça te dirait de fêter Noël cette année?" demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

Dean se tendit et se tourna à son tour vers le jeune prophète, le suppliant du regard de ne pas accepter. Kevin haussa un sourcil dans sa direction avant de finalement répondre.

-"Ça serait bien," dit-il simplement en buvant une autre gorgée de sa boisson amère.

Sam sourit à Dean d'un air triomphant.

-"Tu vois? Tout le monde veut."

-"J'ai dit non."

-"Tu ne peux pas refuser."

-"Regarde-moi faire."

-"Fais-le pour moi."

-"..."

Dean croisa les iris d'azur suppliants de l'ex-ange et poussa un long et bruyant soupir.

-"Okay, okay, on va le faire! Mais vous me devez tous quelque chose!" céda-t-il. "Et toi," continua-t-il en pointant Castiel du doigt, "arrête de me regarder comme ça! Bordel, ce que vous me faites faire..."

Il prit son café et se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'y enfermant en claquant violemment la porte pour faire savoir aux trois autres qu'il n'était pas d'humeur. S'il pouvait les faire se sentir coupable, ce serait déjà ça.

Séparés par plusieurs murs, il ne pût voir le sourire moqueur de Kevin, celui satisfait de Sam et celui heureux de Castiel. Ils s'entendirent tous pour faire de ce Noël le meilleur des Noël.

* * *

 **Hiya y'all!**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas faire de mises à jour dans mes fics... J'ai eu un genre de blocage et j'arrive juste pas à écrire ce que je veux dans le bon ordre :c Mais je vous promets que je n'ai rien abandonné et que je publierai des chapitres/nouvelles fics après Noël! :D**

 **Donc voici le prologue d'une fic qui contiendra, en tout, 25 chapitres (en plus de ce chapitre-ci et les bonus si j'ai envie d'en écrire).**

 **Je me promenais doucement sur Tumblr quand j'ai vu une liste de prompts de Noël sauvage. Je publierai donc un chapitre par jour jusqu'à Noël, chaque chapitre se suivant mais ayant un thème différent.**

 **Aussi, ceci est à quelque part dans la saison 9 mais j'ai décidé que Kevin n'est pas mort parce que voilà.**

 **Anyway, j'espère que vous aurez aimé! À demain pour le premier chapitre!**

 **Vicky -w-**


	2. Hot Cocoa

**Hii! :D**

 **Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le prologue :3 Je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand vient le moment de publier mes écrits et de voir que ça vous plaît, c'est vraiment un boost! :D**

 **Voici donc le premier chapitre, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

 **1- Chocolat Chaud**

Dean n'avait aucune espèce d'idée de la manière dont il s'était retrouvé là.

Il s'était levé, le lendemain de sa discussion avec les deux autres habitants du bunker, s'était servi un café et, la dernière chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était dans un foutu Walmart à la recherche de foutues décorations pour cette foute fête qu'était Noël. Et, pour rajouter à son malheur, il devait répondre à toutes les innocentes et existentielles questions de l'ex-ange qui l'avait entraîné là-dedans.

-"Dean, pourquoi les couleurs symboliques de Noël sont-elles le rouge et le vert? Je déteste le rouge, il me rappelle de tous le sang que j'ai sur les mains, mais j'aime bien l'idée du vert, qui me fait penser à tes yeux. Ils sont très beaux, tu sais, peu d'humains peuvent se vanter d'avoir des iris si singuliers. Cependant, l'or et l'argent, eux, n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. À moins, bien sûr, qu'ils fassent référence à l'or que l'un des trois mages a offert à Jésus. Ou bien cela signifie simplement que seuls les individus fortunés peuvent pleinement profiter de cette fête... Pourquoi le bleu ne serait-il pas aussi une couleur liée à cette célébration? Le bleu est une magnifique couleur. Savais-tu que, au Paradis, le ciel est si bleu que-"

Dean se retint de s'arracher les cheveux alors qu'il y passait une main lasse. Il avait dû endurer ce radotage pendant presque une heure et il en avait plus qu'assez. À voir l'allure à laquelle leur chariot se replissait, il allait lui falloir écouter son ami penser à haute voix encore deux heures. Il frissonna à l'idée.

-"Cas," l'interrompit-il en posant une main sur son épaule, "je suis pas un expert dans ce genre de trucs, okay? Tu poseras tes questions au nerd qui me sert de frère quand on rentrera au bunker. Pour le moment, on doit choisir les décorations, le magasin ferme bientôt."

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, comme pour rajouter quelque chose, mais s'arrêta juste avant, la referma, baissa la tête et approuva d'un léger hochement. Le chasseur soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers l'un des nombreux rayons. Les étagères étaient entièrement emplies d'objets de tous genres; guirlandes, boules colorées, bibelots divers, costumes de Père/Mère Noël, étoiles, crèches... Vraiment, il y avait de tout. Alors que Dean se penchait pour ramasser des guirlandes rouges carmines, il se tourna vers Castiel pour lui dire de prendre les boules qu'il voulait, mais le surpris en train d'observer avec une exubérante concentration une boule de neige en verre. Il s'approcha et vit ce qui captait tant l'attention de l'ex-ange; dans la boule étaient représentés des enfants jouant dans la neige et un bonhomme de neige presque terminé sur lequel un homme enfonçait une carotte en guise de nez.

-"Dean, pourquoi cet homme met-il de la nourriture dans de la neige possiblement, voire assurément, emplie de mauvaises bactéries? A-t-il dans l'intention d'empoisonner sa famille?" demanda Castiel d'un air grave.

Le chasseur dut user de toute sa patience pour ne pas soupirer de désespoir. Bien sûr que Castiel ne savait rien des traditions liées à Noël.

-"C'est un bonhomme de neige, Cas, et la carotte représente un nez," expliqua-t-il calmement en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-"Oh... Elle est très jolie, Dean."

Oh, il l'entendait. La silencieuse demande pour acheter ce truc. Il savait qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas. S'il n'accédait pas à la stupide demande de l'ex-ange, celui-ci lui ferait la tête pour la semaine à venir. Voilà ce qui était spécial avec Castiel; un instant, Dean avait devant lui un Ange du Seigneur, puissant, imposant, *invincible*, une créature supérieure pouvant désintégrer de pauvres mortels comme lui d'un claquement de doigts et, l'instant d'après, c'est un enfant qui le regardait avec des yeux emplis d'une curiosité naïve et les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche n'allaient juste pas avec le corps d'homme adulte et accomplis qu'il revêtait. À ce moment précis, Dean savait que le Cas devant lui était le bébé en trench coat qui n'hésiterait pas à ne pas lui adresser la parole pendant des jours. Et Dieu savait à quel point il pouvait être insupportable lorsqu'il boudait. C'est pour cette seule et unique raison qu'il empoigna la boule de neige et la plaça dans le chariot. Il se tourna vers l'ex-ange et lui lança un regard exaspéré, auquel l'autre répondit par un sourire satisfait et reconnaissant. Le chasseur ne put réprimer le mince sourire qui se dessina sur ses propres lèvres alors qu'ils choisissaient les dernières décorations dont ils avaient besoin avant de se rendre aux caisses pour payer.

Ils eurent tôt fait de mettre leurs articles dans des sacs de plastique et de sortir à l'extérieur. La première chose qui les accueilli fut un froid presque mordant. Bien sûr, s'ils avaient été habillés pour endurer une température plus fraîche qu'en automne, peut-être ne seraient-ils pas arrivés complètement gelés à l'Impala, stationnée de l'autre côté de la rue (un autre mauvais côté au temps des fêtes: tous les stationnements des magasins étaient pris).

Dean soupira lorsque Castiel referma la porte du côté passager. Il allait démarrer le moteur quand il entendit clairement les dents de son ami claquer bruyamment. Il se tourna vers lui et le vit se frotter les bras pour tenter d'y faire pénétrer un tant soi peu de chaleur.

-"Viens-là," dit Dean en prenant les mains de Castiel entre les siennes.

Il massa doucement les doigts gelés de l'ex-ange et souffla de l'air chaud dessus pour les réchauffer, chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire à Sam lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Il remarqua malgré lui que les mains de Castiel étaient douces, fines malgré leur masculinité. Il leva la tête vers le visage de son ami et se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Castiel tremblait toujours, mais quelque chose brillait dans son regard et Dean fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué pendant qu'il lui demandait s'il allait mieux.

-"J'ai toujours froid, Dean," avoua timidement le brun en baissant les yeux, comme honteux.

-"Tu parles, t'es complètement gelé!" rigola Dean. Puis, il reprit un air sérieux, se pencha sur Castiel. "Je connais un remède pour ça..." susurra-t-il sur un ton de confidence.

Castiel se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux, surpris, avant de se rapprocher du chasseur à nouveau.

-"Vraiment?" chuchota-t-il et Dean sourit à nouveau.

-"Je vais te montrer, mais tu ne dois en parler à personne, okay? C'est un truc secret!" s'exclama le chasseur tout bas.

Castiel hocha la tête, enthousiaste, et Dean démarra enfin sa voiture pour prendre la route. Après quelques courtes minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un café situé dans une rue tranquille illuminée par les lumières de Noël qui décoraient les bâtiments à l'allure ancienne. Ils entrèrent et Dean dit à Castiel d'aller s'asseoir à la table située dans le coin, où les chaises avaient été remplacées par une banquette. Il rejoignit son ami après quelques minutes passées à attendre au comptoir et prit place à côté de lui. Il tendit au brun une tasse blanche fumante. Castiel examina longuement le liquide brun dans lequel baignaient des guimauves presque fondues avant de se tourner vers Dean avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-"C'est du chocolat chaud, angelot. Tu vas voir, après deux gorgées, tu oublieras tout du froid!" assura-t-il en voyant le regard incertain et confus de l'ex-ange.

Pour prouver ses dires, il prit une petite gorgée et ferma les yeux en gémissant de contentement, la chaude boisson descendant le long de son gosier et réchauffant du même coup son corps engourdi par le froid. Il se tourna vers Cas et son sourire disparut lorsqu'il le vit boire une longue rasade brûlante. Les yeux de Castiel s'élargirent soudainement et il toussa bruyamment, s'attirant les regards des quelques autres clients. Dean lui tapota le dos pour l'aider à calmer sa toux et le brun le regarda, des larmes aux coins de ses yeux à cause de la brûlure de sa gorge.

-"C'est chaud, Dean..." marmonna-t-il en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

-"Tu dois le boire lentement, sinon, c'est certain que tu vas te brûler," expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

-"Oh..."

Ils burent pendant une dizaine de minutes dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux terminé leur chocolat chaud.

-"Ton remède fonctionne bien, Dean. Je n'ai plus froid du tout," s'exclama fièrement Castiel en souriant. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas," susurra-t-il plus bas, "je n'en parlerai à personne."

Le chasseur rit en se dirigeant vers la porte. Rendus aux portières de l'Impala, il se retourna vers Cas et lui sourit.

-"On devrait refaire ça, un de ces quatre," proposa-t-il à l'ex-ange, et celui-ci lui renvoya son sourire.

-"Bien sûr. J'en serais ravi."

Une chaleur diffuse envahie le corps de Dean malgré le froid et il poussa le sentiment de côté en grimpant dans la voiture. Oui, il reviendrait définitivement ici avec Castiel dans un futur proche.

* * *

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, Cas est tout innocent et megnon (en plus de manipuler Dean pour avoir sa boule de Noël) *Q***

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire! À demain pour un autre thème! :D**

 **Vicky -w-**


	3. Carolling

**Heyy ^^**

 **Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est très encourageant et ça me permet surtout d'apprendre de mes erreurs :3**

 **Aussi, on m'a fait remarquer, dans les reviews du premier chapitre, que Castiel était peut-être un peu trop innocent. Même si je vous ai déjà répondu, je souhaite préciser que c'est fait exprès pour une raison que vous connaîtrez bientôt :D**

 **Bref, je suis heureuse de publier ce deuxième chapitre (qui m'a pris des heeeeeeures à écrire malgré qu'il soit complètement vide ;-;)**

 **Anyway, enjoy xP**

* * *

 **2- Chants De Noël**

La journée suivant l'achat des décorations fut plutôt calme. Sam avait fait la grâce matinée avant de sortir en ville pour "acheter des trucs" comme il l'avait si bien dit, Castiel avait visionné des films sur Netflix dans sa chambre et Dean avait passé l'avant-midi à nettoyer Baby.

Vers treize heures, l'aîné des Winchesters se passa un torchon sur le front en soufflant, regardant avec satisfaction le travail qu'il avait accompli. S'occuper de sa voiture avait toujours été une activité relaxante pour lui. Le temps qu'il passait dans ce garage était du temps qu'il consacrait à faire quelque chose pour lui-même, que lui seul aimait faire. Il aimait chasser, bien entendu, mais c'était difficile de se la couler douce quand on avait 50% de chance de finir mort à la fin de la journée.

-"Dean?"

La voix de Castiel le fit sursauter. Bon dieu, il ne l'avait même pas entendu ouvrir la porte du garage du bunker. Il se tourna vers lui en refermant le capot de l'Impala.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cas?" demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les mains avec le même chiffon qu'il avait utilisé pour se nettoyer le visage.

-"Sam est revenu et il souhaiterait te parler," expliqua le brun.

Dean le suivit donc vers le salon, où l'attendait son cadet, assit sur le divan. Un sourire à la fois timide et déterminé se jouait sur ses lèvres et le chasseur fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Sam cachait?

-"Hiya, Dean," dit simplement Sam, et Dean prit place sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

-"Tu voulais me parler?"

Sam le regarda et sourit en ramassant quelque chose derrière le dossier du divan. Ce qu'il tendit à Dean troubla l'aîné.

-"Une guitare?" demanda-t-il en caressant le bois poli de l'instrument.

Il lança un regard confus à son frère, qui lui sourit en retour.

-"Ce soir, j'aimerais que tu chantes, comme tu me chantais quand on était jeune et que tu savais que papa ne reviendrait pas à temps pour Noël," avoua Sam sans briser le contact visuel.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux au souvenir de ces soirées de célébration qu'il passait seul avec son frère, enviant les familles qui pouvaient vraiment célébrer. Il se souvenait de ces moments où Sam pleurait car John ne revenait pas, même s'il avait promis d'être de retour pour Noël, et que Dean s'asseyait à côté de lui et lui chantait les chansons qu'il connaissait en donnant à son cadet un repas chaud, sans que celui-ci ne sache que c'était tout ce qu'il restait dans les armoires et que le plus vieux se coucherait encore le ventre vide.

Dean enterra le douloureux souvenir dans son esprit et rouvrit les yeux.

-"Sam, je n'ai pas joué de guitare depuis le secondaire et je chante comme un pied. C'est une mauvaise idée," contra-t-il en souriant légèrement. Sam devait plaisanter. C'était certain. Lui qui se plaignait dès que Dean commençait à chanter dans la voiture durant les trajets voulait maintenant qu'il lui chante des comptine des fêtes? C'était ridicule.

-"S'il-te-plaît, De..." le supplia son cadet en faisant son stupide regard de chier battu.

Nom de dieu, pas encore... Dean soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, sachant la bataille perdue d'avance.

-"D'accord, mais pas tout de suite. J'ai des choses à finir," trancha-t-il en se levant et il quitta la pièce en traînant des pieds. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et ferma la porte avant de déposer la guitare contre le mur et se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant bruyamment. Il ne voulait pas chanter, mais si ça pouvait rendre Sam heureux, il pouvait faire un sacrifice.

Dean se redressa et étira son bras pour empoigner le manche de la guitare que Sam lui avait offert. Il empila deux livres sur le sol et y posa un pied pour surélever la jambe sur laquelle il poserait la guitare et se plaça plus confortablement sur son matelas. S'il voulait être prêt pour ce soir, il devait se remettre dedans tout de suite.

Les cours de musique auquel il avait dû assister lui revinrent plus rapidement que ce qu'il espérait. Bientôt, il grattait les cordes avec confiance, tapant du pied sur le plancher et chantonnant les paroles de la chanson qu'il jouait. Il était tellement perdu dans son activité qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que Castiel s'était arrêté devant sa chambre, avait entrouvert la porte et s'était appuyé sur la chambranle pour l'écouter, un sourire aux lèvres à l'entente des harmonieux accords.

Lorsque Dean leva les yeux, à la fin de la chanson qu'il interprétait, Cas avait disparu.

Le chasseur déposa la guitare sur le lit, à ses côtés et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il ne souhaitait pas que Sam passe un autre Noël merdique comme tous ceux qu'ils avaient passés dans leur vie. Il voulait que Sam passe un Noël merveilleux avec ceux qu'il aimait comme il aurait dû pouvoir expérimenter étant enfant.

Envahit d'une soudaine détermination, Dean saisit son cellulaire. Oh oui, Sam n'oublierait jamais cette soirée.

* * *

Ils avaient soupé tous ensemble, ce qui était rare. Ils mangeaient habituellement chacun de leur côté, le premier s'enfermant dans sa chambre pour écouter de la musique, l'un cherchant des informations sur une chasse à l'ordinateur, l'autre lisant les livres de la bibliothèque et le dernier fouillant les boîtes que les Hommes de Lettres avaient laissées derrière. Ce soir, Sam avait préparé des pâtes et ils s'étaient tous attablés pour manger. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, mais surtout de tout ce qu'ils feraient durant le mois. Décorer le bunker, écouter des films thématiques, acheter des cadeaux... Sam, Castiel et Kevin étaient comme des petits chiots surexcités que Dean observait avec un sourire tendre et amusé sur les lèvres.

Enfin, 22 heures sonna. Sam se tourna vers Dean si rapidement que l'aîné craignit que le cou de son petit frère se casse.

-"C'est l'heure, Dean!" s'exclama-t-il.

Dean soupira en souriant et il suivit ses trois amis dans le salon. Il s'installa sur la chaise que Sam avait dû installer là pour l'occasion et plaça son pied sur les livres que Castiel venait de déposer pour lui. Sam s'assied sur le divan avec Kevin et Castiel prit place sur le fauteuil. L'aîné des chasseurs se racla la gorge en plaçant la guitare sur ses genoux.

Il commença à jouer quelques accords, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour chanter. À la place, il ne faisait que sourire en regardant son frère, qui se demandait ce que son frère attendait. Il allait demander quand il entendit une voix familière derrière lui.

-"Have a holly jolly Christmas,  
It's the best time of the year.  
I don't know if there'll be snow,  
But have a cup of cheer."

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent exagérément lorsqu'il comprit de qui il s'agissait. Il fixa Dean, bouche béante, pendant un instant, avant de se tourner pour voir qui chantait derrière lui.

-"Have a holly jolly Christmas,  
And when you walk down the street,  
Say hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet!"

Gabriel. C'était bien Gabriel qui chantait gaiement en s'approchant d'eux. C'était bien Gabriel qui lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant.

-"Hey, ho, the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see.  
Somebody's waiting there  
Kiss her once for me!"

Dean sourit en voyant l'air surpris et bouche bée de son cadet à la vue de l'archange. Il savait que son frère et l'emplumé en tombaient l'un pour l'autre et Sam avait officialisé leur couple un an auparavant.

-"Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh, by golly,  
Have a holly jolly Christmas  
This year!"

Mais, cette année, Gabriel avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas passer de temps avec Sam; il avait beaucoup trop de travail à faire maintenant qu'il était de retour au Paradis. En voyant la mine déconfite de son cadet, ce jour-là, Dean en avait immédiatement voulu à Gabriel de le laisser tomber ainsi.

-"Have a holly jolly Christmas,  
It's the best time of the year.  
I don't know if there'll be snow,  
But have a nice cold beer."

Il avait cru devoir se servir de cette culpabilité pour forcer l'archange à venir passer la soirée avec eux, mais Gabriel, dès que Dean l'avait appelé, avait annoncé que "Le Paradis est chiant et je veux voir mon orignal préféré. Prépare-moi une chambre, je reste pour le reste du mois." Ça avait donc été beaucoup moins difficile que prévu.

-"Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And when you walk down the street,  
Say hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet!"

En déviant légèrement le regard, il pouvait voir que Sam n'était pas le seul à se réjouir de son idée (de génie). Le visage de Castiel était illuminé par un magnifique sourire à la vue de son grand frère. Dean était fier de lui, il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups et, bordel, le sourire de Cas avait-t-il toujours été si éblouissant?

-"Hey, ho, the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see.  
Somebody's waiting there  
Kiss her once for me!"

À ce moment-là, Gabriel se pencha et embrassa doucement la joue de Sam avant de s'éloigner rapidement, ses joues aussi roses que celles de Sam, ce qui fit rigoler intérieurement l'aîné des Winchesters. Malgré le fait que Gabriel ne se manquait pas de raconter ses prouesses sexuelles à qui voulait l'entendre, le moindre acte quelque peu intime avec Sam les faisaient tous deux rougir comme des écolières.

-"Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh, by golly,  
Have a holly jolly Christmas  
This year!"

Sur cette dernière note, Dean et Gabriel explosèrent de rire et l'être céleste tapota amicalement l'épaule du chasseur. Puis, il se dirigea à grands pas vers Sam, s'assied sur ses genoux, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les mains de Sam vinrent se poser sur les hanches et dans les cheveux de son petit-ami (c'était le cas de le dire, Gabriel était vraiment petit). Dean manqua s'étouffer de rire en voyant Kevin se décaler sur le côté, un air mal à l'aise sur le visage en voyant une scène si intime se dérouler juste à côté de lui. Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, le chasseur donna un petit bisou sur le bout du nez de Gabriel et prit sa main dans la sienne pendant que Gabriel se tournait, toujours assit sur les jambes de Sam, pour faire face à Dean.

-"Tu chantes merveilleusement bien, Dean," s'éleva timidement la voix de Castiel à côté du plus vieux chasseur, qui se tourna vers lui.

Il était surpris d'entendre de telles paroles quitter la bouche de son meilleur ami, mais il ne put que sourire. Ces quelques mots faisaient s'envoler des papillons dans son ventre. Conscient qu'il se transformait en vraie adolescente, il repoussa à nouveau les pensées inappropriées qu'il avait envers son ami.

-"Tu dois pas être si mal non plus," s'exclama-t-il tout de même. "Tu veux chanter la prochaine avec moi?"

Les yeux de Castiel s'élargirent, la panique se lisant dans ses traits.

-"Mais, Dean, je... Je ne connais aucune chanson de Noël!"

-"Celle-ci est simple, okay? Je dis une phrase et tu dois la répéter, ainsi que toutes celles d'avant. Tu comprends?" expliqua Dean à l'ange, qui hocha la tête, hésitant. Dean fit bouger ses doigts sur les cordes et commença à chanter.

-"On the first day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me:  
A Partridge in a Pear Tree."

Castiel écoutait patiemment, plus concentré que jamais.

-"On the second day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me:  
Two Turtle Doves..."

Dean ralentit le mouvement de ses doigts et lança un regard à Castiel pour lui dire de continuer.

-"... and a Partridge in a Pear Tree..?"

Le chasseur sourit et recommença.

-"On the third day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me:  
Three French Hens..."

-"..Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree!" termina l'ange en sautillant, fier de lui.

Avec raison, pensa Dean.

-"On the fourth day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me:  
Four Calling Birds..."

-"..Three French Hens,  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree!"

Plus Dean le regardait, plus la température de la pièce semblait augmenter.

-"On the fifth day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me:  
Five Golden Rings!"

Le regard de l'être céleste s'était agrandit légèrement et Gabe et Kevin avaient sifflé en entendant la note que Dean avait atteinte alors que Sam souriait. Il savait qu'ils avaient tous imaginé la voix de Dean comme étant rauque et basse, mais lui savait que son grand frère était un chanteur exceptionnel.

-"Four Calling Birds,  
Three French Hens,  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree!"

-"On the sixth day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me:  
Six Geese a Laying..."

-"Five Golden Rings!  
Four Calling Birds,  
Three French Hens,  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree!"

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit en entendant Cas chanter la première phrase comme il l'avait fait, en montant dans les aiguës. Son cœur avait quand même, malgré lui, manqué un battement en voyant l'ange rejeter la tête en arrière pour mieux chanter le bout plus haut et la peau de son cou totalement découverte sans le trench coat et la veste noire pour la cacher.

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant toute la chanson jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent enfin la note finale.

-"..and a Partridge in a Pear Tree!"

Tous ceux présents applaudirent Castiel et Dean lui sourit tendrement.

-"Je savais que t'avais une belle voix, Cas!" rigola-t-il en espérant que ça avait l'air plus platonique que ce l'était.

Lorsque tout le monde fut calme, il recommença à jouer un air doux et ordonna à Gabriel de s'asseoir à côté de Sam, et non sur lui. Un coup d'oeil à l'aîné des Winchesters et l'archange s'asseyait à l'endroit où il avait été commandé de s'installer. Dean envoya à Sam un sourire espiègle.

-"C'est ton tour, Sammy," lui dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Sam ne protesta même pas.

-"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know.  
Where the tree-tops glisten and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow."

La voix de Sam était grave, beaucoup plus que ce à quoi les autres s'attendaient. Mais, encore là, Dean n'était pas même un peu surpris.

-"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white."

Dean inspira profondément en sentant des larmes picoter ses yeux. Tout ce dont il était fait mention dans cette chanson, ils ne l'avaient jamais vécu. Sam ne l'avait jamais vécu. Il secoua la tête et continua.

-"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know.  
Where the tree-tops glisten and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow."

Tous ces Noëls qu'ils auraient pu passer si ce fichu démon n'avait pas tout détruit. Tout ce temps qu'il aurait pu passer avec sa mère, avec Sam et John, sans que ce soit pour chasser ou protéger. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé d'un Noël comme celui décrit dans cette chanson. Il ne souhaitait pas envoyer de cartes à des connaissances ou à des cousins éloignés. Il voulait juste un Noël en famille.

-"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white."

Sam parut percevoir les pensées de son frère car il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-"May your days be merry and bright..."

C'est d'une voix tremblante que Dean finit.

-"And may all your Christmases be white."

Dean expira profondément en fermant les yeux. Il n'allait tout de même pas devenir sentimental. Soudain, une main se posa sur son avant-bras. Il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et se tourna pour faire face à Castiel, qui l'observait avec un air concerné. Dean ne fit que lui sourire et ledit sourire se refléta sur le visage de l'ex-ange. Un raclement de gorge les tira de leur... Qu'est-ce que c'était? Un moment? Une contemplation?

Des bras l'enlacèrent par derrière et il sursauta, se préparant à repousser l'individu, mais, lorsqu'il vit une vieille casquette appuyée contre sa joue, il se retourna et sourit.

-"Garth? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" s'exclama-t-il.

-"Sam m'a appelé cet après-midi, il voulait te faire une surprise!" répondit le garçon en riant.

Au même moment, une silhouette féminine arriva dans le salon.

-"On m'a même pas attendue!" s'outra faussement la rousse qui faisait face à Dean, les bras ouverts.

-"C-Charlie?" hoqueta Dean, et il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il vit, par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, le sourire satisfait de Sam, qui avait plus que réussi à surprendre son frère.

Lorsque Dean relâcha la rousse, celle-ci se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce où était posé un piano que personne n'avait touché depuis un long moment. Garth, quant à lui, s'empara de la guitare de Dean et s'assied à sa place. Le chasseur les regarda d'un air interrogateur et c'est Sam qui répondit à sa question muette.

-"Je me suis dit que Castiel et toi feriez un bon duo pour la prochaine chanson," dit-il simplement, et Gabriel s'approcha de Castiel, posa deux doigts sur son fronts, puis reprit place sur le divan, serré contre son amoureux. Garth et Charlie se mirent à jouer en synchronisation et Dean reconnu immédiatement la mélodie. Il avala difficilement, mal à l'aise, toujours debout au milieu du salon avec Castiel en face de lui. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient sur le point de jouer une scène de théâtre, et la simple pensée le fit sourire. En voyant le regard plutôt incertain de Cas, il décida de briser la glace.

-"I really can't stay..."

Castiel le fixa un moment avant de finalement continuer.

-"Baby it's cold outside."

Dean avala sa salive et se remit à chanter.

-"I've got to go away..."

-"Baby it's cold outside."

C'était tendu, comme atmosphère, et les paroles ne fluaient pas aussi bien que quelques minutes plus tôt.

-"This evening has been..."

-"Been hoping that you'd drop in."

-"So very nice."

Soudainement, Castiel avança vers lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

Oh. Cas commençait à entrer dans son rôle. D'une certaine manière, le contact des doigts de l'ex-ange avec la peau de ses paumes était assez pour raviver son courage et c'est avec un air dramatique, les yeux à moitié fermés, que Dean se tourna pour faire dos à Castiel, se défaisant de la légère poigne de celui-ci.

-"My mother will start to worry."

Castiel se pressa de retourner en face de lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

-"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

Le chasseur fit un pas vers l'arrière, tournant sa tête vers le mur dans son dos.

-"My father will be pacing the floor."

Le brun tira sur la main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne pour attirer son attention, croisant son regard à la fois amusé et... autre chose.

-"Listen to the fireplace roar."

S'il avait dû suivre les instructions de la chanson à la lettre, il n'aurait pu entendre les crépitements d'un quelconque feu, les seuls bruits qu'il pouvait entendre étant le rythme lent mais rythmé de la musique et les battements de plus en plus bruyants et étatiques de son cœur.

-"So really I'd better scurry."

La prise de Castiel se rafermit sur sa main lorsqu'il tenta, pour vrai, cette fois, de se dégager.

-"Beautiful, please don't hurry."

Dean soupira en faisant face à l'ex-ange.

-"Maybe just a half a drink more."

Castiel sourit, et Dean ne sut pas sil faisait le bon choix en se laissant entraîner là-dedans.

-"Put some records on while I pour."

Dean était toujours conscient des regards des autres sur eux, mais il n'aurait pas pu s'en ficher plus. Il regretterait bientôt cette mise en scène ridicule avec son meilleur ami, mais, pour le moment, il se sentait un peu mieux, moins timide, concentré sur les iris bleus de Castiel.

-"The neighbors might think..."

-"Baby, it's bad out there."

-"Say, what's in this drink?"

-"No cabs to be had out there."

-"I wish I knew how..."

-"Your eyes are like starlight now."

Dean sentit son coeur manquer un battement aux paroles de l'ex-ange. Ce n'était pas actuellement lui qui les disait, il ne faisait que les réciter, mais imaginer que Cas pouvait vraiment le complimenter, que ce soit à propos de ses yeux, sa bouche, son nez, sa mâchoire ou ses cheveux, envoyait des frissons le long de som échine, des faux espoirs dans son cerveau.

-"To break this spell."

Cette petite phrase, contre toute attente, était vraie, il espérait vraiment savoir comment rejeter efficacement le sort qu'on lui avait lancé, ce sort qui lui faisait ressentir des... choses pour lui. Castiel était un ensorceleur qui l'avait manipulé d'un coup d'œil.

-"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."

Ils recommencèrent à bouger dans la pièce alors que le chasseur se déplaçait encore vers l'arrière, la tête basse.

-"I ought to say no, no, no."

Castiel fit un plus gros pas pour le rejoindre et colla presque son torse contre celui de Dean, qui laissa échapper de sa bouche un hoquet de surprise.

-"Mind if I move in closer?"

Son regard dévia momentanément sur les lèvres tentatrices de son ami avant qu'il ne colle leurs torses l'un contre l'autre. Pour la crédibilité de la pièce, se rassura-t-il, même s'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas du théâtre et que rien ne l'empêchait de se défaire du brun.

-"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."

Mensonge. Il n'essayait presque pas, se laissant aller à la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Castiel.

-"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

-"I really can't stay."

-"Baby don't hold out,  
Ah, but it's cold outside."

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui et Cas et la musique dans ce salon. Rien d'autre que deux hommes se balançant au rythme d'une mélodie harmonieuse et enjouée.

-"I simply must go."

-"But baby, it's cold outside."

-"The answer is no."

-"But baby, it's cold outside."

-"This welcome has been..."

-"How lucky that you dropped in."

-"So nice and warm."

-"Look out the window at that storm."

-"My sister will be suspicious."

-"Gosh, your lips look delicious."

La respiration de Dean s'accéléra et il dut se souvenir que tout cela n'était qu'une chanson et que jamais au grand jamais Castiel dirait quelque chose comme ça.

-"My brother will be there at the door."

-"Waves upon a tropical shore."

-"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious."

-"Gosh, your lips are delicious."

Bordel, était-il vraiment obligé de dire cette phrase en fixant les lèvres du chasseur?

-"But maybe just a cigarette more."

-"Never such a blizzard before."

Le chasseur s'éloigna à nouveau de Castiel, sans pourtant lâcher ses mains ou briser le contact visuel.

-"I've got to go home."

Ma maison c'est toi.

-"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there."

J'ai déjà froid sans toi contre moi.

-"Say, lend me your coat."

Tiens, où était-il, ce trench coat que Cas portait en permanence? Il se demanda comment il se sentirait, emmitouflé dedans.

-"It's up to your knees out there."

-"You've really been grand..."

-"Your eyes are like starlight now."

Si ses yeux étaient réellement comparables à la lumière des étoiles, c'était sûrement à cause du reflet de ceux magnifiques de Castiel, dans lesquels brillaient les plus ardents des soleils.

-"But don't you see."

Pouvait-il voir à quel point il le bouleversait?

-"How can you do this thing to me?"

-"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

-"Think of my life long sorrow."

-"At least there will be plenty implied."

-"If you caught pneumonia and died."

Dean rigola discrètement. Ça faisait un peu paranoïaque, quand même, comme argument.

-"I really can't stay."

-"Get over that hold out,  
Ah, but it's cold outside."

Le chasseur s'approcha et changea la position de leurs mains pour que leurs doigts s'entremêlent étroitement.

-"Oh, baby it's cold outside."

Lorsque Castiel fit lui aussi un pas en avant et que leurs coudes se touchèrent, Dean s'aperçut de leur proximité et, plutôt que de vouloir reculer, il se surpris à souhaiter combler la distance entre eux et goûter à l'ex-ange.

-"Oh, baby it's cold outside..."

Quand la dernière note retentit, le rêve tira à sa fin, la réalité revint comme un coup dans le ventre, et Dean fut soudainement conscient de l'audience qui les observait en silence. Il rougit intensément, sentant la chaleur dans ses joues jusqu'à ses oreilles et sa nuque, et s'éloigna rapidement de Castiel sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

-"Woah, c'était... intense?" rit Charlie, et tous la rejoignirent dans son éclat, sauf les deux concernés.

-"Hey, les mecs, on rigole, vous savez? Vous étiez vraiment géniaux," les rassura Sam en souriant. Cela suffit à Dean pour reprendre un tant soit peu de contrôle. Il sourit en retour, jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel et reprit place sur sa chaise avec sa guitare. Garth alla s'asseoir sur l'autre divan avec Charlie et Castiel reprit place sur le fauteuil.

Tout le monde avait l'air fatigué. La tête de Gabriel reposait sur l'épaule de Sam et la tête de celui-ci était posée sur celle de l'archange. Kevin avait étendu ses jambes en face de lui et semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Garth et Charlie s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre, probablement épuisés par la route qu'ils avaient dû faire pour se rendre ici. Castiel, quant à lui, était recroquevillé sur le coussin moelleux, le visage dans les mains, et toute son attention dirigée vers le chasseur. Lui-même commençait à avoir sommeil, c'est pour cette raison qu'il se mit à jouer une mélodie plus douce que les autres, plus relaxante et chaleureuse.

-"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light.  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be out of sight"

Tout était calme, paisible, rien ne brisait le silence sauf le bruit caractéristique de chaque corde que Dean tirait.

-"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay.  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be miles away."

Les yeux de Kevin se fermèrent et le chasseur sut qu'il s'était endormi.

-"Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Loving friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more."

Garth et Charlie étaient vraisemblablement partis, eux aussi, vers le pays des rêves.

-"Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough."

Sam et Gabriel se murmurèrent quelques mots doux avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre.

-"And have yourself a merry little Christmas."

En se tournant vers Castiel, Dean vit que celui-ci se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Dean déposa sa guitare à côté de lui et se leva, sans arrêter de chanter. Demain, il regretterait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais, ce soir, ça paraissait la meilleur option.

-"Have yourself a merry little Chrismas."

Il prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne et le tira sur ses pieds seulement pour prendre sa place sur le fauteuil et tirer à nouveau sur sa main pour que l'ex-ange soit assis sur ses genoux, ses jambes pendants d'un coté du meuble alors que sa tête tombait paresseusement dans le creux du cou du chasseur. Dean se permit de le serrer contre lui en soupirant.

-"Have yourself a merry little Christmas now..."

* * *

 **Doooonc je suis heureuse d'avoir écrit un chapitre de 4643 MOTS même si la moitié viennent des chansons que j'ai utilisées xD**

 **Btw, les chansons sont toutes tirées de l'album** _ **Christmas with Friends**_ **de Jason Manns. Voici la liste de celles que j'ai utilisées:**

 **-** _ **Holy Holly Christmas -**_ **Jason Manns ft.** **Richard Speigh Jr.**  
 _ **-12**_ _ **Days Of Christmas -**_ **Jason Manns ft. Misha Collins**  
 **-White Christmas - Jason Manns ft. Jared Padalecki**  
 **-** _ **Baby, It's Cold Outside -**_ **Jason Manns ft. Mandy Musgrave**  
 **-** _ **Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas -**_ **Jason Manns ft.** **Jensen Ackles.**

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé malgré l'horrible qualité de ce chapitre**

 **À demain pour le prochain chapitre ^^**

 **Vicky -w-**


	4. Naughty Or Nice

**Hey! :D**

 **Encore une fois, merci à vous pour lire mes écrits et laisser des reviews, ça réchauffe le cœur ^^**

 **Donc, je tiens à vous avertir, Castiel est assez beaucoup innocent dans ce chapitre (mais, comme je l'ai précisé, c'est fait exprès ;)) Je tenais seulement à vous avertir, juste au cas où xP**

 **Bah voilà, enjoy ^^**

* * *

 **3- Vilain Ou Sage**

Castiel observait Dean depuis un bon moment déjà, prudent de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques et ainsi réveiller le chasseur. Il n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de pouvoir le détailler de si près sans être ramené à l'ordre par un "Cas, espace personnel!" et il comptait profiter de cette chance pour enregistrer tous les détails qu'il pourrait trouver. Tous les autres étaient, eux aussi, profondément endormis et il était encore tôt, ce qui laissait au brun tout le temps qu'il souhaitait.

Sous lui, le corps de Dean était chaud, ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux étaient durs et ses bras, autour de sa taille, possessifs et protecteurs à la fois. Castiel suivit du regard une veine plus visible sur l'un des bras musclé du chasseur, résistant à l'envie de frôler la peau, qu'il savait douce malgré les cicatrices, de ses doigts. Il aurait voulu avoir sa Grâce pour pouvoir toucher l'homme sans risquer une quelconque conséquence, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il soupira donc en continuant de remonter son regard vers le visage de celui qu'il considérerait toujours comme étant son protégé.

Il avait l'air détendu. La ride d'inquiétude entre ses sourcils qui ne s'effaçait jamais vraiment avait disparue, ses traits étaient doux, contrastant avec le sérieux qu'avait habituellement son visage. Il devait combattre l'urgence de tracer chaque contour de cette perfection qui lui faisait face. Mais Castiel était faible et il céda à la tentation. Le pulpe de ses doigts caressa tendrement l'angle de la mâchoire du chasseur, la barbe de deux jours éraflant légèrement sa peau. Ses doigts suivirent le mouvement de ses yeux jusqu'au nez, où était tapie une pluie de taches de rousseur, et il observa les longs cils courbés qui frôlaient les pommettes de Dean, sachant que derrière ces paupières closes se cachaient de splendides iris d'un vert à en couper le souffle - qui avait coupé le sien à plusieurs reprises.

Ce furent ensuite les lèvres roses et pulpeuses qui attirèrent l'attention de l'ex-ange. Elles étaient si proche des siennes, à peine quelques centimètres à parcourir et il saurait enfin quelle saveur elles avaient. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait? Il avait aimé Dean dès qu'il l'avait vu, des années auparavant, en Enfer. Il l'avait marqué comme étant sien, il l'avait protégé contre ses frères et sœurs, s'était rebellé, avait chu, était maintenant humain, pour lui. Serait-ce vraiment si égoïste de sa part de s'emparer de cette bouche?

Il s'approcha légèrement, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques millimètres de l'objet de son attention, sentant le souffle calme de l'humain sur sa peau, et ferma les yeux au moment où sa conscience le rattrapa. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Dean. Encore une fois, il avait failli trahir son meilleur ami. Il soupira et s'apprêta à reculer quand il fut stoppé par l'insignifiant, presque fantomatique, contact de la langue de l'homme sur la lèvre inférieure de l'ex-ange. C'était un simple mouvement pour humidifier ses propres lèvres sèches, mais le cœur de Castiel manqua tout de même un battement et se remit ensuite à battre plus vite que quelques secondes auparavant. Il se redressa d'un coup, ne prêtant plus attention à la possibilité de réveiller Dean par ses mouvements brusques, et se mit à courir vers les toilettes.

Dean ouvrit les yeux au moment où Castiel se leva. Il prit quelques temps à s'habituer à la clarté et à se réveiller complètement. Il regarda la silhouette du brun disparaître dans le couloir en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

* * *

Dean n'aurait jamais cru finir dans un centre-d'achats deux jours de suite. Malgré tout, cette fois, il y allait de son plein gré. Castiel avait agi étrangement durant tout l'avant-midi, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir dire pourquoi ni changer d'attitude. Donc, étant l'ami attentionné qu'il était, il avait invité l'ex-ange pour boire un autre chocolat chaud dans un café différent. Lorsque Cas lui avait demandé quelle était l'utilité de changer d'endroit pour boire le même fluide – c'était ses exactes paroles, vraiment – il lui avait répondu que c'était parce que chaque chocolat chaud était différent d'un endroit à l'autre, ce qui était totalement vrai.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le centre-d'achats, passant devant nombre de boutiques, le brun était en train de goûter avec un air concentré un chocolat chaud de Tim Hortons. On dirait qu'il analysait chaque molécule pour déterminer et trouver chaque petite différence entre celui-ci et celui qu'il avait bu, la première fois, avec Dean, ce qui fit sourire le chasseur. Et puis, soudainement, face à eux se dressait un décor de Noël, couvert de mousse pour imiter de la neige d'un blanc immaculé, et, au bout du tapis rouge, où quelques adultes déguisés en lutins s'affairaient à jouer avec des enfants enjoués, un gros Père Noël, assit sur un trône rouge aux contours dorés, offrait un cadeau au petit garçon placé sur ses genoux. Dean sourit et donna un petit coup de coude à l'ex-ange pour attirer son attention.

-"Qu'y a-t-il?" demanda immédiatement Castiel en levant les yeux vers lui.

-"Regarde," dit le chasseur en pointant l'attraction du doigt. "Tu connais ce bonhomme?"

-"Non, Dean," répondit Cas, comme si c'était évident. Bon dieu, il agissait exactement comme Sam lors de son adolescence.

-"C'est le Père Noël, _le vrai_ ," annonça-t-il en souriant niaisement. "Ça te dit d'aller le voir?"

Castiel le regarda, incrédule, puis tourna un regard gêné vers le vieil homme en rouge.

-"Tu crois qu'il me donnera un cadeau, à moi aussi?" demanda-t-il timidement.

-"C'est lui qui décide, Cas, pas moi. Mais je suis certain qu'il va t'en donner un," le rassura Dean en l'incitant à avancer sur le tapis vers le trône.

Castiel s'approcha à petits pas du Père Noël, la tête baissée et se triturant les mains. Il arriva enfin devant lui et le salua d'un simple "B-Bonjour" bégayé, sans même relever les yeux.

-"Oh, mon enfant, assied-toi sur mes genoux, ne soit pas gêné!" rigola le vieillard et, sous le regard bienveillant de Dean, Castiel s'exécuta. "Dis-moi, mon garçon, as-tu été sage, cette année?"

À cette question, Castiel resta muet. Puis, sa lèvre inférieure se mise à trembler et des larmes de formèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

-"Non," avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. "J'ai fait tant de choses horribles! J'ai trahi la confiance de mes frères et sœurs et celle de mes amis, j'ai provoqué la mort et le chaos sans même le vouloir et je-" Il s'arrêta et explosa en sanglots sous le regard déconcerté de l'homme ainsi que de tous ceux qui passaient près d'eux.

Dean, en voyant le brun se mettre à pleurer, s'approcha à grands pas et le prit dans ses bras, juste comme ça, comme on étreint un enfant peiné, par pure impulsion. Castiel devait vraiment être à bout pour avoir des réactions si exagérées. Il frotta le dos de l'ex-ange dans une vaine tentative pour le calmer alors que ce-dernier humidifiait la veste du chasseur de ses larmes incessantes. Il posa donc un baiser réconfortant sur le sommet de la tête de Castiel, tel qu'il le faisait avec Sam quand il pleurait étant jeune. C'était fou, toutes les petites choses que Dean faisait pour mini-Sam qu'il faisait aujourd'hui pour ancien-ange-et-adulte-Castiel, mais ce petit contact, un espoir de le calmer, fonctionna immédiatement. Les pleurs de Castiel cessèrent progressivement et il essuya ses yeux rouges et bouffis. Le brun se tourna vers le vieillard.

-"Pardonnez-moi", s'excusa-t-il, gêné.

-"Ce n'est rien, mon petit," sourit l'homme en retour. "Tu sais, ce ne sont pas les mauvaises actions qui font de toi un mauvais garçon. Je crois comprendre que tu regrettes beaucoup ce que tu as fait, pas vrai?"

-"Je ferais tout pour revenir en arrière et changer la tournure des événements..." murmura-t-il sans hésiter et le Père Noël sourit.

-"Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas vilain, mon enfant. Tu es sage, tu ne sais juste pas comment te servir justement de cette sagesse." Il prit une pause et reprit après avoir fouillé dans son énorme sac. "Tu mérites ton cadeau," annonça-t-il en tendant une peluche de Rudolph au foulard vert à Castiel, et il ajouta, en tendant un autre cadeau identique -à part le fait que le foulard de celui-là était bleu - à Dean, "et voilà pour toi, jeune homme. Continue de prendre soin de ton petit ange."

Dean rendit le sourire au vieillard tout en entraînant Cas avec lui. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du décor et des cris d'enfants trop heureux, le chasseur pensa à ce que l'homme lui avait dit. Bien sûr qu'il prendrait soin de 'son' petit ange; il ne laisserait jamais personne le toucher sans leur trancher le bras. Castiel était si fragile en ce moment, humain, inexpérimenté, perdu, et Dean ne se permettrait pas de le laisser tomber. C'est quand l'ex-ange prononça son nom que l'humain reprit ses esprits.

-"Oui, Cas?"

-"Ce que le Père Noël a dit... est-ce vrai?" le questionna-t-il.

Dean lui sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

-"Évidemment que ce l'est. Tu n'as rien d'un méchant, tu n'es pas comme ce connard de Metatron. Tu faisais ce que tu as fait pour le bien de ta famille."

-"C'est vous, ma famille..."

Dean dut tendre l'oreille pour bien entendre tant la voix de Castiel était basse, mais il avait très bien entendu et il sourit.

-"Je sais, Cas. Et, peu importe les conneries que tu as pu faire, tu seras toujours un membre de notre famille, okay?"

Le sourire que Castiel lui envoya fut la chose la plus ravissante que Dean avait vue.

-"Oui, Dean. Pour ma part, je suis du même avis que le Père Noël; tu es vraiment une bonne personne. Parfois, j'aimerais que tu le réalises."

Dean abandonna l'idée de repousser les papillons qui s'envolèrent à cet instant précis dans son estomac et les accueillit à bras ouverts, un sourire stupidement niais se dessinant sur ses lèvres pour ne pas les quitter pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour au bunker, Castiel partit directement dans la salle de bain attenante de sa chambre. Il s'observa dans le miroir en soupirant. L'expérience d'aujourd'hui avait été quelque peu spéciale, mais aussi humiliante. Pour attirer l'attention de Dean, il croyait que feindre l'innocence serait une bonne idée, mais il avait eu la preuve qu'il s'était trompé. Tout ce que ça lui rapportait, c'était une étreinte fraternelle, presque parentale et Dieu seul savait à quel point ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il trouverait un moyen.

* * *

 **Hiyaaa! :D**

 **Donc, suite au dernier chapitre, j'ai décidé de raccourcir un peu mes chapitres... x)**

 **Je sais, celui-ci était un peu stupide, mais j'aime imaginer Castiel agissant comme un enfant qui découvre le monde, je trouve ça adorable venant d'une créature vivant depuis le début des temps :3 Mais ce que j'aime encore plus, vous devez vous en douter, c'est un Castiel qui tente par tous les moyens de faire comprendre à Dean ce qu'il ressent *-***

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé! On se revoit demain ^^**

 **Vicky -w-**


	5. Candy Cane

**Coucou :D**

 **Tout d'abord, je souhaitais, encore une fois, vous remercier pour vos reviews :3 Je le répète à chaque début de chapitre, mais, que voulez-vous, je suis une sentimentale 3**

 **Dooonc, petit chapitre exclusivement Sabriel :D Je vais vous prévenir d'avance, je doute de la qualité de ce chapitre .-. (estime de soi 2.0) Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez xD**

* * *

 **4- Canne de bonbon**

Sam et Gabriel n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup d'occasions de passer du temps ensemble, seuls. Mais aujourd'hui, Dean était parti avec Castiel pour boire un chocolat chaud, ce qu'ils semblaient faire de plus en plus souvent et Charlie et Garth étaient partis, eux aussi, en promettant de revenir le soir du 24 décembre. Ce qui leur laissait toute la journée.

Ils ne faisaient pas grand chose, malgré que, grâce à ses pouvoirs de Trickster, Gabriel puisse faire apparaître pas mal n'importe quoi. Ils passaient généralement leurs moments dans un lit - ou toute autre surface plane - et devant la télé, à regarder des films ensemble, tout simplement. C'était spécialement ça que Sam aimait dans sa relation avec l'archange; malgré ce qu'ils étaient, ils arrivaient à être normaux ensemble. C'était plaisant de pouvoir profiter d'une vie de couple banale mais complètement satisfaisante avec un être céleste pouvant tuer quiconque d'un claquement de doigts.

Installés dans le salon du bunker, un livre entre les mains et des lunettes de lecture sur le nez - bon dieu, il ne les montrerait jamais à Dean - il entendit un bruit venant de la cuisine. Il déposa son livre sur la table basse et se dirigea vers l'origine du son pour trouver Gabriel. Mais pas seulement Gabriel. Il trouva aussi un bordel totalement catastrophique qui était autrefois la cuisine.

-"Gabriel! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!?" s'horrifia le chasseur en observant le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce. L'archange se tourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire étincelant.

-"J'ai décidé de faire des petits gâteaux," expliqua-t-il comme s'il ne se tenait pas debout sur un sac de farine.

-"Tu ne pouvais pas juste en faire apparaître?" interrogea Sam, confus.

Le sourire fier de l'archange se transforma en un sourire timide et il baissa légèrement la tête sans quitter les yeux de son petit-ami.

-"J'avais pensé de les faire avec toi, Samsquatch..."

Sam fut quelque peu déconcerté par les intentions de Gabriel mais ça lui réchauffait le cœur de voir qu'il tenait autant à lui. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'archange, qui était à la même hauteur que lui grâce au sac de farine. Gabriel sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou du chasseur en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

-"Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais de presbytie, mon pauvre chéri," se moqua-t-il gentiment en jouant avec les pattes des lunettes que Sam avait oublié de retirer, ce qu'il fit aussitôt, les rangeant dans la poche ventrale du hoodie bleu qu'il avait décidé de porter, le chauffage du bunker faisant légèrement défaut.

-"N'en parlons même pas, Gabe," rigola Sam en lui posant un petit baiser sur le bout du nez. "Et si on faisait ces petits gâteaux, hm?"

Ils se sourirent et se séparèrent finalement. Gabriel claqua des doigts pour nettoyer le bordel qu'il avait créé et prit tous les récipients dont ils auraient besoin pendant que Sam allait chercher les ingrédients. Il revint au comptoir et y déposa de la farine, du sucre, des œufs, du beurre et du sucre vanillé.

Le chasseur allait tamiser la farine quand il en reçut une grosse poignée dans les cheveux. Il se retourna, outré, et fit face à un archange souriant. L'humain finit par sourire aussi et répondit à l'attaque en lançant la même. Ils étaient blancs et riant de la tête de l'autre. Finalement, ils commencèrent à tamiser la farine – en s'en jetant occasionnellement à la figure – et Sam pétrit la farine et le beurre pendant que Gabriel mélangeait les autres ingrédients dans un saladier. Il vida le contenu de son bol dans celui du chasseur et ils laissèrent enfin le tout reposer dans le réfrigérateur.

-"On a une heure à combler," soupira Sam en s'étirant. "T'as des plans où on écoute un film?"

-"Hum, j'aime bien la deuxième option," répondit-il en prenant la main de Sam pour le guider vers le divan.

Ils s'assirent et Sam se mît à la recherche d'un film à écouter, tombant sur une web-série nommée " _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog_ " qui attira son attention. Confortablement installés, calés l'un contre l'autre, ils démarrèrent l'écoute de la web-série.

Les premières minutes passèrent et Sam était vraiment dans l'univers. Mais, _vraiment_. Installé au bout du coussin sur lequel il était assis, les coudes sur les genoux et le visage dans les mains, il absorbait chaque parole des chansons que les personnages chantaient, enregistrant chaque événement. Gabriel, quant à lui, était trop occupé à regarder le chasseur pour porter attention à la série. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer avec autant de concentration que Sam fixait la télévision.

L'archange prit la télécommande de la télé et appuya sur le bouton "pause" avant de se redresser et prendre place sur les jambes de Sam, qui allait protester, mais qui fut interrompu par les lèvres de Gabriel sur les siennes. Il répondit au baiser avec enthousiasme, posant ses mains sur les hanches de l'être céleste. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sam se lécha les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Tu goûtes la menthe poivrée," rigola-t-il, et Gabriel sourit en sortant une canne de bonbon de nulle part.

Il lécha la friandise sur toute sa longueur, gémissant exagérément, et le chasseur frissonna, sa poigne sur les reins de l'archange se faisant plus forte. Gabriel prit le bonbon en bouche et fit un clin d'œil à son petit-ami et suçant la canne sucrée de manière inutilement sensuelle. Puis, il retira la friandise de sa bouche et se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser Sam langoureusement.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à manquer de souffle. Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement, front contre front, et Sam sourit, empoignant le poignet de l'archange et l'approchent de sa bouche pour pouvoir lécher la canne de bonbon à son tour.

-"J'aime bien le goût, c'est frais," renchérit Sam en fermant les yeux, savourant le goût poivré sur sa langue. "Mais tu es meilleur."

Il s'empara des lèvres de Gabriel et les fit basculer pour qu'il soit étendu par-dessus l'archange. Malgré le caractère explicite de leurs actions précédentes avec le bonbon, ils n'allèrent pas plus loin que des baisers passionnés, ayant seulement besoin de ce contact pour se remplir de l'autre. Leurs mains ne bougeaient que très peu de leur emplacement, soit sur les hanches de l'un et dans les cheveux de l'autre. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle et se sourirent.

-"Je t'aime, Sam Winchester," soupira Gabriel en caressant la joue de Sam du bout des doigts.

-"Et je t'aime, Gabriel," susurra le chasseur en retour.

Ce genre de moments avec lui étaient extrêmement rares; les moments sentimentaux. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à rigoler et plaisanter, mais pas vraiment de moments où ils se disaient directement ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils n'étaient pas très forts avec les émotions, mais ils savaient exactement ce que l'autre ressentait et n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour le leur rappeler.

Ils continuèrent l'écoute de _Dr. Horrible_ pendant cinq minutes avant de se lever et d'aller chercher la pâte dans le réfrigérateur. Ils la déposèrent sur le comptoir et coupèrent des pièces de différentes formes avant de les mettre au four, les ayant d'abord couverts de jaune d'œufs pour les faire dorer. Quand ils les sortirent du four, 10 minutes plus tard, Gabriel insista pour rajouter sa touche au dessert. Ils étendirent le crémage sur les petits gâteaux – que l'archange avait refroidis d'un claquement de doigts, impatient – et Gabriel saupoudra des miettes de cannes de bonbon sur les gâteaux.

Il en prit un et le porta à la bouche de Sam, qui en prit une bouchée en riant doucement.

-"C'est délichieux," dit-il difficilement en mâchant et Gabriel lui sourit.

Et c'est ainsi que Gabriel et Sam passèrent une journée à cuisiner, se coller sur un divan et pleurer à cause d'une web-série en mangeant des petits gâteaux aux cannes de bonbon.

* * *

 **Heyy!**

 **Alors bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu xD Je n'avais sincèrement aucune idée de ce que je devais écrire en rapport à une canne de bonbon donc voilà le résultat xD**

 **Je vais vous avertir tout de suite; cette fic contiendra bientôt des scènes sexuelles. J'avertirai avant lesdites scènes pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les choses trop explicites, sinon, enjoy :P**

 **À demain pour une autre journée ^^**

 **Vicky -w-**


	6. Sweaters And Scarves

**Hiya ^^**

 **Merci encore pour vos belles reviews, ça me réchauffe vraiment le cœur de toutes les lire :D Je fais mon possible pour répondre le mieux possible à tout le monde et je veux donc remercier la guest _Ignis_ pour ses reviews, j'espère que cette fic continuera de te plaire :3**

 **Eh bah voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :P**

* * *

 **5- Pulls Et Écharpes**

Dean savait que ce moment arriverait. C'était inévitable. Il n'aurait pas pu éviter ce moment plus longtemps.

Aujourd'hui, il avait la responsabilité d'acheter des vêtements d'hiver pour Castiel. Le pauvre était toujours dans ses habits de comptable en plein décembre, il gelait dès qu'il posait un pied à l'extérieur du bunker. Ce matin, alors qu'il mangeait son déjeuner, Sam était accouru dans la salle à manger pour lui confier la tâche de magasiner des vêtements chauds avec l'ex-ange. C'est donc de cette manière qu'il s'était retrouvé, pour la première fois dans le mois, dans un centre-d'achats grouillant d'enfants trop excités et de parents lassés ou aussi énervés que leurs enfants.

À ses côtés, Castiel marchait, les mains dans les poches de son trench coat dans la vaine tentative de réchauffer ses doigts glacés. Dean se tourna vers lui et, d'un regard, commanda au brun de lui donner ses mains, ce qu'il fit. Le chasseur s'empara des mains fortes de l'ex-ange et les prit entre les siennes, exécutant un mouvement circulaire pour créer une friction qui réchaufferait les mains de son ami. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Castiel.

-"Je propose qu'on commence par t'acheter des gants," proposa l'homme et Cas approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une boutique regorgeant de vêtements hivernaux et Dean se dirigea vers le comptoir, où les accueillit une vieille femme au sourire bienveillant.

-"Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeunes hommes?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix débordante de gentillesse.

-"Avez-vous quelque chose pour éviter que mon ami se transforme en glaçon une fois dehors?" répondit le chasseur en jetant un coup d'œil à Castiel, qui le regarda d'un air réprobateur.

-"C'est exactement ce à quoi ma boutique sert, mon petit. Suis-moi, je vais t'aider à trouver des vêtements qui garderons ton petit-ami au chaud."

Dean manqua s'étouffer alors que Castiel penchait confusément la tête sur le côté.

-"O-On est pas ensemble," bredouilla le Winchester, mal à l'aise.

-"C'est pour cette raison que tu lui tiens la main ainsi?" fit-elle remarquer et fouillant sur les étagères emplies de gants et de foulards. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Dean de rétorquer qu'elle se tournait dans leur direction, une paire de gants bleus et blancs et une écharpe assortie, tout en laine. "Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire. Ça à la couleur de tes yeux," rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de l'ex-ange, qui prit les articles en mains en remerciant la vieille dame.

Il enfila les gants et le foulard et soupira de bien-être en sentant la chaleur que le matériau lui procurait. Il leva un regard suppliant à Dean.

-"Je peux les avoir, Dean?" supplia-t-il, et le chasseur soupira, un sourire aux lèvres.

-"Bien sûr que si, c'est pour ça qu'on est venus en premier lieu, tu te souviens? Maintenant, on doit te trouver deux ou trois pulls et on pourra retourner au bunker."

Ils déambulèrent dans les étroites rangées jusqu'à tomber sur l'allée desdits pulls. Il semblait que Castiel avait de très mauvais goûts en terme de vêtements; parmi toutes les sélections, il choisit un pull vert kaki avec un gros sapin de Noël sur le devant, un autre bleu foncé décoré d'un bonhomme de neige et de flocons et un dernier rouge, des rangées d'anges représentées à l'avant. Pourtant, Dean ne s'interposa pas. Castiel avait ses propres goûts, quoiqu'il ne les partageait pas. De plus, imaginer l'ex-ange dans ces vêtements complètement ridicules envoyait dans son ventre les petits papillons qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

Ils s'approcheront de la caisse pour payer et la dame d'un peu plus tôt arriva en face d'eux. Elle mît, dans un sac des fêtes, les achats des deux hommes et y rajouta deux caches-oreilles.

-"C'est gratuit pour vous," se justifia-t-elle, même si son explication ne valait pas grand chose.

-"Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle," la remercia Castiel, et la femme rougit légèrement avant d'empoigner doucement le poignet de Dean dès que Castiel se fut suffisamment éloigné. Dean posa sur elle un regard interrogateur.

-"Fais bien attention à cette petite fleur, mon garçon. Elle est fragile."

Elle le relâcha et Dean quitta la boutique, intrigué. La vieille femme avait raison. Castiel était vraiment fragile. Il avait auparavant été une créature céleste puissante, résistante, respectée, déterminée et perspicace, mais, maintenant, il était plus fragile que jamais. Pas faible, juste vulnérable. Il rejoignit son ami, qui avait pris la liberté d'enfiler les gants, le foulard, le cache-oreilles et un pull sous son trench coat. Dean ne put que sourire en le voyant, fièrement habillé des vêtements les plus laids qui soit. Ils quittèrent donc côte à côte le centre-d'achats pour se diriger vers la voiture, qui était, encore une fois, stationnée une ou deux rues plus loin.

Le vent glacial fouettait Dean au visage, le froid semblait grignoter ses os alors qu'il marchait vers l'Impala. Il tenta de cacher les tremblements de son corps à Castiel, le brun ayant déjà assez de s'occuper de lui et n'ayant que quelques mètres encore à combler avant d'enfin atteindre la voiture. Cependant, l'ex-ange n'était pas dupe et remarqua les frissons qui parcouraient le corps du chasseur à chaque pas supplémentaire. Il soupira, un nuage de buée sortant de sa bouche pour disparaître dans l'air, avant de desserrer son écharpe jusqu'à pouvoir envelopper leurs deux visages dans la chaude laine. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent et ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges qu'elles l'étaient déjà à cause du froid lorsqu'il se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de Cas. La notion d'espace personnel de son ami avait carrément disparue alors qu'il passait, sur le crâne de Dean, le deuxième cache-oreilles. Il les guida ensuite vers l'Impala, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Lorsque vint le moment d'entrer dans le véhicule, Castiel hésita – devrait-il retirer le foulard pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux entrer dans la voiture de leur côté, risquant de geler son ami? – avant de tirer Dean vers le côté passager de la voiture et le pousser à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il n'avait pas calculé, c'était que ledit foulard les liait de très, très près, il suivit donc brusquement Dean dans l'Impala, la portière claquant derrière lui suite à un violent coup de vent.

Couché sur la banquette, l'ex-ange étendu sur lui de tout son long, Dean frissonna. Malgré la température frigorifiante de l'extérieur et les nombreuses couches de vêtements que le brun portait, son corps était tout de même presque ardent. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, étroitement liés par l'écharpe qui gardait leurs visages extrêmement proches, et aucun des deux ne sembla prêt à briser le contact visuel. Ils restèrent donc dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, se demandant quoi faire sans briser ce moment. Dean se demanda brièvement si embrasser Castiel était une bonne idée, mais repoussa l'idée rapidement. Parce qu'il aimait le brun ne voulait pas nécessairement dire que lui l'aimait en retour. Après tout, Cas avait toujours eu un peu de mal à respecter l'espace personnel des gens.

Sa main se rendit dans les cheveux de Castiel avant qu'il puisse penser à s'arrêter. Il repoussa quelques flocons qui s'agrippaient aux mèches foncées de l'ex-ange et, se faisant, son pouce frôla la partie découverte de sa joue, faisant se tendre légèrement Castiel. Dean paniqua. Il avait tout gâché, c'était certain. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, content que le brun ne puisse pas le voir à cause du foulard qui cachait un peu sa bouche.

-"T'es mains sont froides, Dean," susurra l'ex-ange en retirant ses gants, prenant les mains du chasseur dans les siennes et lui faisant la même chose à lui que Dean lui avait fait plus d'une fois. Il en profita pour mémoriser la texture et la chaleur de chaque phalange, sachant qu'il ne les retoucherait pas de sitôt. À moins, bien sûr, que Dean se gèle à nouveau les doigts.

Dean, quant à lui, rougit furieusement lorsque Cas prit ses mains pour les masser. Il observa, embarrassé, le visage concentré du brun pendant qu'il roulait ses doigts dans les siens. Toute trace de froid l'avait quitté pour ne laisser place qu'à une vague immense de chaleur qui parcourue tout son corps, lui faisant échapper un gémissement de bien-être qu'il regretta aussitôt. Castiel leva un regard interrogateur sur lui avant de se redresser et s'asseoir correctement sur la banquette, laissant aller les mains du chasseur et baissant la tête en rougissant. Mon dieu ce que Cas pouvait être beau quand il rougissait.

-"N-Nous devrions y aller. Sam et Gabriel vont s'impatienter," déclara simplement le brun en regardant par la fenêtre enneigée de l'Impala. Dean obéit.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'une erreur, rien de plus.

* * *

Lorsque la porte du bunker se referma derrière eux, Dean soupira en s'étirant, descendant paresseusement les escaliers pour ranger les courses qu'il avait faites pendant le trajet du retour dans les armoires. Castiel était déjà parti d'enfermer dans sa chambre et le chasseur eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Il avait tout gâché.

Il passa devant le salon pour se rendre dans le corridor qui le mènerait à sa chambre et une voix l'interpella.

-"Joli cache-oreille, Dean-O!" se moqua gentiment Gabriel et Dean lui sourit en retirant son couvre-chef, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait toujours sur lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, qu'il verrouilla avant de se laisser tomber sur son matelas avec un gros "ouf".

La journée avait été pas mal réussie et, même si tout avait dérapé à la fin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au corps de Cas contre le sien, ses mains pétrissant les siennes et son souffle trop chaud sur sa peau. Il leva une main pour la poser sur sa joue et soupira en fermant les yeux.

L'amour à un sens faisait foutrement mal.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que, quelques chambres plus loin, Castiel se disait la même chose.

* * *

 **Eh bieeeen... voilà xD**

 **Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que j'écris donc les critiques sont les bienvenues ^^**

 **À demain pour la suite :D**

 **Vicky -w-**


	7. Ice Skating

**Ohayoooo :D**

 **Je dois être tannante avec ça mais MERCI pour vos reviews! :3**

 **Alooors ce chapitre est bizarre mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même.. :P**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **6- Patinage Sur Glace**

Sam, aujourd'hui, avait donné l'idée de faire une sortie tous ensemble. C'était une bonne idée, c'était dit Dean. Ça allait faire un bon moment qu'il n'avait rien fait avec Sam à proprement parler.

Il regretta d'avoir accepté.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Sam?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-"On fait une activité familiale," lui répondit son cadet, comme si tout était normal.

-"Tu m'avais dit qu'on ferait quelque chose tous ensemble, je m'attendais à aller dans un bar ou même faire de la luge, j'en sais rien, mais pas aller à une foutue patinoire extérieure!" se plaignit l'aîné.

Sur la glace, une dizaine d'enfants et leurs parents patinaient joyeusement, quelques mascottes de rennes du Père Noël parcourant la patinoire en saluant jeunes et grands.

-"Allez, Deanie, ça va être amusant!" s'exclama Gabriel avec son habituel sourire, quoique celui-ci était plus moqueur. "Tu n'auras qu'à patiner avec mon petit frère pendant que je m'amuse avec le tien."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et prit Sam par le bras pour le tirer plus loin. Le jeune chasseur eut tout juste le temps de dire un "On se rejoint ici dans une quinzaine de minutes!" avant de disparaître derrière un banc de neige. Dean soupira en se massant l'arête du nez.

-"Tout va bien, Dean?" l'interrogea Castiel en posant une main rassurant sur son épaule.

-"Ouais, merci Cas." Il offrit un mince sourire à son ami. "Suis-moi, on va aller se louer des patins."

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à une cabane où étaient entreposés une vingtaine de paires de patins. Ils en demandèrent deux paires à l'homme au comptoir, qui les leur donna en souriant chaleureusement. Ce ne fut pas long qu'ils furent à l'endroit du rendez-vous, attendant impatiemment le retour des deux autres qui, bien sûr, étaient en retard.

* * *

Rendus derrière le banc de neige, Gabriel et Sam se penchèrent légèrement, juste assez pour ne pas être vus mais pour pouvoir observer leurs frères. Castiel venait de poser une main sur l'épaule de Dean et Dean lui avait souri, mais rien de plus, ce qui fit soupirer le couple de désespoir.

-"On va devoir s'arranger pour les rapprocher encore," souffla Sam.

-"Ils sont aveugles, c'est pas possible!" s'offusqua Gabriel. "Ils se tiennent à un pouce l'un de l'autre, se tiennent la main et se sourient comme des adolescentes et ils pensent encore que leur relation n'est que platonique? Ugh!"

Le chasseur sourit en voyant à quel point le bonheur de Castiel lui tenait à cœur. Quant à Dean, Sam savait que seul Castiel pouvait lui offrir ce genre de bonheur. Mais comment les forcer à dévoiler leurs sentiments?

C'est Gabriel qui trouva la solution en voyant passer une mascotte de castor.

* * *

Dean soupira de soulagement en voyant les deux à autres approcher en replaçant leurs habits d'hiver. Ils avaient déjà leurs patins, la neige craquant sous chacun de leurs pas.

-"Vous êtes prêts?" demanda Sam et tout le monde approuva, même si Dean semblait sur les nerfs.

Sam et Gabriel se jetèrent sur la glace en riant, laissant Dean et Cas seuls. Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux pendant un moment avant que, finalement, Castiel brise le silence.

-"Dean?" dit-il, incertain.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Dean en se retournant vers lui.

-"J-Je ne sais pas patiner," avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux, honteux.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ex-ange était gêné à propos de cela. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment eu le temps de s'amuser pendant les dernières années; avec les sceaux, l'apocalypse, la guerre civile au Paradis, les Léviathans, la folie, le Purgatoire et toute la merde avec Métatron, ils n'avaient pas eu de temps du tout pour eux seuls. Donc, évidemment, aucune chance que le brun sache patiner.

Le seul problème, c'était que Castiel n'était pas le seul qui ne savait pas patiner.

-"T'inquiète, Cas, c'est pas si grave," dit-il, autant pour rassurer son ami que lui-même. Il devrait apprendre à quelqu'un quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas faire.

-"Me montreras-tu comment faire?" demanda le brun, l'espoir faisant briller ses yeux.

-"O-Ouais, bien sûr," confirma Dean. Il voulut se maudire d'avoir accepté si facilement, mais le sourire qui illumina le visage rougi de Castiel en valait totalement la peine.

Ils se dirigèrent eux aussi vers la patinoire et Dean posa un premier pied hésitant sur la glace. Après s'être stabilisé, il posa l'autre près du premier en soupirant, anxieux. Puis, il aida Cas du mieux qu'il put à le rejoindre. Ils se soutenaient tous les deux, mains dans les mains, et le chasseur se sentit sourire légèrement. Ledit sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il se sentit perdre équilibre. Il déplaça rapidement, trop rapidement, un pied derrière lui pour se stabiliser. Castiel suivit le mouvement de Dean et se retrouva pressé contre lui, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Lorsque Dean fut sûr de pouvoir tenir, il se redressa un peu, s'excusant à son ami, avant de procéder aux choses sérieuses.

Il se plaça aux côtés de Castiel, tenant toujours sa main gauche dans la sienne, et se mît à avancer lentement, l'insécurité transpirant de tous ses pores. L'ex-ange le suivit, tout aussi incertain que lui, et ils se mirent à patiner - ou plutôt avancer à petits pas - sur la glace. Ils étaient extrêmement lents et inhabiles, les enfants de cinq ans les dépassant facilement, mais le chasseur s'en fichait pas mal. Le visage de Cas était extatique, son bras droit élevé à côté de lui pour garder l'équilibre et ses doigts serrant fermement ceux de Dean. Et ce spectacle, ce disait ce-dernier, était l'un des plus merveilleux et divertissant qu'il ait vu.

C'est alors qu'ils gagnaient un peu de vitesse qu'une mascotte apparue carrément devant eux, rapide comme la lumière. Dean ouvrit de grands yeux et tenta de freiner, mais l'inévitable se produisit; il s'emmêla dans ses propres pieds et trébucha. Dans une infructueuse tentative de ne pas tomber, il s'accrocha à l'ex-ange, qui chuta à sa suite avec un petit cri aigu. L'air contenu dans les poumons de Dean fut complètement expulsé quand il percuta le sol, sa tête heurtant le sol glacé. Il gémit de douleur, étourdit.

-"Oh, Dean! Tout va bien?" s'inquiéta immédiatement le brun en prenant son visage en coupe.

Le chasseur eut du mal à voir quoi que ce soit. Bordel, le choc avait été violent. Quand, finalement, il réussit à focaliser son regard sur quelque chose, ce fut sur deux perles céruléennes qui n'avaient rien à envier au bleu clair du ciel. Bon dieu, Dean pourrait se noyer dans cet azur profond, pétillant, scintillant, ensorcelant...

-"Dean! Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît!" cria une voix suppliante, le tirant de sa contemplation.

Il remarqua enfin les larmes qui s'accumulaient aux coins des yeux de Castiel et ferma et ouvrit les siens à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre un tant soit peu de contrôle. Il posa ses mains sur celles du brun et les caressa doucement.

-"Je vais bien, angelot, t'en fais pas. C'est juste une petite chute, je vais pas mourir," rigola-t-il doucement, tentant de rassurer et calmer son ami. Celui-ci tremblait encore de peur, de peur de perdre Dean. Le chasseur éleva sa tête malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait les tympans et embrassa délicatement son front découvert. "Tout va bien."

Castiel le considéra un moment avant de se pencher à son tour et poser un baiser sur le nez de Dean. Les deux rougirent considérablement avant de se sourire.

-"OH MON DIEU JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ!"

Le cri les interrompit dans leur moment - c'était définitivement un moment - et ils se tournèrent vers la mascotte qui les avait surpris. L'homme sous le costume retira la tête de castor dudit costume et le lança sur la neige à deux mètres d'eux. Il tendit les mains et aida les deux amis à se relever.

-"Je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, pardonnez-moi!" paniqua le garçon d'une vingtaine d'années.

-"C'est tout oublié," lui dit Dean en s'appuyant sur Castiel pour ne pas tomber, étourdit, "mais essayez de faire attention, la prochaine fois..."

-"J'ai eu peur que vous soyez blessé ou quoi que ce soit; votre petit-ami semblait complètement hors de lui," continua le jeune homme en soupirant.

Les deux hommes se tendirent instantanément.

-"Vous faites erreur. Dean et moi ne sommes pas en couple," le reprit Castiel, et le cœur de Dean se fissura au ton monotone qu'avait employé son ami. Bien sûr, s'il avait su que ce ton n'était que celui qu'utilisait Castiel pour masquer la colère qu'il ressentait envers celui qui avait osé blesser Dean, il n'aurait pas été aussi triste.

-"V-Vous me faites marcher," ricana la mascotte. "Vous êtes sûrement le couple le plus adorables que j'ai croisé dans ma vie toute entière! Et, croyez-moi, avec une copine fanatique de films à l'eau de rose, je sais de quoi je parle! Et puis, la manière dont vous vous bouffez des yeux... Si c'est pas le grand amour, je sais pas ce que c'est!"

Dean rougit et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Le mec n'avait pas totalement tort. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se perde dans le regard hypnotisant de l'ex-ange. Comment pourrait-il s'en empêcher? Ils étaient si purs, si vrais, il ne pouvait que les fixer pour aller y chercher toute la confiance dont il avait besoin, pour remplir ce trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, après cela. Il se rappelait avoir dit à Castiel qu'il devait aller aux toilettes, nauséeux, avoir retiré ses patins, puis, c'était trop flou pour qu'il puisse mémoriser un quelconque détail. Il se souvenait seulement que ses jambes avaient cessé de le soutenir et du contact froid de la neige sur sa joue, ainsi qu'une voix grave criant son nom et des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Il n'entendait pas distinctement ce que la personne disait, ni ne pouvait apercevoir ce qui l'entourait, mais il était conscient des mains palpant son visage et des yeux bleus au-dessus de lui.

Il aurait voulu dire à Castiel qu'il allait bien, mais la fatigue prit le dessus et ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de se fermer.

* * *

La lumière aveuglante fut la première chose qui l'accueillit à son réveil. Il grogna et appuya les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux. Sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir. Maudite migraine. Il tenta de se redresser mais un poids sur son torse l'en empêcha. C'est seulement là qu'il sentit le chatouillement de cheveux courts sur son menton et son cou et un souffle chaud sur sa poitrine. Il fronça les sourcils et leva la tête en gémissant.

Il était dans sa chambre, c'était déjà bien. Au moins, il reconnaissait son environnement. Ce qui était moins bien, par contre, était que Castiel était endormi à côté de lui, sa tête posée sur le torse du chasseur. Dean se souvenait toujours des paroles qu'il avait prononcées: "Vous faites erreur. Dean et moi ne sommes pas en couple."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le blessait autant. Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité. De plus, Dean savait que l'affection qu'il portait à Castiel n'était pas partagée. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir été trahi, que son cœur allait se briser d'une seconde à l'autre s'il ne s'éloignait pas de lui?

-"Dean? Tu es réveillé?" s'exclama Castiel, qui s'était éveillé aussi sans que le chasseur s'en aperçoive.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et détourna le regard dès que le brun tenta de le croiser, se laissant retomber sur son matelas.

-"...Dean?"

Plonger dans ces iris voudrait dire raviver une douleur qu'il ne voulait pas. Il ferma donc ses yeux humides et cacha son visage dans le creux de son bras. Il voulait juste être seul.

Un soupir retentit et il sentit une main pousser son bras de son visage, le laissant découvert. Il ferma donc encore plus fermement les yeux, refusant de les ouvrir, même s'il voulait plus que tout voir le propriétaire des doigts qui caressaient ses joues et ses cheveux.

-"Ouvre les yeux," lui demanda doucement Castiel, et il tourna la tête, l'enfonçant dans l'oreiller. "S'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi."

Le regarder pourquoi? Pour qu'il puisse voir les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses tempes à tout moment? Pour qu'il lise dans ses yeux toute sa faiblesse et sa honte? Pour qu'il remarque à quel point le cœur de Dean était brisé?

Il exagérait. Jamais il n'aurait été aussi émotionnel à propos d'un détail aussi insignifiant dans son état normal. C'était probablement à cause d'un quelconque médicament que Sam lui avait donné ou le manque de sommeil.

Soudain, des lèvres se posèrent sur sa paupière gauche et son nom fut murmuré contre celle-ci.

-"Dean..."

Il ne craquerait pas, il n'ouvrirait pas les yeux. C'est ce qu'il se répéta alors que tout son être lui criait de plonger dans le regard de Castiel et de se laisser aller.

Le fait que les lèvres se posaient cette fois sur sa paupière droite ne fut pas ce qui brisa sa détermination. Ce qui fit s'effondrer ses barrières, ce qui détruisit son mur, ce fut ces trois petits mots soufflés contre sa peau.

-"Olani hoath ol."

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette expression signifiait, ni de la langue à laquelle elle appartenait. Mais la manière dont ils avaient été prononcés, tous les sentiments qui avaient apparus dans la voix de l'ange, c'est ça qui fit craquer Dean.

Il écarta les paupières avec hésitation, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante, et regarda sur le côté avant que des doigts sous son menton ne fassent pivoter sa tête pour qu'il n'ait d'autres choix que de regarder droit dans les yeux de l'ex-ange, qui lui sourit tendrement.

-"Olani hoath ol," répéta-t-il en flattant la joue du chasseur. "Olani hoath ol."

Dean n'en put plus.

Un sanglot étranglé lui échappa alors que les larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps traçaient finalement leur chemin sur son visage. Castiel le prit dans ses bras en lui susurrant les mêmes paroles encore et encore et Dean s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Pourquoi Cas lui faisait-il si mal? Pourquoi lui donnait-il de l'espoir pour ensuite le lui arracher? Pourquoi avait-il dû tomber amoureux de lui?

Dean s'agrippait désespérément à la seule personne qui avait à la fois le pouvoir de le rebâtir et de le détruire.

* * *

 **Je sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de finir mon chapitre de cette manière .-. Je veux dire, c'est bientôt Noël, je vois pas pourquoi j'écrirais un truc super pas joyeux '-' J'AI JUSTE VRAIMENT BESOIN DE HURT!DEAN OKAY?**

 **Pour ceux qui se demandent «MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CASTIEL A DIT?» eh bah, vous le saurez bientôt xP (sauf, bien sûr, si vous allez voir sur Google, ce qui me rendrait super trop triste ;-;)**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu xP**

 **Vicky -w-**

 **PS : J'ai pris soin de me renseigner avant de décrire la commotion cérébrale de Dean (je n'ai aucune idée si j'ai précisé ou non qu'il s'agissait d'une commotion .-.) mais si certaines informations sont fausses, prévenez-moi ^^**


	8. Shiver

**Heyy :D**

 **Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu :3 Merci encore pour vos reviews :)**

 **Ce chapitre-ci est court mais, comprenez-moi, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'écriais avec ce sujet xD Donc voilà, je souhaite qu'il vous plaira aussi ^^**

* * *

 **7- Frisson**

Dean était assis dehors, confortablement installé sur le capot de l'Impala, savourant le contact des flocons sur son visage, leur froideur chaleureuse. Il avait oublié à quel point il aimait l'hiver. La mort de sa mère, la chasse, les responsabilités, tout ça avait effacé toute forme de passion en lui. Étant très jeune, il adorait passer des heures à jouer dehors en hiver avec Mary et John. Il bâtissait des bonhommes de neige, faisait des anges sur le sol, essayait d'attraper les flocons avec sa langue... Tout ce qu'un enfant normal ferait.

Il frissonna lorsqu'un flocon fondit sur sa joue et descendit le long de sa trachée pour disparaître sous son manteau.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa la brise caresser son visage. Aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée glaciale comme les autres. Le soleil semblait avoir eu pitié de lui et avait décidé de pointer le bout de son nez, repoussant les nuages et le vent fouettard. Il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant. Il avait _vraiment_ besoin de ce moment de calme.

Il repensait à la veille. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Après le départ de Castiel, Kevin avait été celui à s'occuper de lui. Apparemment, il avait subit une légère commotion cérébrale suite à sa chute sur la glace. Heureusement, il était un Winchester, ce n'était pas une blessure si insignifiante qui le mettrait au tapis. Il s'était rapidement remis.

Pourtant, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à propos de la journée précédente, c'était son meilleur ami. Castiel lui envoyait tant de signaux contradictoires qu'il ne savait plus quoi en faire. Suite à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et la manière dont ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés pendant les derniers jours, Dean croyait qu'il y avait des chances que Cas partage ses sentiments.

Cependant, lorsque le brun s'était éloigné brusquement de lui deux jours auparavant et la veille lorsqu'il avait dit de façon si indifférente qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, le chasseur avait senti tous ses espoirs s'effondrer. Il se faisait des idées; Cas ne l'aimait pas. Leur relation n'était que purement platonique et elle le resterait. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'ex-ange et l'éviter, ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si Dean se bâtissait de faux espoirs.

Il inspira profondément, sentant la brûlure de l'air un peu trop froid pour la température de son corps brûler dans ses fosses nasales. Il devait aller s'excuser à Castiel pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Alors qu'il se levait pour se rendre à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'il puisse atteindre la poignée et il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la personne à qui il voulait demander pardon.

-"C-Cas, je suis dé-"

-"Je ne veux pas de tes excuses," l'interrompit Castiel en sortant, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il lança un regard à Dean, qui semblait blessé, et rajouta avec un sourire timide, "puisque c'est moi qui t'en doit."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que l'ex-ange brise le silence.

-"Je sais qu'il m'arrive parfois d'être distant de manière soudaine et que ça peut te troubler, mais j'ai seulement besoin de temps pour m'adapter à notre nouvelle proximité." Il jeta un coup d'œil au chasseur avant de continuer. "Nous sommes plus proches ces temps-ci que n'importe quand auparavant et j'ai peur d'être repoussé ou rejeté..."

Dean sourit, soulagé.

-"Je devrais m'excuser aussi. J'y suis pas allé super doux avec toi, et ce, depuis le début. Je te prenais comme un frère mais je ne te traitais pas comme tel. Mais je veux te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour moi."

Castiel leva des yeux pétillants sur lui et lui sourit gaiement. La seconde d'après, les bras de l'ex-ange entouraient sa taille et son nez froid s'enfonçait dans le creux de son cou. Il frissonna et Castiel leva la tête sur lui.

-"Tu viens de frissonner, Dean. As-tu froid?"

Le chasseur rigola doucement.

-"Nan, t'inquiète. C'est ton nez qui est froid."

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Castiel. Dean aurait pu en être ravi si ce sourire n'était pas digne de Sam; machiavélique.

Sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Cas enfonça ses mains sous le col de son chandail, y glissant deux poignées de neige. Le sale petit diable, il avait réussi à les faire reculer suffisamment pour pouvoir atteindre la neige qui recouvrait encore l'Impala.

Dean frissonna de plus belle en poussant un cri de surprise. Son corps se tendit et il se mît à gigoter dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser du liquide froid qui coulait dans son dos. Castiel était bien content de sa plaisanterie et se roulait presque par terre, riant à pleins poumons.

Ce rire fut bientôt remplacé par un hoquet surpris quand la même matière froide qu'il avait mis sous le chandail du chasseur commença à glisser le long de son échine. Une multitude de frissons le parcourût sous les éclats de rire de Dean, qui frémissait toujours de son côté. Lorsque leurs rires furent réduits à l'état de soufflés étatiques, Dean se dirigea vers l'Impala et s'assied sur le capot, invitant Castiel à le rejoindre d'un geste de la main. L'ex-ange prit donc place aux côtés de l'homme et ils regardèrent le ciel, silencieux, la seule chose brisant le silence étant leurs respirations calmes.

Dean se tourna pour admirer les traits tranquilles de Castiel. Il était sublime. Les flocons de neige se fixaient à ses doux cheveux bruns et s'accumulaient sur ses longs cils, la couleur rosée de ses joues contrastait avec la légère pâleur de sa peau délicate, ses lèvres, humides et entrouvertes, laissaient s'échapper des soupirs brumeux et ses yeux, ces orbes plus bleues qu'un ciel d'été dégagé et plus brillantes qu'un univers entier, semblaient absorber son âme, le capturer, le captiver, et il détourna le regard pour le focaliser sur les cieux.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour Cas avait dépassé les limites du platonique depuis longtemps déjà. Il avait pris tellement de temps à le découvrir et encore plus à l'accepter qu'il ne pouvait que garder ce sentiment pour lui seul. Le brun, étant maintenant humain, allait bientôt avoir une vie sociale en dehors de Kevin, Sam et lui et trouverait rapidement une femme pour le combler, comme lorsqu'il avait perdu la mémoire et s'était marié en tant qu'Emanuel. Le chasseur n'aurait jamais sa chance et il devait l'accepter.

Cas et lui ne seraient que des amis, peu importe les sentiments que Dean ressentait à son égard. Les seules choses qu'ils partageraient seraient les doux frissons qui parcouraient leurs corps sous la neige réconfortante.

* * *

 **Weeelll c'était pas mal weird comme chapitre .-. Je suis vraiment pas sûre d'avoir fait correctement passer le message que je voulais faire comprendre, en plus c'est super court ;-;**

 **Anywayyy, à demain pour un autre chapitre ^^**

 **Vicky -w-**


	9. Snowball Fight

**¡Hola! :D**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et je suis DÉSOLÉE de ne pas avoir pu y répondre :c J'ai eu une grosse journée à l'école et je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps D:**

 **Anyway, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! ^^**

* * *

 **8- Bataille De Boules De Neige**

Sam soupira bruyamment en buvant une gorgée de café. Il venait tout juste de se réveiller, ses cheveux pointant dans tous les sens et les paupières encore alourdies par le sommeil. Il était encore tôt, seul lui était debout. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

-"Déjà réveillé?" demanda la voix toujours endormie de Kevin alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

-"Ouais," répondit simplement le chasseur, et cela suffit au jeune homme pour souffler par le nez et aller se servir un café.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" interrogea-t-il.

-"Rien d'important, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi," tenta Sam dans une vaine tentative d'éviter le sujet.

Kevin dirigea sur lui un regard blasé.

-"Je peux traduire les écrits de Dieu, je crois être capable de voir quand un truc te tracasse," dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Sam rit silencieusement. Ce gamin était vraiment quelque chose. Cependant, il ne voyait pas l'utilité de lui faire part de ce qui lui avait trotté dans la tête durant les deux derniers jours. Ce n'était pas si important, vraiment.

Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment que Trickster-man apparu pour sauver la situation.

-"Samsquatch s'en veut pour avoir "causé" la ridicule commotion cérébrale de notre cher Dean-O – alors que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée d'envoyer cette mascotte – et pense à abandonner tout espoir concernant une possible relation amoureuse entre nos frères. J'ai tout bon?"

Sam aimait beaucoup Gabriel, il l'aimait plus que tout, mais, en cet instant précis, il devait user de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas lui foutre son poing au visage.

Kevin se tourna vers Sam.

-"Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu sais. Et puis, vous avez subit bien pire," le rassura-t-il en souriant.

Le chasseur soupira en regardant la fumée s'échapper de son café. Oui, ils avaient subit pire – il avait été possédé par Satan, quand même – mais il en avait assez de voir son aîné souffrir. Au plus profond de lui, il ne voulait que garder Dean en sécurité, le protéger comme lui l'avait fait durant toute sa vie. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une légère commotion, ça ne faisait que démontrer son incapacité à prendre soin de son grand frère. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que, la prochaine fois, il ne s'agirait pas de quelque chose de pire encore?

-"De plus," continua le prophète, "je ne vois pas comment tu peux perdre espoir aussi facilement. Cas et Dean sont tellement amoureux que je vais devoir porter un masque à oxygène pour ne pas sentir leur amour. On n'a qu'à les forcer à voir que leurs sentiments sont partagés et on ne pourra plus les séparer."

Ce simple discours redonna confiance à Sam.

-"La seule question est: comment?" réfléchit-il à haute voix.

Après quelques minutes de silence, la voix enjouée et pleine de malice de Gabriel retentit.

-"J'ai un plan."

* * *

-"Vous voulez quoi?" demanda Dean, incrédule.

-"Oh mon père, Dean-O, je te croyais pas vieux au point d'avoir des problèmes auditifs! On a dit vouloir aller jouer dehors!" se moqua l'archange en ricanant.

-"Je suis pas stupide, j'avais bien compris, mais la dernière fois qu'on a fait une "activité familiale" à l'extérieur - durant laquelle tu as sûrement passé du bon temps avec mon frère derrière un banc de neige - on est allé à une foutue patinoire extérieure," répliqua l'aîné des chasseurs en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, frissonnant de dégoût sans savoir si c'était à cause de la patinoire ou de penser à Gabriel et Sam en train de... Il frissonna à nouveau.

Pourquoi Gabriel tenait-il tant à ce qu'ils passent du temps tous ensemble de toute manière?Il pouvait comprendre qu'il tenait à eux - et surtout à Sam - mais il ne voyait pas la raison pour laquelle il voudrait absolument faire des activités avec eux. Peut-être qu'il avait l'esprit de Noël et que, soudainement, l'idée de passer du temps en famille le rendait émotif. Peu importe, il n'était pas d'accord. C'était sûrement un piège pour les enfermer dehors ou un truc du genre; on n'était jamais trop certain avec Gabriel.

-"Allez, De, ce sera plaisant!" supplia Sam, et Dean se tourna vers lui.

-"Quoi? Toi aussi?" s'outra-t-il et son cadet sourit.

-"Il est pas le seul," avoua Kevin avec un sourire en coin.

Dean se tourna donc vers la dernière personne qui n'avait pas encore exprimé son avis.

-"Je suis d'accord avec eux, Dean. Passer du temps à l'extérieur nous ferait tous le plus grand bien," ajouta Castiel et l'aîné des chasseurs soupira en passant une main passe dans ses cheveux.

-"J'arrive pas à y croire, vous êtes tous contre moi," souffla-t-il. "Je vous retrouve dehors dans dix minutes."

* * *

Il aurait peut-être dû dire une heure plutôt que dix malheureuses minutes, qui s'étaient écoulées bien trop vite à son goût

La première chose qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du bunker fut une balle de neige, qui s'écrasa sur le côté de sa tête. Cette attaque fut suivie par une pluie d'autre et Dean fut forcé d'élever ses bras au niveau de son visage pour se protéger. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Castiel, caché derrière une piteuse barrière de neige qu'il avait dû bâtir en quatrième vitesse. Le chasseur courut rapidement se mettre à l'abri aux côtés de son ami et se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-"C'est quoi, leur problème?" s'exclama-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour y dégager la neige qui y était.

-"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Dès que j'ai passé le pas de la porte, ils se sont mis à me bombarder. J'ai dû me réfugier ici," expliqua l'ex-ange en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus la barricade de fortune.

Alors, comme ça, ils voulaient faire la guerre! Dean prit de la neige entre ses mains et y exerça une pression assez forte pour former une boule.

-"On va leur montrer ce qu'on sait faire," déclara-t-il, un sourire malin sur les lèvres. "Aide-moi à faire des boules!"

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour faire une bonne réserve qu'ils empilèrent en pyramide. Leur plan était simple : le bombardement. L'un devait lancer une boule pendant que l'autre en prenait une dans leur pyramide, à couvert. Ensuite, celui-ci se redresserait pour faire la même chose que celui avant lui alors que ce-dernier en récupérait une autre. Ainsi, ils seraient continuellement en mouvement et attaqueraient sans arrêt. Simple, mais infaillible.

* * *

-"En quoi les bombarder va les rapprocher?" demanda Sam à son petit-ami, un sourcil haussé, alors qu'il s'affairait à former une boule de neige.

-"C'est évident, voyons! Je lancerai une boule vers Castiel et, étant le brave cavalier qu'il est, Dean se jettera devant lui pour le protéger. Cassie, pour lui prouver sa reconnaissance, l'embrassera!"

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel même Dame Nature avait dû se frapper la tête contre un mur avant que Sam soupire et que Kevin écrase son visage dans la neige en grognant. Ce plan était l'un des plus stupides et irréalistes qu'ils avaient entendu.

-"On n'est pas dans un conte de fée, Gaby. Il n'y a aucune chance que ça fonctionne," souffla le chasseur, découragé.

-"J'ai tout calculé, mon petit Sammy, mon plan n'échouera pas."

Le prophète et le cadet des Winchesters se regardèrent un instant avant de secouer la tête.

* * *

-"À L'ATTAQUE!" hurla Dean en se redressant.

Il lança sa boule de neige presque parfaitement ronde de la même manière que Bobby lui avait montré à lancer une balle de baseball lorsqu'il était enfant et elle atterrit directement sur la tête du géant qui servait de frère.

Et c'est ainsi que commença une périlleuse bataille, des projectiles liant dans tous les sens et frappant toujours de plein fouet le haut du corps de l'opposant. Des cris de guerre retentissaient ici et là. Aucun soldat n'était encore tombé malgré la puissance des attaques ennemies. Ils se battaient, forts, courageux, bravant tous les dangers et–

-"Argh!"

La plainte de Gabriel s'éleva et, portée par le vent, se rendit aux oreilles de Castiel et Dean. Le chasseur jura en voyant son meilleur ami se redresser d'un bond. S'il avait réfléchit une seconde, il se serait souvenu que, puisqu'il était un archange, Gabriel ne pouvait pas être blessé par une simple boule de neige.

-"Gabriel, est-ce que tout va b–"

Il s'interrompit en voyant un projectile voler droit sur lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris, et écarquilla les yeux. Ça n'avait été qu'une vulgaire stratégie pour le faire sortir de sa cachette et il était naïvement tombé dans le panneau.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le visage de Dean apparaître devant lui. La boule de neige atteignit le dos de l'homme, qui ne broncha même pas. Il ne fit que sourire à l'ex-ange et Castiel lui sourit en retour.

-"Tu devrais faire attention, angelot, tu pourrais te faire ma–"

Il fallait croire que, aujourd'hui, personne n'avait le droit de terminer une phrase. Avant même de pouvoir finir, Dean se retrouva poussé au sol, les bras de Castiel autour de sa taille. Il leva la tête pour demander qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit quand il vit la volée de boules de neige passer par-dessus la barricade et s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Il se tourna vers Cas, souriant.

-"Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul qui doive apprendre à faire attention, n'est-ce pas?" plaisanta le brun en aidant le chasseur à se redresser pour s'asseoir contre la barrière.

-"Je t'en dois une, Cas," soupira Dean en croisant le regard de son ami.

Grave erreur. Maintenant qu'il s'y était plongé, il ne pouvait plus en sortir. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni détourner le regard. Il ne pouvait que se noyer dans les océans qu'étaient les yeux de Castiel.

Il repensa à la veille. Il savait qu'imaginer former un couple avec Cas était inutile, puisque ça n'arriverait jamais, mais comment était-il censé cesser de l'aimer et le traiter comme un ami alors que ses sentiments pour lui surpassaient l'entendement? Juste croiser son regard le faisait fondre et le toucher faisait brûler en lui un feu ardent. Ignorer ces choses... C'était tout simplement impossible.

Il remarqua avec embarras qu'il fixait Castiel depuis plusieurs secondes. Pourtant, plutôt que détourner le regard, il ne fit que s'y perdre un peu plus, une rougeur apparaissant sur ses joue. L'ex-ange n'avait pas brisé le contact visuel, plongeant lui aussi dans les iris vert forêt de Dean.

Le chasseur ne se rendit pas compte que la proximité entre eux devenait de plus en plus petite. Ce ne fut que lorsque des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et qu'un souffle chaud frappa son visage qu'il réalisa que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de son ami.

Bon dieu, comme la tentation était forte! Il n'avait qu'une envie: franchir la distance qui les séparait et s'emparer de cette bouche qui le faisait rêver jours et nuits. Il voulait désespérément que cette douleur qui lui oppressait la poitrine s'envole, il voulait tout avouer à Castiel en un baiser.

Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. Avec un peu de chance, le brun ressentait la même chose pour lui, ce qui expliquerait qu'il ne se soit pas encore éloigné ainsi que toutes les petites attentions qu'il lui avait portées depuis le début de la semaine. Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait plus à se cacher; les autres accepteraient, voire approuveraient rapidement le couple que Cas et lui formeraient.

D'un autre côté, probablement que Castiel ne l'aimait pas. C'est vrai, ils étaient pas mal proche, que ce soir en ce moment ou n'importe quand, mais il avait toujours eut du mal avec la notion d'espace personnel et n'avait sûrement pas tout compris des normes humaines. Dans ce cas-là, Dean le perdrait et Castiel ne le verrait plus jamais de la même manière.

C'est pour cette seule et unique raison que Dean ferma les yeux et s'éloigna difficilement de Castiel. Ce-dernier le regarda pendant un moment avant de baisser la tête. Impossible d'être plus clair.

La bataille de boules de neige s'arrêta là.

* * *

 **Okaaaay je sais que je vous fais attendre MAIS je vous GARANTIS que Dean et Cas vont faire un très gros pas dans le prochain chapitre :D**

 **J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu et à demain pour LE CHAPITRE :333**

 **Vicky -w-**


	10. Mistletoe

**Hi :D**

 **Voici LE chapitre que nous attendions tous *-***

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez :3**

* * *

 **9- Mistletoe**

Dean s'était toujours imaginé que, la première fois qu'il embrasserait Cas, ce serait un baiser désespéré et violent, tout comme lui l'était. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir tort.

Gabriel était assis sur le divan du bunker, tenant un livre d'une main et caressant les cheveux d'un Sam endormi de l'autre. Le pauvre chasseur n'avait pu combattre le sommeil bien longtemps, la veille, lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés pour écouter un film. Sa tête reposait sur les cuisses de l'archange, qui ne pouvait se décider à bouger. Son Sam avait l'air tellement paisible, ce qui était malheureusement bien rare. La période des fêtes était censée être une période sereine, tranquille et joyeuse, pourtant, l'humain semblait être constamment tracassé, voire hanté, et la vue de son petit-ami dans un état constant de soucis peinait énormément Gabriel. Il réussirait à emmener Sam à se laisser un peu.

-"Gabriel? M'accorderais-tu quelques minutes de ton temps, s'il-te-plaît?" dit soudainement Castiel, faisant sursauter l'archange, qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son cadet.

Il soupira acquiesça. Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement la tempe de Sam avant de se lever doucement, posant la tête du chasseur sur un coussin plutôt que ses jambes. Il suivit ensuite Castiel dans la cuisine et accepta avec joie le café qu'il lui tendit.

-"Que puis-je faire pour toi?" demanda calmement Gabriel en sirotant son café, claquant des doigts pour y rajouter un peu de sucre.

-"J'ai besoin de ton aide pour avouer mes sentiments à Dean."

Cette affirmation manqua faire cracher sa gorgée à l'archange, qui regarda le brun, à la fois ébahi et émerveillé.

-"Tu vas... Tu vas tout lui dire? Vraiment?" s'extasia-t-il en souriant.

Castiel soupira en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

-"Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas encore essayé. J'ai tout tenté, mais il ne semble pas comprendre, malgré le fait que les indices que je lui laisse sont assez évidents. C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas y croire..."

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que la voix rauque par le sommeil de Sam retentisse.

-"Dean ne veut pas accepter que tu l'aimes même si c'est ce qu'il espère le plus," bâilla-t-il en prenant place aux côtés de Gabriel, posant un baiser sur sa joue. "Il va falloir être plutôt direct avec lui si tu veux qu'il comprenne."

Le brun hocha la tête. Sam avait raison. Fini les indices, il devait mettre Dean face aux faits, sans détour. Mais comment? Il ne trouverait jamais le courage de tout lui dire, comme ça. Il fit part de ses inquiétudes au couple, qui sourit. C'est Gabriel qui prit la parole.

-"T'a-t-on déjà parlé de la tradition du gui, Cassie?"

* * *

Quand Dean se leva enfin, Sam était parti faire des courses et Castiel et Kevin l'avaient accompagné pour acheter un ordinateur portable à l'ex-ange, à qui le prophète refusait catégoriquement de passer le sien depuis qu'il l'avait vu chercher des informations sur l'accouplement des abeilles. Les deux seules personnes dans le bunker étaient donc l'aîné des Winchesters et l'archange dévoreur de bonbons et Dean en était reconnaissant.

En se réveillant, il avait soupiré de dépit en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il avait pensé à la veille, au moment où ses lèvres avaient presque touché celles de Castiel, où il aurait enfin découvert leur texture et leur saveur. Il avait ensuite pensé au fait qu'il avait déjà senti ladite texture sur sa peau, et ce, à quelques occasions, la plus récente ayant été trois jours plus tôt. La sensation des douces lèvres sur ses paupières avait semblé se raviver et Dean avait prit la décision d'ignorer ce souvenir.

Ça n'avait effectivement pas fonctionné.

Avec les sensations étaient aussi revenus les mots que le brun lui avait répété. Ils résonnaient encore dans sa tête... _Olani hoath ol_. Que signifiaient cette phrase? En était-ce seulement une? C'est ce qu'il se demanda en marchant vers Gabriel.

-"Woah, Dean, tu as une tête d'enfer!" rigola l'archange en le voyant entrer dans le salon.

-"Ouais, pas besoin de me le rappeler," gronda le chasseur en réponse, ignorant tous les outils et matériaux qui traînaient autour de Gabriel. C'était étrange de le voir construire quelque chose, sachant qu'il pouvait claquer des doigts pour avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. "J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose."

-"Je suis toute ouïe," pouffa l'archange en déposant la ficelle qu'il avait dans les mains. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être celui à qui on demandait des conseils – surtout venant de la personne qu'il avait tué des centaines de fois.

Dean s'assied sur le fauteuil et souffla.

-"Sais-tu ce que les mots "Olani hoath ol" veulent dire?"

Gabriel tourna vers lui un regard sceptique.

-"Où as-tu entendu ça?"

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-"Huh, c'est Castiel qui me les a dit, quand j'étais cloué au lit," expliqua-t-il.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de l'archange était à la fois doux et moqueur. Il leva les yeux sur Dean.

-"Il te le dira lui-même."

* * *

Sam déposa ses sacs de commissions sur le comptoir et se mît à ranger ses achats en sifflotant. Kevin était déjà installé à une table, programmant l'ordinateur de Castiel, et celui-ci avait lancé un regard déterminé à Sam avant de se diriger vers le couloir. Il fut interrompu par des bras autour de sa taille et des lèvres sur la base de sa nuque, à la limite du col de son chandail. Il sourit et se retourna pour faire face à Gabriel, mais il vit quelque chose qui le fit exploser de rire.

Sur sa tête, l'archange avait posé un bandeau de bois sur lequel était fixé une longue tige de bois. Une ficelle était elle-même liée à l'autre extrémité de la tige et du gui était attaché au bout pendant de la corde de laine.

-"Aimes-tu ma splendide invention?" demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-"C'est effectivement très ingénieux, Gaby," rit Sam en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Gabriel, ses pouces caressant ses clavicules.

-"Vous êtes dans l'obligation de m'embrasser, monsieur Winchester," annonça l'archange d'un ton solennel.

-"Et qui suis-je pour défier les dires d'un puissant archange," souffla Sam contre la bouche de Gabriel avant de l'emporter dans un baiser passionné.

* * *

-"Dean, viens ici, s'il-te-plaît!"

Castiel attendit patiemment le chasseur dans sa chambre et tenta de calmer sa respiration en entendant les bruits des pas de Dean dans le couloir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux. Il espérait que le plan proposé par Sam et Gabriel était vraiment aussi infaillible qu'ils l'avaient laissé entendre. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Dean entra.

-"Tu m'as appelé?" interrogea-t-il en s'approchant.

Le brun prit une grande inspiration mais ne répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta un peu l'aîné des Winchesters, qui s'avança encore plus près tout en faisant attention de respecter l'espace personnel de son ami.

-"Cas? Tout va bien?"

L'ex-ange posa sur lui des yeux pétillants et le fixa intensément en levant une main, pointant le plafond de son index. Dean fronça les sourcils et leva la tête.

Du gui.

Dean ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Castiel respira tranquillement. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Pas maintenant. C'était sa seule chance de prouver son amour à son meilleur ami.

Alors que Dean baissait la tête pour demander au brun ce qui se passait, Castiel posa ses mains sur ses joues et parcourut la distance qui les séparait. Il n'hésita pas, ferma les yeux et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du chasseur.

Dean se tendit, les yeux écarquillés. Cas... Cas l'embrassait. Cas avait fait le premier pas pour l'embrasser. Des dizaines de pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit du chasseur, mais seule l'une d'entre elles revenaient toujours.

Cas l'aimait.

Une vague de soulagement le frappa, tout le stress et la peur remplacés par un bonheur qui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre et une sensation d'extasie si puissante qu'il en était étourdi. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, laissant chaque mèche caresser ses doigts, et inclina la tête pour répondre au baiser.

C'était doux. C'était chaste. C'était gracieux.

C'était parfait.

Ils durent éventuellement s'éloigner l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle et, front contre front, plongèrent dans le regard inondé d'une myriade d'émotions de l'autre. Castiel laissa son index tracer la mâchoire de Dean, comme absorbé par la douceur de la peau mélangée à la rugosité de la barbe de deux jours. Son pouce se posa sur la lèvre inférieure pleine de l'homme et il tira doucement dessus, hypnotisé par la beauté de l'humain.

-"Olani hoath ol," susurra-t-il distraitement.

-"Cas, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda Dean dans un murmure.

Castiel sourit et s'approcha encore de lui, ses lèvres frôlant celles du chasseur.

-"Ça veut dire que je t'aime, Dean. Je t'aime."

Dean ne pût empêcher un sourire tendre d'apparaître sur ses lèvres, les mêmes lèvres qui se posèrent délicatement sur celles entrouvertes de Castiel.

-"Je t'aime aussi, Cas. Olani hoath ol."

* * *

 **ENFIN!**

 **Je suis tellement contente d'avoir enfin publié ce chapitre, j'en pouvais plus de les voir se tourner autour (et c'est moi l'auteure, vous imaginez xD)**

 **La définition de la phrase en Enochian est vraiment celle mentionnée (je me suis renseignée :3** )

 **BREF à demain ^^**

 **Vicky -w-**


	11. Snow Day

**Coucou!**

 **Encore désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos merveilleuses reviews, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, mais je vous assure que je les ai lues et que je vous remercie infiniment! :3**

 **J'ai passé des HEURES à réfléchir au contenu de ce chapitre ;-; Je m'étais dit que faire un petit smut Sabriel serait bien mais, finalement, je réserve ça pour plus tard xP**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même! ^^**

 **PS: Je suis horriblement désolée du retard, mon frère a décidé de prendre le monopole de mon ordinateur**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **10- Journée Enneigée**

Lorsque Castiel ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain, la première chose qu'il vu fut le monde plus coloré que jamais. Pourtant, sa chambre n'avait pas changée d'un poil. Les vêtements traînaient encore au pied du lit, la peluche de Rudolph occupait toujours sa table de chevet et les livres empilés sur le bureau, comme la veille et les jours d'avant.

Malgré tout, le monde semblait plus clair, plus beau. Les lumières paraissaient plus lumineuses, les couleurs plus ravissantes l'air plus doux. Tout cela, réalisa l'ex-ange, était le monde tel qu'il avait toujours été, mais c'est la cape de noirceur qui obscurcissait son cœur qui lui cachait toute sa beauté. La pensée que Dean ne l'aimerait jamais en retour avait troublé sa vision de ce qui l'entourait. Mais, aujourd'hui, il savait que ces espoirs n'avaient pas été vains, que le chasseur partageait ses sentiments, et le voile ténébreux s'était envolé.

Il s'étira, tel un chat, et se leva, enfilant la robe de chambre bleue qui pendait au crochet de la porte. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine avant de s'arrêter et faire demi-tour, marchant dans le couloir pour se rendre devant la chambre de l'aîné des Winchesters. Elle était entrouverte, il ne fit donc que la pousser et pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assied sur le matelas, prudent de ne pas faire de bruits.

Dean dormait encore profondément, couché sur le ventre, une main sous l'oreiller et l'autre dessus. La couverture était baissée jusqu'à sa taille, laissant libre vue à son dos musclé et nu – contrairement au bas de son corps, qui était vêtu d'un boxer noir. La peau qui était visible aux yeux de Castiel était tentatrice, appelant ses doigts à caresser ce qu'il s'était refuser depuis si longtemps. La nuque ainsi que le haut du dos de l'homme étaient couverts de taches de rousseur qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. Il ravala cependant ses envies. Il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour initier de telles actions.

-"C'est impoli de fixer les gens, Cas," prononça soudainement la voix endormie de Dean, faisant sursauter le brun.

Le chasseur s'assied sur son lit et s'étira longuement, soupirant en sentant à quel point ses muscles étaient tendus. Il remarqua que l'ex-ange regardait intensément son torse et il rougit, toussotant en remontant la couverture pour se cacher. C'était stupide, Castiel l'avait vu torse nu plus d'une fois, mais il avait toujours honte des cicatrices qui le couvrait, de la rugosité de sa peau et surtout des taches qui la parsemait. C'était le genre de chose qu'il aurait aimé chez une femme, c'était beaucoup trop féminin pour lui.

-"Tu... Tu voulais quelque chose?" demanda-t-il en tentant de cacher la rougeur de ses joues, détournant le regard.

-"Je souhaitais seulement te réveiller. Il est 10 heures."

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage du brun pour savoir qu'il était blessé, sa voix débordant de tristesse. Qu'avait-il fait? L'ex-ange avait probablement mal pris ses intentions, réalisa-t-il. Il croyait sûrement que, en détournant le regard et en cachant son corps, il avait honte de lui. Bon dieu, on aurait dit un film pour fillette à l'eau de rose.

Il s'appuya sur ses mains, qui étaient posées près de Castiel, et se redressa assez pour placer un timide baiser sur le coin des lèvres de celui-ci, qui l'observait un instant, surpris, avant de sourire et d'embrasser sa joue.

-"Allons manger," chuchota-t-il en se levant, offrant sa main à Dean, qui la prit en rigolant.

Le brun le tira hors du lit d'un coup, et le chasseur glapit de surprise – même s'il n'avouerait jamais avoir glapi. Ils se retrouvèrent torse contre torse et tous deux le rose aux joues, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Dean s'éloigna de lui le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt et le suivit dans la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent à la table avec les œufs que l'aîné des Winchesters avait préparés et se mirent à manger, se jetant quelques fois des petits coups d'œil et souriant timidement lorsqu'ils croisaient le regard de l'autre.

Après un moment de ce manège, Dean souffla un bon coup avant de se tourner complètement vers Castiel.

-"Ça te dirait d'aller boire un chocolat chaud avec moi, aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-il rapidement et il se dit que le brun ne l'avait sûrement pas compris, à la vitesse qu'il avait fait sa demande.

-"J'adorerais," répondit son vis-à-vis en souriant.

* * *

Le bruit des clochettes retentit quand la porte du café s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les deux hommes. Dean tenta d'ignorer l'étrange picotement qui chatouillait sa nuque, comme s'il était observé, et entraîna Castiel vers leur table habituelle en le tirant par la main. Il lui commanda de rester là pendant qu'il allait chercher leur commande et le brun acquiesça, se tournant vers la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir les gros flocons tomber paresseusement du ciel. Le chasseur se dirigea vers le comptoir, où l'attendait déjà une jeune femme qui tenait deux verres de carton dans ses mains. Il lui sourit poliment et sortit son portefeuille pour payer mais la femme l'arrêta.

-"C'est un cadeau de la maison," expliqua-t-elle en lui donnant les breuvages avant de s'appuyer sur le comptoir, le menton dans le creux de la main. "Vous savez, il y a une forêt, pas si loin d'ici; vous pourriez facilement vous y rendre en cinq minutes en voiture. Pourquoi n'y emmèneriez-vous pas votre copain? Je suis sûre qu'il apprécierais!"

Pour une fois, Dean fut heureux de ne pas avoir à la reprendre à propos de sa relation avec Castiel. Mais qu'étaient-ils? Formaient-ils réellement un couple? Ils n'en avaient pas parlé du tout, n'y avaient même pas pensé.

L'idée de la jeune fille n'était pas si mauvaise. Il emmènerait l'ex-ange dans cette forêt et en profiterait pour avoir cette conversation avec lui – une conversation qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir un jour avec qui que ce soit.

Il retourna auprès de Castiel et lui tendit son gobelet.

-"Viens avec moi, j'ai une idée."

Sans poser de questions, le brun le suivit dans l'Impala. Son regard alterna entre le paysage blanc qui défilait à sa droite et le magnifique chasseur à sa gauche jusqu'à ce que, finalement, le véhicule s'immobilise devant une forêt. Ils sortirent tous les deux et suivirent le sentier qui les conduisit au cœur du bois.

L'endroit était magique. Les sapins et les feuillus dénudés de leurs feuilles étaient couverts de neige, les flocons qui tombaient au sol formaient un fin tapis blanc et les chants des mésanges accompagnaient chacun de leurs pas. On aurait presque dit un lieu comme décrit dans les contes de fée.

Une main chaude se faufilant dans la sienne fit sursauter Dean, qui se tourna vers Castiel avant de sourire doucement, entrelaçant leurs doigts en une étreinte chaleureuse. Ils continuèrent leur route ainsi, buvant leurs chocolats chauds à petites gorgées, avant que le chasseur ne brise le silence paisible.

-"Cas... Il faut qu'on parle."

-"Oui, Dean?" demanda Castiel, ne pouvant cacher l'anxiété dans sa voix suite à l'affirmation du châtain.

Dean inspira profondément avant d'expirer, un nuage de buée s'échappant de sa bouche lors du processus.

-"Toi et moi... On est quoi?" murmura-t-il en cherchant le regard du brun. Ce-dernier sembla réfléchir un moment avant de lui envoyer un sourire éclatant, sourire qui se rendit à ses yeux pour les faire pétiller de bonheur. Il s'arrêta et posa ses mains sur les joues de Dean, l'attirant à lui pour coller leurs fronts sans briser le contact visuel.

-"Certains appelleraient cela un couple, d'autres préféreraient le terme amoureux ou petits-amis. Mais nous sommes _nous_ , Dean. Et j'aime ce que nous sommes."

Dean resta bouche-bée par la déclaration de Castiel, mais un sourire radieux remplaça rapidement l'expression ébahie du chasseur et il éclata d'un rire à la fois soulagé et joyeux.

-"Dans ce cas, Castiel, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être _mon Castiel_ à partir de maintenant?" souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de l'ex-ange.

-"Je serai ton Castiel à la seule et unique condition que tu acceptes d'être _mon Dean_ ," susurra-t-il en réponse, caressant sa pommette de son pouce.

-"Dans ce cas, je suis tout à toi," finit Dean en pressant ses lèvres contres celles de Castiel dans un baiser aussi doux qu'intense.

C'était une journée enneigée, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient froid, trouvant chaleur et réconfort dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

 **J'aime TELLEMENT imaginer Dean et Cas super timides et rougissants en présence de l'autre omg I just can't *Q***

 **Anyway, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, malgré le lien presque absent avec la neige xD**

 **Bisous, à demain ^3^**

 **(J'ai décidé d'arrêter de signer parce que c'est con .-. Je veux dire, vous lisez cette fic, mon nom est juste en haut, je me trouve stupide de préciser mon nom en bas aussi xD) Petite parenthèse comme ça '-')**


	12. Angel

**Heyy ^^**

 **Premièrement, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié de chapitre hier... J'ai eu une journée de fou et le syndrome de la page blanche m'a prise par surprise et UGH! Peu importe la raison, je suis désolée :c**

 **Deuxièmement, ce chapitre comptera pour celui d'hier et celui d'aujourd'hui car, voilà, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière ;-;**

 **Anyway, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez... :3**

* * *

 **12- Angel**

L'odeur de Castiel était omniprésente, lui emplissait les poumons et envahissait ses sens à chaque souffle. Que ses yeux soient ouverts ou couverts de ses paupières, il ne pouvait chasser l'image ces orbes céruléennes qui le hantaient jours et nuits depuis si longtemps, ces deux perles d'azur qui n'essayaient même pas de cacher tout l'amour et la dévotion qu'il ressentait pour lui. La douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts et les frissons qui le parcourait quand les paumes chaudes caressaient sans honte son visage, y vouant une adoration à peine contenue qui ne cesserait probablement jamais de faire frémir le chasseur des pieds à la tête.

Lorsque Dean ouvrit les yeux, se tournant pour se coucher sur le côté et faire face à l'espace vide sur son lit, il ne pût s'empêcher de s'imaginer se réveiller chaque matin avec Castiel à cet endroit. Sentir son souffle contre le creux de son cou ou sur son torse, ses cheveux bordéliques chatouiller son menton, ses doigts agrippant paresseusement ses bras pour le tenir plus près de lui, le laissant sentir cette chaleur diffuse que produisait son corps. Il s'imaginait se réveiller chaque matin avec la personne qu'il aimait et il souriait.

Il était heureux.

C'était étrange de pouvoir l'affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute quand il avait passé toute sa vie à tenter d'accepter qu'il ne le serait jamais. Un chasseur ne pouvait qu'extrêmement rarement annoncer qu'il avait trouvé le bonheur, pas dans un monde où tuer des monstres et perdre les êtres qui nous sont chers sont quotidien. Mais lui, lui l'avait trouvé. Un ange l'avait sauvé de l'Enfer et l'avait du même coup sauvé de lui-même, de ce qu'il serait devenu, de ce qu'il aurai fait. Et il en serait à jamais reconnaissant.

Il soupira et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, un sourire niais au visage.

Heureux.

 _Il était heureux._

* * *

Aller au centre-d'achats avec Castiel était devenu normal pour le chasseur. Ils se promenaient de boutique en boutique, l'ex-ange observant les articles qui l'intéressaient et discutant avec les employés et les clients, qui se sentaient immédiatement à l'aise avec lui. Castiel avait cette capacité de rendre les gens qui l'entouraient confortables.

Le brun avait révélé une certaine passion pour la communication avec d'autres êtres humains. Il aimait en apprendre plus sur les différents individus, sur le mode de vie des gens normaux. Il aimait les aider à sa façon, puisqu'il ne possédait plus les pouvoirs qu'être un ange lui conférait. S'il pouvait apporter du réconfort à qui que ce soit, il le ferait. Il avait fait tant de mal durant son existence, il voulait faire rédemption.

Dean sifflotait, saisissant un jouet qu'il examina en haussant les sourcils, se demandant "Mais qui achèterait cette merde?" quand Castiel revint vers lui, penseur. Le chasseur fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

-"Tout va bien?"

L'ex-ange ne répondit que par un "huh" presque inaudible avant de partir vers la porte de sortie qui le mènerait à l'extérieur. Le châtain le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre Castiel dans cet état? Il le suivit et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il n'entre dans l'Impala. Il empoigna son bras et le plaqua doucement contre la portière.

-"Cas, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, s'il-te-plaît," susurra-t-il, caressant son cou du bout des doigts.

Il garda le silence, détournant le regard.

-"Cas," répéta Dean plus fermement. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Castiel tenta de se dégager et le chasseur resserra sa prise.

-"Bordel, Cas! C'est quoi ton problème?"

Le brun se crispa et, soudainement, Dean se retrouva pressé fermement contre la carrosserie de sa voiture, le choc vidant ses poumons de leur air. Il croisa le regard de Castiel et le fixa, toute l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage. Les traits tendus du brun se détendirent subitement et il desserra son emprise sur les épaules du châtain.

-"J-Je suis désolé," bégaya Castiel en baissant la tête.

Dean posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit, malgré que ses yeux soient toujours pleins d'inquiétude.

-"Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

-"C'est moi qui devrait te poser la question... J'aurais pu te blesser, et ce, pour une raison stupide!" s'exclama l'ex-ange en s'éloignant, mais Dean l'attira à nouveau vers lui, se retrouvant collé à lui.

-"Raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse," dit-il en embrassant le nez de Castiel, qui souffla avant de se lancer timidement.

-"Tout à l'heure, j'ai rattrapé une fillette qui était tombée et la mère m'a dit que j'étais un ange..."

Il ne fallut pas plus qu'une seconde à Dean pour comprendre ce qui peinait le brun.

-"Cas... Avec ou sans Grâce, tu seras toujours un ange," le rassura-t-il en souriant tendrement.

-"Dean..."

-"Tu es mon ange, okay? Mon ange. Tu ne te rends pas compte du bien que tu fais autour de toi, hein? Tout le monde t'aime, tu fais le bien partout où tu vas. Je m'en fiche que tu aies des ailes ou non. Je me fiche de tout ce que tu aies pu faire dans le passé. Tu es un ange, peu importe ce que tu fais ou as fait."

Dean s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Castiel le fixa, comme s'il plongeait dans son âme pour y trouver une trace de mensonge, mais tout ce qu'il trouva dans les iris verts fut une honnêteté sans bornes et un amour infini.

-"Mon ange..." murmura-t-il dans un souffle et le brun sourit.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait été, Dean ne le rejèterait pas. Dean serait là pour lui.

C'était à se demander; qui était le vrai ange, entre eux?

* * *

 **Oulala, je ne publie pas à temps et EN PLUS je vous arrive avec un chapitre vraiment inutile ;-; Quel monstre je suis ;-;**

 **J'espère que vous aurez quand même aimé, en tout cas xP**

 **Byyye ^^**


	13. Silver And Gold

**Yo :3**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, j'adore les lire et je fais mon possible pour y répondre ^^**

 **Voici le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :D Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **13- Argent Et Or**

En explorant les pièces inoccupées du bunker, Gabriel s'attendait à trouver bien des choses; des armes insolites, des dossiers sur des créatures inconnues ou encore des objets personnels ayant appartenu aux anciens Hommes de Lettre. Il n'avait pas pensé trouver une boîte entièrement emplie de décorations de Noël.

Il n'avait pas une grande connaissance de ces rats de bibliothèque, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils célébraient des fêtes comme celle-ci. Encore une chose qu'il apprenait sur ce monde qu'il avait cru connaître du fond de sa poche.

Il prit la boîte dans ses bras pour la monter au salon. Il sourit en apercevant son cadet assis sur le fauteuil, feuilletant un livre. La télévision était allumée, mais il n'y était pas attentif, complètement plongé dans sa lecture. L'archange s'assied sur le bras du meuble et tapota l'épaule du brun.

-"Hey, Cassie! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!" s'exclama-t-il en désignant les décorations lorsqu'il eut enfin l'attention de l'ex-ange.

Il vida le contenu sur le sol, aux pieds de son petit frère, et ce-dernier se mis à genoux devant les divers objets qui jonchaient le sol, Gabriel en face de lui, dans la même position. La plupart des boules et des banderoles étaient soit dorées ou argentées. Gabriel prit l'un des globes et le tint à la hauteur de son regard pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers Castiel.

-"Tu sais, quand tu étais encore un tout petit ange, tes ailes étaient presque de la même couleur que cette boule," avoua-t-il en souriant tendrement.

Castiel eut l'air déconcerté, inclinant légèrement la tête.

-"Je croyais que mes ailes avaient toujours été noires."

-"Pas toujours. Quand papa t'a créé, tes plumes étaient toutes scintillantes, témoignant de ton innocence. Au fil des millénaires, pourtant, elles se sont assombries et sont devenues grises. Je crois qu'elles sont devenues entièrement noires lorsque tu es allé cherché ton beau prince en Enfer."

Il remarqua que le visage du brun était voilé de tristesse et se reprit aussitôt.

-"Rassures-toi, ce n'est pas de l'impureté ou quoi que ce soit! Plus les anges s'approchent de leur maturité, plus la couleur de leur plumage changera. C'est comme un bébé blond qui devient brun ou noir dans la vingtaine. Mes ailes, moi, étaient brunes à ma création et sont devenues dorées lorsque j'ai atteint ma maturité." Il réfléchit un instant avant qu'un sourire en coin ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. "Je me souviens que Lucifer se vantait de ses plumes blanches immaculées. Elles sont devenues roses bonbon."

Castiel explosa de rire et Gabriel se dit qu'il devrait rire plus souvent. Son petit frère avait-il rit ainsi après son départ? Comment avait-il prit le coup?

Ils avaient toujours été très proches. Lorsque Castiel n'était encore qu'un angelot qui apprenait tout juste à voler, l'archange le rejoignait dans un coin calme et démêlait son plumage toujours emmêlé, tout comme les cheveux de son véhicule. C'est avec lui qu'il faisait la plupart de ses tâches, apprenant à son cadet les bases de la création. Ils dormaient ensemble, se couvrant de leurs ailes - celles petites et touffues de Castiel et celles larges et fines de Gabriel. L'archange avait toujours su que Castiel était différent. Il avait été celui qui était resté près de lui quand il avait ressenti la première lueur d'un doute et il l'avait longuement rassuré, lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il le protégerait.

Il s'était sauvé peu après, le laissant seul derrière et brisant du même coup sa promesse.

-"Je suis désolé, Cas," souffla-t-il en baissant la tête, un sourire triste remplaçant celui enjoué qu'il avant avant.

Il s'attendait à des questions, à des jugements, à des cris, des reproches, mais rien ne vint. Ne vint qu'une main réconfortante sur son épaule et un regard sincère et miséricordieux.

-"Tu n'as pas à l'être," dit-il, souriant. Il prit lui aussi une boule et la montra à son aîné. "La dernière fois que je les ai vues, tes ailes étaient approximativement de cette couleur. Le sont-elles toujours?"

Gabriel rougit légèrement mais lui fit un clin d'œil.

-"Nope! Elles sont plus foncées, comme du bronze. Tu sais pourquoi, pas vrai?"

-"Je... non," annonça le cadet, curieux. "N'avais-tu pas atteint ta maturité?"

Le plus âgé s'approcha de lui et regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les épiait.

-"Quand tu atteins ta maturité, ça signifie que tu es en mesure de... t'accoupler. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

-"Je ne comprends pas. Tu as eu des relations sexuelles bien avant que je ne te revois, pourtant, tes ailes n'avaient pas changées. Pourquoi maintenant?"

-"Comment t'expliquer, mon cher petit frère... J'ai bel et bien fait des galipettes avec d'autres avant nos retrouvailles, mais je ne m'étais jamais accouplé, je n'avais jamais lié ma Grâce à l'âme d'un humain auparavant. Sam... Sam a été le premier," avoua-t-il timidement, un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres.

Le visage de Castiel s'illumina.

-"Je suis très heureux pour toi, Gabe," le félicita-t-il et Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente du surnom que son petit frère avait toujours refusé d'utiliser.

Ils continuèrent d'observer les décorations pendant quelques minutes avant que l'archange ne gâche à nouveau le silence.

-"Tu sais..." commença-t-il avant de prendre une pause et continuer. "Dean... Il est bien pour toi. Tu l'aimes et c'est évident que c'est réciproque. Vous êtes carrément des âmes-sœurs et je suis certain que Charlie, Garth, Kevin et Sam seraient d'accord avec moi sur ce coup-ci. Donc... penses-y, okay?"

Les pommettes de Castiel virèrent au rose et il baissa la tête.

-"Malgré que je sois prêt à le faire dès maintenant, je crois que Dean aura besoin d'un peu de temps avant d'accepter de s'engager dans quelque chose d'aussi sérieux..."

Gabriel sourit tendrement.

-"Bien sûr qu'il lui faudra du temps. Il faut y réfléchir avant de se lier à quelqu'un à vie. Mais n'oublie pas de lui en parler, d'accord, frangin?"

-"J'y veillerai," sourit à son tour l'ex-ange.

Il en parlerait à Dean dès le lendemain.

* * *

 **BOOOOOOOOOUM FOGNHLSNHFGLIUEB okay great**

 **Je suis heureuse de ce chapitre (que voulez-vous, BrOTP feels see) :3**

 **J'espère que vous aurez aussi aimé et à demain pour la prochaine journée :D**


	14. Gift Wrapping

**Salut ^^**

 **Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas avoir pu publier hier, mais, croyez-moi, je l'aurais fait si je l'avais pu. Je ne raconterai pas toute l'histoire, mais disons que les calmants ne me font pas xD**

 **Donc! Aujourd'hui, je publie ce chapitre-ci, qui est celui d'hier, et, ce soir, je publierai celui d'aujourd'hui :3**

 **J'ai aussi lues toutes vos reviews et je ne pourrai jamais dire à quel point je suis reconnaissante! :D**

 **Enfin, bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 **14- Emballage de cadeaux**

C'est Kevin qui se réveilla en premier sous le choc d'une révélation. Il ne prit que deux minutes pour s'habiller et courut dans les chambres des autres, commençant avec celle de Gabriel et Sam. Il ouvrit la porte et le regretta immédiatement que le couple ne dormait pas vraiment… Il referma d'un coup la porte, se demandant s'il y avait beaucoup d'acide dans le bunker qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se brûler les yeux et s'effacer l'image horrible qui s'était gravée dans sa mémoire.

-"Levez-vous, les mecs! Rendez-vous dans la cuisine dans cinq minutes!" annonça-il assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent.

Il trouva la chambre de Dean vide. Il soupira et se dirigea vers celle de Castiel.

-"Hey, Casti-"

Il s'interrompit en voyant Dean, assis sur le matelas et caressant les cheveux du brun encore endormi. Le chasseur se tourna vers lui et sourit.

-"On vous rejoins dans cinq minutes," dit-il silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Castiel.

Kevin sourit à son tour, tentant de cacher le froncement de ses sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu Dean aussi affectueux et attentionné envers quelqu'un. Enfin, il était très heureux pour les deux tourtereaux; ils s'étaient tourné autour pendant des années, selon Sam. Ils méritaient grandement de petits moments comme ceux-ci.

Il referma la porte pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il prépara du café. Cas et Dean entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard, épaule contre épaule et main dans la main. Gabriel et Sam les suivirent dix minutes après. Kevin leur servit à tous un café avant de s'asseoir à table, un air sérieux sur le visage.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kev?" demanda Dean, curieux.

-"On a pas acheté les cadeaux."

Ce... n'était pas ce à quoi les autres s'attendaient. À voir l'air du prophète, ça aurait pu être une autre apocalypse, Crowley qui recommençait à le harceler... Quelque chose de grave, quoi. Aucun d'entre eux aurait pensé à l'achat de présents.

-"Je propose qu'on les achète tout de suite. Les magasins vont bientôt être vides si on ne se dépêche pas et, de toute manière, on n'a rien à faire aujourd'hui. Ça vous dit?"

Ils se regardèrent tous, se demandant silencieusement s'ils étaient tous d'accord, et Castiel sourit au jeune homme.

-"Je crois que nous sommes tous partants," annonça-t-il en se levant. "Allons-y!"

* * *

Sam déambulait dans les rangées, cherchant le cadeau qui ferait sauter Gabriel de joie. Il avait déjà ce qu'il offrirait à Dean - le cadeau était déjà en sa possession. Celui de Kevin n'avait pas été difficile à trouver et celui de Castiel, bien que le chasseur n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'il aimerait avoir, reposait lui aussi au fond du charriot.

Ce fut étonnamment le cadeau de Gabe qui fut le plus difficile à dénicher. Sam le connaissait du fond de sa poche, pourrait tout décrire de lui les yeux fermés, mais il ne pouvait choisir un seul petit cadeau pour le rendre heureux.

C'est en passant devant une boutique de chocolats qu'il sut.

* * *

Gabriel, quant à lui, avait déjà terminé ses achats. Il était assis sur un banc, attendant le retour des autres. Il n'avait rien à faire et s'ennuyait à mourir, il se leva donc pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Ses sacs en mains, il marcha lentement, sifflotant les airs des chansons de Noël qui passaient à la radio qui était diffusée dans tout le centre-d'achats. Un bruit perturba alors l'atmosphère sereine. Un sanglot qui attira immédiatement l'attention de l'archange, qui fit volte-face. Il aperçut, assise sur un banc, une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans, et un petit garçon, qui devait être son frère et avait, au maximum, cinq ans. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla en face d'eux.

-"Hey, pourquoi pleures-tu, princesse?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle ne releva pas la tête et ne fit que se frotter les yeux, serrant son cadet dans ses bras.

-"J-Je suis perdue! Papa est parti et je ne le trouve plus!" pleura-t-elle.

Gabriel sourit et posa un doigt sous son menton pour la forcer à relever la tête. Quand elle le vit, les yeux de la gamine s'élargirent aussitôt, son regard n'étant pas dirigé sur l'archange, mais plutôt derrière lui. Elle étira un bras pour toucher quelque chose que personne ne pouvait voir.

-"Woah, elles sont belles!" s'extasia-t-elle en caressant une plume, totalement calme à présent, et Gabriel rit doucement.

-"Suivez-moi, je vais vous ramener à votre papa, d'accord?"

Fascinée, la jeune fille prit la main de son petit frère, qui semblait tout aussi extasié qu'elle, avant de les confier à leur père, qui les cherchait, quelques boutiques plus loin.

* * *

Kevin savait exactement ce qu'il achèterait à sa famille. Il les avait assez côtoyés pour les connaître. On aurait pu croire que Gabriel et lui n'étaient pas très proches, mais c'était à lui que l'archange venait demander des conseils lorsqu'il voulait impressionner Sam. Il aurait pu aller chercher auprès de Dean s'il n'avait pas été certain que ce-dernier lui arracherait ses ailes.

Donc, leçon de cette histoire: il connaissait parfaitement chaque membre de sa petite famille. Et il avait utilisé ces connaissances pour leur acheter ce qu'il savait qui leur ferait plaisir. Ils le méritaient, après tout.

* * *

Castiel ne savait toujours pas quoi choisir pour Sam et Kevin. Il savait que les deux garçons partageaient une passion pour l'informatique - il l'avait découvert en les entendant parler avec animation de l'énorme ordinateur du bunker.

Mais Cas, le pauvre, ne connaissait rien dans ce domaine. Il se tenait donc devant un rayon où se trouvaient nombres d'ordinateurs de tous genres et marques sans savoir quoi choisir.

-"Puis-je vous offrir mon aide, monsieur?" offrit un jeune employé en souriant poliment.

-"Oui, s'il-vous-plaît. Je suis à la recherche de vos deux meilleurs ordinateurs portables. Ceux de mes amis sont endommagés," expliqua-t-il et l'homme sourit.

-"J'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Suivez-moi."

* * *

Ne manquait plus que Dean, qui avait envie de se frapper la tête sur un mur à plusieurs reprises. Il cherchait depuis presque une demi-heure le présent qu'il offrirait à Castiel. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui ferait plaisir, pas même un peu. Bien sûr, il l'avait côtoyé pendant des années, mais, vu le changement dans leur relation, devait-il changer la nature de ses cadeaux? Castiel s'attendait-il à plus de sa part?

Il grogna, prit une statuette au hasard et alla payer. Il trouverait quelque chose de mieux plus tard.

* * *

Les voila qui étaient tous assis dans le salon, des rouleaux d'emballage en face d'eux et des sacs festifs pour les paresseux qui ne voulaient pas se casser la tête avec le papier.

Ils procédèrent à l'emballage de leurs cadeaux, chacun choisissant des couleurs différentes et des motifs divers. Ça parlait, riait, chantonnait. C'était heureux.

* * *

-"Dean, as-tu une minute?"

Le chasseur interrompit sa conversation avec Kevin pour se tourner vers Castiel.

-"O-Ouais, bien sûr."

Il s'excusa au jeune homme et suivit le brun jusqu'à sa chambre. Castiel verrouilla la porte derrière eux et invita Dean à prendre place à côté de lui sur le matelas, ce qu'il fit avec hésitation.

-"Pourquoi tu barres la porte?" demanda-t-il.

-"Pour être certain que nous ne soyons pas dérangés," expliqua-t-il et il continua immédiatement pour éviter que le châtain ne lui coupe la parole. "Je dois te parler à propos de nous."

Dean resta silencieux, malgré le froncement de sourcils inquiets qui se traça sur son visage. Castiel avait-il réalisé qu'ils ne fonctionneraient pas? Qu'il était destiné à souffrir avec Dean? Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du chasseur, mais il attendit que l'ex-ange finisse.

-"J'ai beau être humain, je garde toujours des caractéristiques propres aux anges. Dont la capacité de me lier corps et âmes à la personne que j'aime. Et... vu l'avancement de notre relation, je préférais t'en faire part, pour que tu puisses y réfléchir un peu..." déballa-t-il rapidement, nerveux.

Dean resta bouche-bée. Castiel envisageait la possibilité de se lier à lui? L'idée le rendait aussi enthousiaste qu'incertain. L'incertitude prit le dessus sur la joie et il se tendit un peu.

-"Je ne te force à rien, Dean. Je ne voulais que te tenir au courant pour ne pas te faire de mauvaises surprises. Si l'idée de t'accoupler à moi te répugne ou t'effraie, je n'aurai aucun regret à ne pas le faire. Je regretterais plutôt de te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne désires pas," le rassura Castiel en souriant.

Dean se tourna vers lui et répondit timidement à son sourire.

Être lié à Cas.

Il y penserait.

* * *

 **BON JE NE Sait que penser de ce chapitre .-.**

 **Mon estime de moi extraordinaire doit commencer à vous taper sur les nerfs mais je ne sait pas si j'aime ce chapitre ;-; Il est tellement viiiiiiide D:**

 **Anyway, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!**

 **PS: ZephireBleue, puisque je t'adore, je vais te donner un indice sur le contenu du chapitre de tout à l'heure: Sabriel.**


	15. Winter Wonderland

**Hii :D**

 **Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de la journée! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

 **PS: Je n'ai aucune idée de la traduction française du titre alors voilà je le laisse comme ça xD**

* * *

 **15- Winter Wonderland**

-"Gabriel? Tu peux venir ici, une seconde? J'ai à te parler."

À l'entente de la voix de son petit-ami, l'archange posa son verre de lait sur le comptoir de la cuisine et rejoignit Sam dans le salon. Il n'y avait qu'eux, mais pas pour longtemps. Kevin avait l'habitude de se lever tôt et Dean et Castiel n'étaient jamais bien loin derrière. Il se dirigea donc rapidement vers le divan sur lequel le chasseur était assis et se blottit à ses côtés. Levant les yeux, il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les lunettes de lecture posées sur le nez de l'humain avant que ce-dernier ne les enlève et les pose sur la table basse, près du livre qu'il avait été occupé à lire. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de l'être céleste et l'attira contre son torse.

-"Tu sais quel jour on est, pas vrai?" demanda-t-il et Gabriel sourit en embrassant doucement son cou.

-"15 décembre 2015. Ça fait un an, maintenant," récita-t-il.

Sam soupira de contentement et resserra sa prise sur l'archange.

-"J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose pour fêter ça. Ensemble, juste toi et moi," susurra-t-il contre ses cheveux et le plus petit rigola avant de lever la tête et poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Sam.

-"Tout ce que tu veux, Sammy."

Le chasseur se leva et tira sur la main de Gabriel pour le forcer à se redresser à son tour. Ils rirent comme des adolescents qui font une bêtises alors qu'ils couraient vers l'entrée, main dans la main, pour enfiler des habits hivernaux et sortir en fermant discrètement la lourde porte de fer. Sam les guida jusqu'à une Trans-Am noire qu'il s'était procurée au cas où il voudrait utiliser une voiture mais que Dean était absent et dans laquelle ils montèrent tous les deux. Il démarra et roula hors de l'allée jusqu'à la route, se dirigeant vers la ville.

Les rues étaient presque désertes à cause de la neige qui recouvrait les routes et qui les rendait glissantes. Les gens préféraient rester à l'intérieur que de devoir endurer le froid de cette journée. Le couple ne pouvait que se réjouir de l'absence quasi-totale d'autres personnes qu'eux. Cette journée, qu'elle soit ensoleillée ou glaciale, était _leur_ journée. La journée où ils étaient devenus un tout, un entier, _un univers à eux seuls_. Ils voulaient et allaient en profiter.

Sam gara sa voiture dans le stationnement d'un parc. Ils sortirent de l'habitacle en métal et marchèrent sur les sentiers du parc sans jamais lâcher la main de l'autre. Ils s'assirent sur un banc. observant les modules de jeux en souriant doucement. Les balançoires bougeaient d'avant à arrière à chaque poussées du vent et Sam souffla doucement.

-"Crois-tu qu'un jour, quand tout sera terminé, on pourra..." Il avala difficilement sa salive. "Vivre une vie normale?"

Gabriel se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-"Que veux-tu dire?"

Sam rit nerveusement, passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux, déplaçant sa tuque dans un angle qui n'empêcha plus la neige d'atteindre le sommet de son crâne. Les flocons qui fondaient laissaient une traînée d'eau couler sur les tempes du chasseur, qui frissonna.

-"Cesser la chasse. Couper les ponts avec le Paradis. Être normaux..." Il sourit tendrement. "Je serais avocat et toi pâtissier. On habiterait dans une petite maison qu'on aurait achetée avec l'argent qu'on aurait gagné en travaillant. On s'occuperait ensemble d'un petit jardin et, parfois, on s'assoirait sur une chaise berçante pour regarder les oiseaux et les écureuils manger sur les perchoirs qu'on aurait accrochés sur une poutre horizontale. Puis, quelques années plus tard, quand on serait prêts, on adopterait une magnifique petite fille qu'on regarderait s'amuser dans ce parc. Les vendredis, on irait rendre visite à Dean et Cas et elle jouerait avec son cousin pendant qu'on préparerait un barbecue et qu'on fêterait avec Kevin, Garth et Charlie. On ne passerait plus nos vies à risquer celles des autres autant que les nôtres. On n'aurait plus à pleurer la perte des êtres chers et on se souviendrait avec un sourire de ceux qu'on n'a pas pu sauver."

Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de la barrière de ses lèvres et il baissa la tête.

-"C'est tout ce que je veux, Gaby. J'en ai assez de cette vie qu'on nous a imposée. Pourquoi doit-on sauver tout le monde et jeter à l'eau toutes les chances qu'on a d'être heureux? Pourquoi Kevin a-t-il perdu sa petite-amie? Pourquoi Dean et Cas ne mériteraient pas de pouvoir profiter du temps qu'il leur reste ensemble sans avoir à se soucier du bien ou du mal? Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas s'aimer tranquillement?" pleura-t-il silencieusement, les larmes coulant de ses yeux gelant rapidement sur ses joues rougies par l'émotion.

Gabriel ne put retenir le hoquet qui lui échappa. Les yeux pleins d'eau, il se jeta au cou de Sam et embrassa la peau sous le foulard. Sam répondit immédiatement à l'étreinte, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils sanglotèrent dans les bras de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, partageant la tristesse de leur aimé et la douleur d'une vie qui, ils le savaient tous les deux, n'était qu'une fantaisie inimaginable. Finalement, l'archange prit le visage crispé de Sam en coupe et le parcouru de baisers papillons qui gelaient dans la froideur de l'hiver.

-"Nous aurons tout ça, Sam. Un jour, je te promets, nous serons ensemble et cette vie sera la nôtre. Je te le promets," pleura-t-il et cette litanie eut un effet tranquillisant.

Le corps du chasseur se détendit et son emprise sur les avants-bras de Gabriel se fit moins forte, quoique toujours présente. Son souffle se régula peu à peu et il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son amant.

-"Je t'aime, Gabriel. Je t'aime tellement..." chuchota-t-il contre sa peau froide.

-"Je sais," répondit l'être céleste, "et je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout."

Ils se sourirent et séchèrent leurs larmes en se levant. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et Gabriel lança un dernier regard au parc en se disant que c'est là que sa fille, _leur_ fille s'amuserait avec des enfants de son âge.

Ils retournèrent à la voiture et y grimpèrent, toujours souriants, simplement heureux d'être avec la personne qui donnait un sens à leur vie. La journée passa ainsi, le couple explorant la ville et se reposant à des endroits calmes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire des activités extraordinaires et coûteuses pour célébrer leur première année de vie de couple.

À chaque fois que Gabriel regardait Sam, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il avait l'intention de la respecter, peu importe le prix, car ils le méritaient. Ils le méritaient tous.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte du bunker, il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur.

Ils passèrent devant le salon, où Dean et Cas dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils sourirent devant la scène attendrissante et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sam. Ils s'assirent sur le matelas et, après quelques minutes d'un silence confortable, le chasseur leva un regard empli de luxure et d'adoration à son petit-ami et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, possessif, aimant. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, attirant l'archange pour qu'il le chevauche, et sourit en se redressant légèrement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un bref baiser.

-"Fêtons."

 _Fêtons notre amour, fêtons la vie qui nous appartiens, fêtons ce futur que nous traçons._

 _Aimons-nous ce soir._

* * *

 **Et voulaaa :3**

 **J'espère VRAIMENT que vous aurez aimé le lire, car, pour ma part, j'ai adoré l'écrire :D**

 **À demain pour le prochain chapitre :3**


	16. Fireplace

**Coucou :D**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre vous aie plu ^^**

 **Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre-ci contient une scène sexuellement explicite. J'ai pris soin de définir le début et la fin pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de choses donc voilà, vous êtes prévenus :3**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **16- Feu De Foyer**

Il y avait bien des choses que les chasseurs n'utilisaient pas dans le bunker.

Par exemple, les dizaines de chambres vides et qui ne seraient jamais occupées ou la salle de gym. Mais encore, ils n'avaient jamais utilisé le foyer dans le salon.

Il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud dans cette immense maison souterraine, mais il n'y faisait pas froid non plus. Ils avaient des robes de chambres, des pantoufles et du café, pourquoi utiliser un foyer qui allait probablement enfumer tout le bunker?

C'est ce à quoi Dean pensa en tassant le bois avec la barre de fer. Bon dieu, que ne ferait-il pas pour Castiel?

Effectivement, ce matin-là, en voyant son frère et l'archange se bécoter et se susurrer des mots doux, tranquillement étendus sur le lit du plus grand, l'aîné des chasseurs avait eu envie de faire plaisir à Castiel, qu'ils vivent des moments comme Sam et Gabriel en partageaient. Il appréciait le temps qu'il passait avec le brun, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas être assez... romantique, voilà. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec la romance et l'amour en général; la relation qu'il avait eue avec Lisa, ou même avec Cassie, n'était pas comparable à celle qui avait avec Cas présentement.

Castiel le comprenait d'une manière que personne d'autre le pouvait. Il l'avait reconstruit, avait sauvée son âme de l'Enfer. Il l'avait vu dans tous ses états, les bons comme les mauvais.

C'est pour cette raison que Dean souhaitait lui offrir quelque chose de spécial, ce soir.

Sam et Gabriel avaient décidé d'aller voir un film ensemble pendant la soirée et avaient proposé à Kevin de les accompagner. Sincèrement, il n'y avait pas de meilleure occasion que celle-ci.

Il avait cherché pendant longtemps ce qu'il préparerait pour souper, mais avait fini par abandonner et préparer des hamburgers. De toute manière, c'était le plat préféré de l'ex-ange. Il n'allait pas se baser sur les goûts des autres pour organiser sa soirée.

Vers 19 heures, les trois autres partirent en promettant de revenir vers minuit. Ça laissait au châtain cinq heures pour faire plaisir à Cas.

Il se dirigea vers la librairie, où il savait qu'il serait, et le trouva devant une étagère, en train de chercher un livre à lire. Il s'approcha de lui et attira son attention en posant une main sur son épaule, ses doigts frôlant la peau de son cou que son t-shirt ne cachait pas.

-"C'est l'heure de souper, Cas," dit-il en souriant et Castiel le lui renvoya aussitôt.

Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine et le chasseur prit deux tasses de chocolat chaud avant de guider le brun jusqu'au salon, lui offrant un clin d'œil en guise de réponse alors qu'il lui demandait silencieusement ce qu'il avait planifié.

En arrivant, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant l'état de la pièce. Dean avait déplacé le fauteuil pour qu'il fasse face au divan et entre les deux meubles avait été installée une table sur laquelle reposait le repas, qui le fit immédiatement saliver.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et Castiel leva les yeux vers le chasseur.

-"Ça a l'air appétissant, Dean," complimenta-t-il et Dean éclata de rire.

-"Ce ne sont que des burgers, Cas, rien de plus. Maintenant, que dirais-tu qu'on mange?"

C'est ce qu'ils firent. En regardant le centre de la table, le châtain se demande momentanément s'il aurait dû mettre des bougies, mais se résigna à y penser. Il était trop tard, de toute manière. Il soupira donc et termina son repas alors que Castiel buvait son chocolat chaud.

-"C'était délicieux," s'exclama l'ex-ange en reposant sa tasse à moitié vide.

-"J'espérais que tu aimerais," souffla Dean en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Je suis désolé si c'est pas super extravagant et tout, mais j-"

Il fut interrompu par la main de Castiel sur la sienne.

-"Tout est parfait, Dean. Vraiment."

Cela suffit au chasseur, qui sourit en tirant le brun par la main pour le mener au foyer. En fouillant un peu, il avait réussi à trouver une couverture plus douce que toutes celles qu'il avait vues dans les chambres de motels qu'il avait visitées dans sa vie. Il l'avait étendu sur le plancher, près de la source de chaleur. Ce n'était pas une peau d'ours, mais c'était suffisant.

Il s'installèrent sur la couverture soyeuse, leurs côtés se touchant dû à leur proximité, et fixèrent en silence le feu qui dansait devant leurs yeux. Castiel se tourna vers Dean et observa les ombres jouer avec son visage, les flammes briller dans ses yeux, et il ne put que penser qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Malgré qu'il ait tout perdu, il avait toujours cet humain à ses côtés, son humain, et il savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Le chasseur finit par se retourner pour croiser son regard intense et il sourit. Ils se penchèrent l'un sur l'autre, lentement, comme dans les films pour ados, sauf que, cette fois, c'était vrai et Dean pouvait clairement sentir son cœur battre contre sa cage thoracique alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres seulement de la bouche du brun.

-"J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Dean," susurra Castiel contre sa peau et le chasseur frissonna.

-"O-Okay," accepta-t-il timidement.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de sentir les lèvres de l'ex-ange sur les siennes. Elles avaient l'air de s'empiler sur les siennes comme deux pièces du même puzzle. Il passa une main sur la joue de Castiel et la laissa glisser jusqu'à ses cheveux, qu'il caressa alors que son autre main était posée sur le doux matériau sur lequel ils étaient assis pour garder son équilibre.

Il fronça les sourcils en gémissant faiblement alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. Les mains du brun étaient posées sur ses hanches et l'attirait à lui, possessif et désireux de connaître plus ce corps qu'il avait voulu pendant des années.

La langue de Castiel s'insinua dans la bouche de Dean pendant que ce-dernier tentait de reprendre une respiration normale et l'ex-ange les fit basculer sur le sol, le chasseur sous lui. Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle.

-"Woah..." rigola Dean en inspirant et expirant profondément.

-"Dean," grogna doucement Cas, attirant l'attention du chasseur. "J-J'ai envie de toi."

L'expression faciale du châtain passa de détendu et heureux à surpris et anxieux.

-"Je... Cas, je suis pas prêt à... C'est trop tôt," balbutia-t-il en tournant la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard déçu du brun.

Les doigts qui se posèrent sous son menton le forcèrent pourtant à le faire et il vit avec soulagement que les yeux bleus ne contenaient aucune trace de déception, seulement de la compréhension et de l'amusement.

-"Je sais, Dean. On peut toujours utiliser d'autres méthodes, disons... plus en surface," rit-il doucement en posant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Dean.

 **~~~~~Okay donc je sais pas du tout si c'est le bon moment mais le lemon commence approximativement ici!~~~~~**

L'aîné des chasseurs soupira de contentement et encercla le cou de Castiel de ses bras. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'en avait pas envie, lui aussi. Depuis le temps qu'il se languissait à la pensée d'un ange qui ne serait jamais sien, voilà qu'il se retrouvait emprisonné dans son étreinte protectrice, son corps à sa portée.

Castiel commença alors à embrasser sa mâchoire, mordillant délicatement à l'occasion, et Dean ne pouvait rien faire, sinon tirer sur le bas du t-shirt du brun dans l'espoir de lui faire passer le message. Il sembla l'avoir compris, mais ne fit rien pour le prouver, sinon sourire et continuer sa trainée de baiser jusqu'au lobe d'oreille du châtain, qui geignit plaintivement quand des dents s'y enfoncèrent légèrement et tirèrent tout aussi prudemment.

Voulant lui aussi procurer du plaisir à celui qu'il aimait, Dean se redressa subitement et échangea leurs positions pour se retrouver par-dessus Castiel, ses genoux de chaque côté de sa taille. Il fit subir le même traitement au brun que celui-ci lui avait fait plus tôt, mais n'en eut pas assez. Il tira à nouveau sur la limite du chandail et le tira par-dessus la tête de l'ex-ange, le lançant à quelque part dans la pièce avant de se baisser à nouveau pour mordre dans sa clavicule découverte. Le gémissement qui sortit de la bouche de Castiel était tellement sensuel que Dean grogna en pressant son bassin fermement contre le sien, leur tirant à tous les deux un hoquet de plaisir.

Castiel retira rapidement la chemise que le chasseur portait et fut agréablement surpris de ne trouver aucun autre obstacle entre lui et le torse de l'aîné des Winchesters. Il se redressa en position assise et attrapa impulsivement un bouton de chair entre ses lèvres, suçant voracement et mordillant, provoquant des tremblements incontrôlables au châtain, qui posa une main derrière la tête du brun pour l'inciter à continuer.

Tout tournait autour de Dean. Tout allait tellement vite... Il n'avait presque pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, ne faisant qu'accueillir les vagues de plaisir qui s'emparaient de lui. Un moment, les mains de Castiel agrippaient ses hanches, ses ongles éraflant la peau sensible, et l'autre, elles étaient dans ses cheveux, tirant pour plus de contact avec les lèvres pleines et humides du chasseur. Peut-être allaient-ils trop vite, pensa-t-il, et, quand il sentit une main saisir son membre à travers son jean, il en fut convaincu.

-"C-Cas, attend," gémit-il en posant ses mains sur le torse de l'ex-ange pour le repousser légèrement.

-"Tout va bien? Je t'ai fait mal? Je suis désolé, Dean, je..."

Castiel paniquait et Dean le regretta aussitôt.

-"Non, pas du tout, j'aime ce que tu me fais! C'est juste que... Hum, j'aimerais qu'on aille plus lentement. Je veux... Je veux en profiter au maximum. On n'est pas pressés, il nous reste encore... trois heures et demi. On a tout notre temps."

Le brun réfléchit un moment avant de sourire et becqueter les lèvres entrouvertes de Dean.

-"Prenons notre temps, alors."

Et ils le prirent. Leurs mouvements n'étaient plus aussi anxieux que quelques minutes plus tôt. Les touchés étaient doux et faisait se couvrir de chair de poule l'épiderme des deux hommes. Les baisers étaient profond, passionnés et sensuels, mais lents et amoureux. C'était ce genre de baisers qui faisait fondre Dean, qui était complètement collé contre l'ex-ange. En bougeant un peu, il pouvait sentir l'érection de Castiel pressée contre ses fesses sous les couches de vêtements qu'il leur restaient.

Il l'embrassa doucement et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son ventre avant que ses doigts ne s'affairent à détacher la ceinture qui retenait le jean. Il tremblait, nerveux. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec un homme auparavant. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Était-ce comme avec les femmes? Il en doutait. Le doute laissa bientôt place à la crainte. Et s'il décevait Castiel? Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur? Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme, faible et vulnérable. Il échouait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il laissait tomber ceux qu'il aimait.

Des mains se posèrent sur les siennes et il leva des yeux humides sur Cas, qui lui sourit tendrement.

-"Calme-toi, mon amour. Tout va bien."

C'était surprenant à quel point Castiel pouvait être aussi détendu dans cette situation. Il était pourtant celui qui avait été vierge pendant des milliers d'années. Or, le chasseur ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant du calme dont il faisait preuve. Lui se sentait comme s'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Bientôt, le jean de Castiel fut hors du chemin et le sien prit le même chemin. Tous deux en boxers, Dean ne pouvait que rougir, se rappelant de la présence de ses foutues taches de rousseur. Il essaya de les cacher et enroulant ses bras autour de son torse, mais Castiel l'en empêcha en l'embrassant délicatement. S'il gardait les yeux fermés, Dean ne verrait pas son propre corps qui le rebutait tant.

Le brun se laissa retomber sur le dos, attirant le chasseur avec lui, et donna un léger coup de bassin vers le haut. La réaction fut instantanée; le châtain geignit et poussa ses hanches vers le bas, à la recherche de friction. Ils continuèrent à ce rythme, des coups timides et hésitants, de petits hoquets de plaisir leur échappant occasionnellement à tous les deux.

Enfin, Castiel posa fermement ses pieds sur le plancher et donna un coup plus puissant, son sexe érigé piégé par son boxer se frottant sans merci à celui de Dean, et celui-ci s'arqua en haletant. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules du brun et il fit de rapides et langoureux mouvements ce va-et-vient contre lui, cherchant à atteindre la délivrance qu'il souhaitait dans les bras de son ange.

Castiel gémissait fortement, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau des hanches du châtain, tant et si bien qu'il y laisserait probablement des marques. Ils empoignaient ce qu'ils pouvaient, pressant leur bassin à celui de l'autre toujours plus rapidement, avec plus d'empressement.

La manière dont Dean gémissait sans arrêt prouvait à Castiel qu'il était près de la délivrance. Il détacha l'une de ses mains de la chair du chasseur et il la glissa plutôt sous la dernière couche de tissu, sur leurs deux membres, les empoignant dans sa paume et les masturbant au même rythme que leurs coups de reins irréguliers.

Dean se sentait trop rapidement venir. La chaleur de la main de Castiel sur lui, son corps pressé au sien, l'amour qu'il lisait dans le regard de l'ex-ange, c'était trop.

-"Ngh, _Dean_..."

La voix rauque et encore plus grave qu'habituellement de Castiel qui prononçait son nom fut ce qui le poussa à bout. Il s'arqua brusquement et, dans un cri presque sangloté, vint dans la main du brun. La simple vue de son chasseur en pleine débauche suffit à faire exploser Castiel à son tour, qui se libéra en grognant bruyamment.

 _ **~~~~~Fin du lemon mehehehhehe~~~~~**_

Dean se laissa tomber sur le torse de Castiel, tous deux pantelants, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle. Le chasseur picora les lèvres de l'ex-ange en souriant doucement, épuisé.

-"Je t'aime, Cas," murmura-t-il.

Castiel embrassa sa tempe, caressant délicatement son dos.

-"Je t'aime aussi, Dean."

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant qu'enfin le brun perçoive le bruit des ronflements discrets du châtain. Il sourit et le serra contre lui, ramenant la couverture pour couvrir leurs corps entremêlés.

-"Merci d'être aussi parfait," chuchota-t-il dans les cheveux en bataille de Dean avant de le suivre dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par le crépitement des flammes qui brûlaient toujours.

C'est Sam qui les découvrir en premier, en revenant de sa sortie avec les deux autres. Il avait sourit tendrement, malgré qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir retourner dans le salon avant qu'il ne soit complètement désinfecté. Puis, quand Kevin eut fini de se plaindre de devoir s'arracher les yeux pour éviter de voir tout le monde tout nu et Gabriel de prendre des photos avec son cellulaire, ils laissèrent Dean et Castiel seuls. Ils pourraient bien les énerver le lendemain, mais, ce soir, ils méritaient grandement de se reposer.

* * *

 **Well, well...**

 **Je sais pas du tout ce que je pense de ce lemon, ni de ce chapitre, ni de ma vie, ni du fait que je n'ai pas de vie, ni de-**

 **Anyway, vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé! Votre avis est très important pour moi et ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des critiques sur mes écrits, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs! :D**

 **Je vous nem :3**


	17. Ribbons And Bows

**Heyy ^^**

 **Je suis vraiment soulagée que vous ayez aimé le chapitre précédent *-* C'est presque la première fois que j'écris un lemon avec une histoire donc j'étais très incertaine xD**

 **Bref, voici celui (tardif) d'aujourd'hui :D**

* * *

 **17- Rubans Et Boucles**

Castiel fut tiré du sommeil par la sensation des cheveux de Dean qui chatouillaient doucement son torse. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il ne fut pas surpris de le voir toujours endormi, ses mains posées paresseusement sur lui, comme s'il avait eu peur que l'ex-ange se sauve durant la nuit. Il sourit et passa ses doigts entre les mèches châtaines du chasseur.

La soirée de la veille avait été absolument parfaite. Tout ce que Dean avait fait pour lui... Bien sûr, le repas avait été délicieux, toutes les petites attentions qu'il lui avait portées l'avaient attendri, mais la chose qui l'avait le plus marqué avait été sa... séance avec lui. Pas seulement à cause de l'acte en lui-même - même si ça avait été très plaisant - mais la signification qui se cachait derrière.

 _Dean s'était offert à lui._

Pas dans le sens de s'accoupler, mais quand même. Juste y penser lui donnait envie de sautiller. C'était un si grand pas dans leur relation, plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Connaissant les difficultés qu'éprouvait le chasseur en matière d'émotions, c'était carrément énorme. De savoir qu'il avait posé les armes _pour lui_ et s'était laissé aller dans _ses_ bras apportait au brun un bonheur indescriptible. Il se sentait tellement privilégié et ému d'être le premier homme - et la première personne tout court - à avoir la chance de s'occuper de lui comme il le méritait vraiment. Pas que Sam ne l'avait jamais fait, loin de là, mais, disons que les circonstances étaient différentes.

Il sourit en voyant Dean s'éveiller lentement. Ses paupières lourdes se soulevèrent paresseusement et il leva la tête.

-"Salut, mon ange," susurra-t-il, son visage s'illuminant d'un sourire ensommeillé que Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser chastement.

-"Salut, Dean. As-tu bien dormi?"

-"Tu parles, je me suis jamais senti aussi reposé," souffla-t-il en enfonçant son nez dans le creux du cou du brun, qui rigola.

-"On devrait se lever," proposa l'ex-ange et posant ses lèvres sur le front du châtain.

Dean acquiesça en grognant et, cinq minutes après, ils étaient encore dans la même position.

-"Je suis sérieux, Dean. Tu aimerais vraiment que les autres nous voient ainsi?"

Le chasseur marmonna quelques paroles dans sa barbe avant de finalement daigner le lever. Il s'étira en soupirant et il entendit Castiel pouffer.

-"Nous devrions peut-être prendre une douche," expliqua-t-il en pointant le bas-ventre du Winchester.

Il baissa les yeux et eut une mine dégoûtée en voyant la substance séchée sur sa peau. Le brun explosa de rire en voyant son expression et Dean lui lança l'un des coussins qui reposait sur le divan par la tête.

-"Comme si tu étais dans un meilleur état," répliqua-t-il et il rit à son tour avant de prendre la couverture et de l'entourer autour de sa taille.

Ils prirent rapidement leurs douches et s'habillèrent à la même vitesse. Ils se croisèrent dans le couloir menant à la cuisine et le chasseur sourit en prenant la main de Castiel dans la sienne. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, se fut pour être accueillis par les regards amusés des trois autres habitants du bunker. Avant qu'ils ne puissent poser une quelconque question, Sam prit la parole.

-"J'imagine que vous avez passé une bonne soirée?" dit-il d'un ton léger.

Dean roula des yeux.

-"Je n'ai rien à dire," annonça Kevin en buvant une gorgée de son café, "sauf que je n'aurait jamais cru que Dean puisse être du genre calinours."

Tout le monde rit alors que les joues du châtain se teintaient de rose.

-"Ça va, Dean-O, on est vraiment heureux pour vous," le rassura Gabriel en posant une main sur son épaule. "La prochaine fois, essayez de faire ça dans une chambre, okay? Le petit a bien failli se brûler les rétines avec la braise. Le pauvre est traumatisé!"

Le chasseur sourit. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer être surpris de la compréhension dont faisaient preuve ses amis. Il leur était même extrêmement reconnaissant.

-"Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour la journée?" demanda soudainement Sam.

Quand tout le monde répondit à la négative, il se frotta les mains.

-"Bien. J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait décorer le bunker, aujourd'hui. Enfin, seulement les pièces qu'on utilise."

Tous approuvèrent, sourire aux lèvres.

Ils répartirent les salles de la manière la plus équitable possible. Castiel s'occuperait de la librairie, Sam et Gabriel de la salle à manger, Kevin de la cuisine, Dean du salon et chacun décorerait sa propre chambre.

Ils s'accordèrent pour se retrouver autour d'un chocolat chaud dans approximativement deux heures.

* * *

-"Samsquatch, j'aurais besoin de ta taille de géant pour m'aider à accrocher ce joli bouquet sur le luminaire."

Le cadet des Winchesters se tourna vers Gabriel et arqua un sourcil.

-"Pourquoi tu ne grimpes pas sur une chaise?"

-"Parce que j'ai envie de grimper sur le dos robuste et ferme de mon preux chevalier!" s'exclama l'archange en montant un bras pour cacher son visage de manière dramatique.

Sam éclata de rire et se dirigea vers son amant, se penchant vers l'avant et fléchissant les genoux pour faciliter Gabriel dans sa tâche. Ce-dernier se dépêcha de sauter sur le dos du chasseur, l'escaladant jusqu'à pouvoir passer ses jambes sur ses épaules et se retenir d'une main dans ses longs cheveux. L'humain pouffa et s'approcha de la table par-dessus laquelle était suspendu le luminaire.

Lorsque la décoration fut correctement accrochée, Sam fit un mouvement pour reposer Gabriel sur le sol, mais n'y arriva pas, la prise de l'archange se faisant plus forte.

-"Gaby, tu peux descendre, tu sais."

-"Pas envie."

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le visage de Gabriel était en face du sien, à l'envers. Ses cheveux pendaient et son sourire était étincelant alors qu'il se contorsionnait un peu plus pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sam. Sam qui sourit à son tour en agrippant l'arrière de sa tête d'une main pour l'attirer plus près et retenant ses jambes de l'autre pour éviter qu'il tombe.

-"Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais embrasser la tête à l'envers, Spidey," plaisanta le plus grand en brisant le baiser.

-"Peu importe, tant que je t'embrasse, Mary Jane Watson," répondit son petit-ami en l'embrassant à nouveau.

* * *

En entrant dans le salon, Dean fut aussitôt submergé par des souvenirs de la veille. Il aurait pensé avoir honte de la manière dont il s'était juste... laissé aller. Pourtant, il ne regrettait rien du tout. Ça lui avait fait tellement de bien, de se séparer, pour une fois, de toutes ces responsabilités et ces devoirs qui pesaient lourd sur ses épaules. Les regrets, la haine qu'il ressentait envers lui-même, son désir de disparaître, il avait tout laissé de côté pour passer cette soirée avec son ange.

Il se rappelait de la brûlure de ses touchés, la douceur de ses baiser, la puissance de son amour... Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose; que ça recommence. Ressentir à nouveau cette liberté que Castiel lui offrait.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait d'une boîte la petite boule de neige qu"il avait achetée au brun au début du mois. Il la posa délicatement sur le dessus du foyer et accrocha sept bas de Noël sur la surface de brique.

Sept bas. Sept membres d'une famille. C'était beaucoup. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Son sourire s'évanouit et il finit de décorer la pièce avant de passer rapidement à sa chambre, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Lorsque les deux heures furent écoulées, les hommes s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle à manger, un chocolat chaud bouillant entre les mains, et rigolaient en regardant l'état de la pièce.

On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle avait été décorée par des enfants de cinq ans. Les lumières n'atteignaient pas le plafond et, quand elles le faisaient, elles pendaient nonchalamment. Des autocollants festifs étaient collés au bas des murs et personne n'eut de mal à deviner qui les avait placées. La seule chose qui était bien installée était l'ornement qui pendait du luminaire.

Ils explorèrent les autres salles, complimentant celui qui s'en était occupée.

La cuisine était très légèrement décorée, mais ça donnait un effet charmant à l'endroit. Quelques guirlandes pendaient sur les murs, formant un halo autour d'une couronne de branches de sapin. C'était simple et mignon, comme Kevin.

Le salon, lui, était chaleureux. Dean avait changée l'ampoule de la lumière et l'avait remplacée par une autre qui produisait une lueur plus tamisée, presque caramélisée. Il avait posé des petites bougie rouges et vertes sur une mince nappe des fêtes qu'il avait étendue sur la table basse. Leur lumière, ajoutée à celle de l'ampoule et celle du feu qui brûlai dans le foyer, donnait vraiment envie de s'asseoir et relaxer en écoutant de la musique ou en parlant à des amis.

Finalement vint la libraire. Castiel avait fait un très bon travail. Des lumières colorées étaient accrochées à la tablette la plus haute de chaque étagère et une boucle rouge reposait à chaque extrémité. Des couvertures de Noël recouvraient les fauteuils et des coussins y étaient posés. C'était beau et personne ne se retint de le dire à l'ex-ange, qui sourit et les remercia.

* * *

Maintenant que la journée était terminée, Dean pouvait se permettre de relaxer, assis sur le divan, les pieds sur la table. Il ne faisait rien. Il observait les flammes danser devant ses yeux, envoyant valser des ombres sur les murs. Le verre de whisky dans sa main était froid et il en but une gorgée en regardant les bas qui pendaient au-dessus du feu.

Il était partagé entre le désir de sourire en pensant à la famille nombreuse qu'ils formaient et celui de jeter son verre contre le mur en se souvenant du nombre de personnes qu'il avait aimées et qui étaient mortes - par sa faute.

Il s'endormit quelques minutes après, des fragments de verres décorant le sol.

* * *

 **SPIDERMAN WOAAAAH**

 **Désolée si je publie tard, j'étais en panne d'inspiration xD**

 **Je sais que terminer un chapitre joyeux avec un bout dépressif est pas cool, mais quand on écoute la même chanson triste depuis deux heures, on devient influencé x)**

 **Anyway, à demain pour un autre chapitre :3**


	18. Family

**Allo ^^**

 **Je suis affreusement, terriblement, horriblement désolée de ne pas avoir publié pendant deux jours ;-; mes journées étaient chargées et j'ai pas eu de temps du tout pour écrire :c**

 **Donc, aujourd'hui, je ferai l'exploit de publier trois chapitres et, ensuite, j'irai m'asseoir dans le coin pour pleurer x)**

 **Anyway, voici le chapitre xP**

* * *

 **18- Famille**

Encore une fois, Sam était le premier debout. Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange qu'il sirota gaiment. Les décorations y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose, mais il se sentait léger, joyeux. Il avait l'impression que, pour une fois depuis longtemps, il pouvait se relaxer complètement et agir normalement. De plus, pour rajouter à la chance qu'il avait déjà, il semblait que les créatures qui peuplaient la Terre étaient elles aussi en train de célébrer, car il n'avait trouvé aucune affaire dans les journaux depuis le début du mois.

Il se déplaça lentement dans la maison, appréciant les jeux de couleurs qui changeaient de pièce en pièce. Ils avaient vraiment fait un bon travail, il ne pouvait le nier. Il se doutait que la batcave ait déjà été aussi joliment décorée.

Quand il entra dans le salon, il soupira en voyant son frère endormi sur le divan. Combien de fois devrait-il lui rappeler que son lit servait actuellement à dormir dessus? Il s'approcha de lui et c'est là qu'il remarqua les débris de verre qui jonchaient sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour voir la bouteille d'alcool vide qui reposait sur la table basse. Il put très facilement déduire ce qui s'était passé. Il n'en savait pas la raison, mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller chercher des souliers, ne voulant pas marcher accidentellement sur les morceaux de vitre, et, se faisant, passa dans la salle de la carte. Il put donc clairement entendre les trois coups à la porte. Il gravit les marches, sortit son pistolet et se prépara à ouvrir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils recevaient de la visite, rien ne lui disait qu'un quelconque monstre n'avait pas décidé de quitter le mainstream de Noël et tuer des gens comme le hipster qu'il était. Il ouvrit donc la porte, son fusil caché derrière la paroi de métal. Il le rangea la seconde d'après, un sourire aux lèvres.

-"Charlie? Garth? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" demanda-t-il en se déplaçant sur le côté pour les laisser entrer.

Charlie descendit rapidement les escaliers, des sacs cadeaux plein les bras, suivie par Garth, qui avait eu la malchance d'être celui qui devait emmener les paquets. Le pauvre, il y en avait assez pour lui cacher presque complètement la vue. C'était à se demander comment il pouvait voir quoi que ce soit.

-"On n'avait rien d'autre à faire," expliqua simplement la rousse en souriant. "Donc, j'ai appelé ce nounours qu'est Garth et nous sommes allés acheter les cadeaux de Noël de nos idiots préférés!"

Un petit rire échappa à Sam alors qu'il emboîtait le pas à ses amis.

-"Venez, on va aller mettre vos cadeaux dans le salon. On n'a pas encore de sapin, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder," dit-il en les guidant jusqu'à la bonne salle.

Il regretta aussitôt son idée. Il avait carrément oublié Dean. Il était tout de même reconnaissant que les deux visiteurs aient toujours leurs chaussures aux pieds. Il leur commanda de laisser les cadeaux dans la salle de la carte et d'aller réveiller les autres et rejoignit son aîné, qui dormait encore. Sam souffla de dépit en voyant le visage crispé de son frère. Ça aussi, il croyait qu'il n'aurait pas à le voir durant leurs vacances. Il aurait cru que le fait d'arrêter la chasse et de prendre soin d'eux même pendant quelques temps l'aurait détendu comme ça l'avait fait avec lui et il remarquait avec déception qu'il avait eu tort.

-"Dean? Hey, Dean, réveille-toi," murmura-t-il en le secouant doucement par l'épaule.

Il évita de justesse le poing qui s'était soudainement dirigé vers son visage. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard confus et humide de son grand frère. Grand frère qui laissa un souffle tremblant franchir ses lèvres en se redressant en position assise.

-"Est-ce que ça va?" s'inquiéta Sam sans retirer sa main de l'épaule de Dean, qui l'a chassa d'un mouvement ferme sans répondre.

Le cadet soupira, autant d'ennui que de frustration. Il empoigna le poignet de son aîné quand celui-ci se leva et le força à lui faire face.

-"Bordel, Dean, cesse de faire l'enfant et dit-moi ce qui se passe!" s'énerva-t-il.

-"Il se passe rien. Maintenant lâche-moi," gronda Dean en réponse.

Le début de la dispute avait attiré les autres habitants, qui s'avançaient tranquillement, incertain de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

-"Tu mens terriblement mal pour quelqu'un qui a mentit toute sa vie," rétorqua Sam en resserrant sa prise.

On aurait presque pu entendre le grincement que produisaient les dents de Dean en se frottant l'une contre l'autre alors que sa mâchoire se crispait.

-"Lâche-moi, putain!" cria-t-il en se dégageant brusquement de l'empoigne de son frère.

Trop brusquement. La force de son mouvement le déséquilibra et il tomba à la renverse. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et étira son bras pour amortir sa chute avec sa main. Il ne réalisa que trop tard que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il grogna de douleur au contact du sol, grognement qui se transforma en hoquet de surprise et de douleur quand le verre s'enfonça dans sa paume. Le sang eut tôt fait de se répandre à un rythme lent sur le plancher, coulant entre ses doigts.

Gabriel fut le premier à réagir. Il s'avança et s'agenouilla aux côtés du chasseur blessé et tendit une main pour saisir la sienne et observer l'étendue des dégâts, mais il fut lui aussi repoussé.

-"Du calme, Dean-O, je veux juste te soigner. Le sang va tacher le tapis," tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Sam regarda son aîné confier sa main avec hésitation à l'archange et ressentit un pincement au cœur. Dean avait l'air d'un animal blessé craignant tout ce qui l'entourait et l'approcher en était presque impossible. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état. C'est vrai, ils avaient passé une semaine géniale et la relation de Castiel et lui avait grandement évoluée. Le cadet ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait le tourmenter au point d'en être violent et méfiant.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que lui et tous les autres étaient cette raison.

Dean resta étonnement silencieux pendant que Gabriel s'affairait à retirer le verre de sa peau. Il n'osait pas regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux, préférant fixer le sang qui tachait le sol. Ce liquide carmin, il l'avait vu beaucoup trop souvent. Qu'il s'agisse de celui de créatures maléfiques, d'humains fous, d'innocents, de sa famille ou le sien, il en avait vu assez pour trente vies. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en sentant son épiderme se refermer. Il ne se souvenait pas que l'archange pouvait soigner des gens. On oubliait trop facilement qu'il était, justement, un puissant archange.

Il retira sa main de celles de Gabriel dès que la guérison fut terminée et se leva, chancelant. La tête basse, les poings serrés, il marcha à grands pas hors du salon, bousculant au passage son frère et Charlie.

-"Dean, attends!"

Il n'attendit pas. Il courut dans les couloirs et s'enferma dans sa chambre, barrant la porte derrière lui, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Bordel.

* * *

La bande d'amis regarda Dean se sauver avec impuissance. Garth soupira et prit une Charlie choquée dans ses bras alors que Kevin posait une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Castiel et que Gabriel claquait des doigts pour faire disparaître le sang qui avait coulé par terre. Sam, quant à lui, se dirigea, déterminé, vers la chambre du chasseur. Il avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce qui le tracassait.

-"Dean, ouvre cette porte," demanda-t-il en toquant.

Pas de réponse.

-"Si tu ne veux pas, je comprends. Mais parle-moi."

Il y eut un long silence qui pesa lourd sur le cadet avant qu'il n'entende des pas s'approcher et un frottement partir du haut de la porte et finir tout en bas. Il devina que Dean s'était assis contre la porte et en fit de même de son côté. Ce fut seulement après quelques minutes que l'aîné parla.

-"J'en ai assez, Sammy…"

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un souffle de désespoir, mais ça sonnait comme un hurlement apeuré, un cri de détresse que trop peu de personnes pouvaient entendre. Si seulement les gens ordinaires pouvaient déchiffrer ses sourires et y voir toute la douleur, si seulement ils pouvaient voir la fatigue et la tristesse dans les yeux verts enjoués, peut-être Dean ne serait-il pas comme il l'était maintenant. Peut-être qu'il ne garderait pas tout en dedans, qu'il se laisserait aller, qu'il comprendrait que ce n'était pas son devoir de sauver tout le monde. Mais Sam savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien changer et que son frère serait toujours aussi ouvert qu'un mur. Il continuerait d'essayer de sauver tout le monde car on n'avait pas pu le sauver lui.

-"Je veux juste que tout s'arrête. J'en peux plus de perdre tout ce que j'ai, de voir mourir sous mes yeux tous ceux que j'aime, de sentir ce trou en moi qui ne se remplit jamais vraiment. Je veux vivre une vie normale avec ma famille sans avoir peur qu'elle meurt par ma faute."

Un sanglot traversa la porte et Sam ne sut pas s'il venait de lui ou de Dean.

-"Il y a sept bas qui pendent au-dessus de ce foyer," continua le plus âgé. "Demain, combien en restera-t-il? Quel corps va brûler devant mes yeux? À qui appartiendra le sang que j'aurai sur les mains?"

-"Ça n'a pas à être comme ça, Dean… murmura Sam et il savait que son frère pouvait l'entendre. Personne n'a à mourir."

Cette fois, ce fut un rire amer qui retentit, mais rien ne suivit, sinon un souffle tremblant.

-"On l'aura, cette vie," reprit-il. "Gabriel m'a promis que, dès que tout serait terminé, on vivrait tous une vie normale, _ensemble_. J'ai juste besoin que tu y crois, d'accord?"

Le loquet de la porte se déverrouilla et la porte s'ouvrit. Sam eut à peine le temps de poser ses mains par terre pour se retourner que les bras de Dean encerclaient son cou pour le serrer contre lui. Il n'hésita pas à répondre à l'étreinte, caressant le dos de son frère comme lui-même aimait qu'il le fasse quand il était petit.

Sam savait bien que Dean devait vraiment être plus qu'à bout pour être aussi ouvert tout d'un coup et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, car, s'il avait été plus présent pour lui, ils n'en seraient pas là.

-"Je te crois, Sammy," souffla silencieusement l'aîné et le plus jeune sourit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, ce fut pour être accueillit par les bras de Charlie, qui l'emprisonnèrent sans vergogne. Dean la serra à son tour et s'excusa à tout le monde pour son attitude, mais ils le pardonnèrent tous immédiatement. Quand Castiel s'approcha et embrassa son front, le chasseur poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Castiel était réel et en vie. Si ça pouvait durer jusqu'à ce que Gabriel respecte sa promesse, il serait heureux.

-"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda la voix grave et inquiète de l'ex-ange, et Dean sourit avant de lui répondre d'un ton enjoué.

Malgré tout ce qu'il se disait, Dean Winchester serait toujours Dean Winchester.

-"Oui. Je vais toujours bien!"

 _Non_.

* * *

 **Okay, croyez-moi, ils vont être super joyeux à Noël xD**

 **Je me sens mal, pendant que _The girl of the World_ et _ZephireBleue_ publient de manière régulière, je publie tout croche ;-; (d'ailleurs, je vous conseille leurs fics de Noël, c'est juste magique *-*)**

 **Anyway, j'espère que vous aurez aimé malgré le retard et je vais écrire toute la nuit pour publier les autres chapitres demain ^^**

 **PS: Si vous avez des trucs à me proposer pour que je puisse publier régulièrement, je vous en supplie, révélez-le moi dans les reviews ou en messages privés, ça serait super utile :3**


	19. Gingerbread

**Allo :D**

 **Je suis tellement en retard que j'ai envie de pleurer ;-; mais vos reviews sont vraiment encourageantes et je suis reconnaissante que vous ne soyez pas fâchés à cause de mon incapacité à publier régulièrement ^^**

 **Bref, bonne lecture :3**

* * *

 **18-Pain d'Épice**

 _Il avait du mal à respirer._

 _Il courait, tentait de s'éloigner de la terreur, des cris, des regrets, mais n'y arrivait pas, faisait du surplace, se noyait dans la tristesse, dans ce qu'il voulait effacer._

 _Il n'arrivait plus à respirer._

 _La noirceur l'emportait et avec lui mourait la douleur._

Dean ouvrit brusquement les yeux, son corps se tendant tout aussi soudainement alors qu'il se réveillait en sursaut. Il ne voyait rien et ressentait toujours la pression sur sa poitrine, celle qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Mon dieu, qu'arrivait-il?

Il paniqua et se mis à se débattre. Il devait se défaire de cette emprise, où il suffoquerait.

Jamais ne pensa-t-il une seconde que cet étau étaient les bras de Castiel qui le tenait près de lui.

-"Dean, calme-toi!" ordonna l'ex-ange en raffermissant sa prise, sa voix teintée d'inquiétude.

Le chasseur ne l'entendait qu'à peine, comme une brise dans un ouragan de pensées. Il continua de se démener, griffant la chair qui le retenait en place. Il voulait s'éloigner, fuir ses erreurs, celles qui le tourmentaient autant dans son sommeil que lorsqu'il était bien éveillé.

-"Hey, Dean, tout va bien, je suis là..."

Soudain, dans la noirceur, apparue une lueur. Il l'identifia bientôt comme étant la lumière de la lampe posée sur sa table de chevet. Il baissa les yeux, le souffle court et irrégulier, et toucha avec méfiance et curiosité les chaînes qui compressaient ses poumons pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'étreinte douce et chaleureuse de deux bras forts et protecteurs. Le Winchester fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui. Le sourire de Castiel le ramena immédiatement à la réalité, celle où il venait de se réveiller avec l'homme qu'il aimait à ses côtés.

-"Tu es en sécurité, maintenant," le rassura le brun en embrassant sa clavicule.

Dean se sentait tellement stupide. Il avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge de se réveiller en panique après un cauchemar.

-"Je vais bien, Cas, merci," tenta-t-il de dire mais il fut coupé par les mains de l'ex-ange, qui empoignèrent ses hanches pour le forcer sur son dos, Castiel es redressant pour lui faire face.

-"Non, Dean. Tu ne vas pas bien. Ta comédie de ne trompe personne et je crois qu'il est temps que tu te rendes compte que _tu n'es pas seul_. Tu n'as pas à te cacher, ce que tu ressens est loin d'être un signe de faiblesse. Nous sommes tous ici pour t'aider car nous sommes une famille."

Le chasseur le regarda longuement, ne sachant que dire, et Castiel se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement. Dean ne tarda pas à prendre son visage en coupe et appuyer son front au sien, ses yeux cherchant immédiatement ceux du brun et, quand il les trouva, il sourit faiblement.

-"Je vous fait confiance. Plus de mensonges."

L'ex-ange lui sourit à son tour et s'approcha un peu plus de Dean, jusqu'à être complètement collé à lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, encore quelques millimètres et-

-"CASTIEEEEL! À L'AAAAIDE!"

Le chasseur soupira profondément de dépit et Castiel rigola doucement, embrassant tout de même le châtain.

-"Tu peux prendre ton temps, aujourd'hui. Tu le mérites," murmura-t-il contre sa peau et il se redressa pour ensuite sortir de la pièce en lançant un dernier "je t'aime".

Dean souffla et fixa le plafond avant qu'un sourire niais se plaque sur son visage. Castiel avait raison. S'ouvrir serait difficile, mais il avait une famille sur qui compter. Il ne devait pas se morfondre sur la crainte de les perdre mais plutôt se réjouir du temps qu'il pouvait passer avec eux.

Retirer le masque était une idée qu'il n'avait jamais sérieusement envisagée. Cependant, à ce moment précis, ça semblait être une évidence.

* * *

Quand le brun arriva dans la cuisine, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Elle était dans un état pitoyable. De la farine partout, de la vaisselle sur le plancher, des œufs écrasés sur les murs... Il se tourna vers Sam, qui était juste à côté de lui. Pour sa part, il avait l'air plus découragé que complètement décontenancé comme lui l'était.

-"Charlie et Gabriel," dit simplement le jeune Winchester et Castiel comprit aussitôt.

La rousse courait partout, cherchant à se cacher des assauts incessants de l'archange qui, lui, prenait plaisir à lancer des boules de farine à l'humaine. La jeune femme ne se retenait pas de riposter par moments, mais, ayant un être céleste invincible et inépuisable pour adversaire, il était plus judicieux d'éviter les attaques et sauver sa peau.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, Charlie courut derrière Castiel et l'utilisa comme bouclier.

-"Oh mon dieu, Cassie, je t'en supplie, aide-moi!" s'exclama-t-elle.

Gabriel, maintenant debout sur le comptoir, les pointait, une poignée de farine en main et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-"Rendez-vous, humains, et soumettez-vous à mon règne!" commanda-t-il et la rousse sortit de sa cachette.

-"Jamais mon peuple ne se soumettra à vous!" cria-t-elle, un air déterminé sur le visage.

-"Ne sais-tu donc pas qui je suis, petite créature insignifiante? Je suis Loki! Et tu te prosterneras bientôt devant moi!" Il bomba le torse, essayant probablement d'avoir l'air plus imposant sans y parvenir.

-"Tu parles, tu ne vaux pas plus qu'un Gobelin!"

C'est Sam qui décida de s'interposer.

-"Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-il, désespéré.

Gabriel sauta en bas du comptoir et sourit.

-"On voulait faire des pains d'épice mais les instructions n'étaient pas assez claires," avoua-t-il.

Deux soupirs las retentirent et, au même moment, Garth et Kevin entrèrent dans la pièce. Le chasseur échappa un hoquet de surprise alors que le prophète se frappait le visage du plat de la main, excédé.

-"Ce n'est pourtant pas important," continua l'archange d'un ton plus grave et hautain. "Je m'emparerai de ce royaume, peu importe vos réticences!"

-"Vous n'obtiendrez rien! Nous vous vaincrons!" rétorqua Charlie en empoignant les deux nouveaux arrivants par les bras. "Mes hommes et moi allons défendre notre monde et notre honneur jusqu'à la fin!"

-"Dans ce cas..." Gabriel attira Sam à lui et ce-dernier émit un glapissement de surprise. "Nous vous éradiquerons, la terrible Angrboda et moi!"

-"Hey!" s'indigna le Winchester, quelque peu insulté d'être comparé à une géante au féminin.

Alors que les deux leaders se disputaient en se lançant des répliques dignes d'un film réalisé avec un budget inférieur à celui investi dans une fête pour enfant, Dean entra dans la cuisine et siffla en voyant le chaos qui y régnait. Castiel lui résuma la situation il éclata de rire.

-"Nous sommes dans une impasse," finit par déclarer l'archange. "Je ne vois qu'une manière pour déterminer qui d'entre nous gagnera. L'équipe qui cuisinera les meilleurs pains d'épice sera déclarée victorieuse et pourra anéantir le perdant."

-"Ça me va!" accepta aussitôt la rousse.

Dean se pencha sur Castiel, souriant.

-"Ça te dis de participer? Ça pourrait être amusant," suggéra-t-il, et le brun acquiesça.

Ils s'installèrent tous à une certaine distance, Charlie et Gabriel se zieutant comme s'ils allaient se sauter dessus et détruire un empire.

-"À trois. Un... Deux...

Trois!"

* * *

Les résultats étaient... surprenants.

L'équipe de Charlie, Kevin et Garth avait été la plus rapide à terminer. Les biscuits étaient mous, sortis du four trop tôt, mais les décorations dessus les rendaient plus beaux que ceux des autres équipes.

Gabriel et Sam avaient réussis à rendre les leurs croquant et délicieux. Le seul problème; la forme ressemblait plus à un dessin réalisé par un aveugle drogué au savon à vaisselle qu'à un bonhomme et le crémage était étendu partout et coulait sur les bords.

Quant à l'équipe Destiel, ils avaient totalement échoué leurs biscuits. Pour être croquants, ils l'étaient! Ils étaient complètement carbonisés, ça en aurait presque fait pitié si les deux hommes n'avaient pas été en train de rire aux éclats en voyant l'état de leur création, dessinant, avec du crémage blanc, des choses plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

Il n'y eut pas de perdants, que des gagnants. Ces moments qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient avoir à ce moment-là.

* * *

 **Ooooooh la fin quétaine :P**

 **Je vais sûrement passer la majeure partie de la soirée à écrire pour pouvoir publier tous les chapitres en retard (pas comme si ça allait déranger ma famille, le party du réveillon de Noël est toujours un peu plate de toute manière xD)**

 **Anyway, à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! :3**


	20. Christmas Tree

**Heyy :D**

 **J'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plu :3**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **20- Arbre De Noël**

Se réveiller auprès de Castiel était le meilleur réveil que Dean pouvait imaginer. Être emprisonné dans une étreinte protectrice, sentir un souffle chaud contre sa peau, ouvrir les yeux et voir l'être exceptionnel qu'était le brun, savoir qu'il était là, tout simplement. C'était ce que le chasseur qualifiait de réveil idéal.

Cas et lui dormaient dans le même lit depuis très peu de temps. Dean avait été hésitant au début de leur relation, effrayé de ce qui pourrait se passer sous les couvertures, mais c'était différent, maintenant. C'est sûr que, après la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble devant le feu du foyer, il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison de craindre quoi que ce soit. De plus, il savait que l'ex-ange ne ferait rien sans son consentement.

L'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus, dans cette nouvelle habitude, c'était qu'il avait la possibilité d'observer chaque petit détail qui faisait de Castiel qui il était. Il pouvait passer de longues minutes à analyser chaque recoin de son visage, cherchant chaque caractéristique qu'il aurait pu manquer.

Ce matin n'échappa pas à la règle.

Il détaillait son ange pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois et, pourtant, il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en lasser. C'était comme regarder un coucher de soleil; c'était époustouflant.

En y pensant, il aurait trouvé ce genre de comportement pas mal bizarre si ça avait été une autre personne. Il n'avait jamais regardé le visage de Lisa ou Cassie pendant ce qui lui paraissait comme des heures. C'était juste Castiel.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'avancement de leur relation jusqu'à présent. Ils étaient passés d'ennemis à camarades, puis de meilleur amis à _quelque chose de plus_. Ils étaient passés de "respecte mon espace personnel qui est de quatre mètres de diamètre" à "viens dormir avec moi et serre-moi fort".

La partie physique l'avait un peu troublée, au début. Auparavant, les seuls moments qu'ils se touchaient étaient soit lorsqu'il était blessé ou quand l'un d'entre eux était mort ou mourant. Mais, maintenant, il n'y avait pas une journée qui passait sans qu'ils n'aient de contact, que ce soit intime ou non.

L'intime, ce n'était pas allé plus loin que la nuit qu'ils avaient passée dans le salon. Après ça, il n'y avait eu que des petits touchés et des baisers par-ci et par-là. En observant Cas, Dean se retrouvait à en vouloir plus. Il ne parlait pas de l'union dont l'ex-ange lui avait parlé - même s'il commençait à considérer l'idée - mais peut-être comme la dernière fois, avec moins de vêtements et plus de confort. Comme en ce moment.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Castiel dormait et c'était le matin. En baissant les yeux, pourtant, des doutes s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit. S'il avait une élection matinale, ça ne pouvait pas être si mal, pas vrai? Et puis, il était temps qu'il initie le contact. La dernière fois, il était resté complètement à la merci des désirs du brun et n'avait sûrement pas assez pensé à son plaisir, trop absorbé par le sien.

Il inspira un bon coup et rapprocha sa main gauche du sexe de Castiel, prisonnier de son boxer. Le chasseur paniquait un tout petit peu, car se frotter contre un homme et en prendre un en main n'était pas du tout la même chose. Ou peut-être que se l'était. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées et pensait trop. Lorsque ses doigts atteignirent le tissu noir, il se rapprocha du corps chaud de l'ex-ange et appuya son front au sien. Il ferma les yeux et déplaça lentement sa main de la hanche jusqu'à la bosse qui déformait le boxer, hésitant. Il devait se concentrer sur sa respiration et rester calme alors qu'il frôlait la virilité du brun, qui se tendit dans son sommeil en bougeant un peu. Dean finit enfin par le prendre en main, ses doigts caressant la hampe au travers du tissu.

Castiel grogna et se colla instinctivement au châtain, sa respiration moins soutenue que quelques secondes plus tôt. Le chasseur sourit nerveusement, satisfait de l'effet qu'il réussissait à causer, et raffermit son emprise, débutait un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens tandis que son autre main se baladait sur le torse nu du brun. Le vêtement couvrant le bas-ventre de l'ex-ange commençait à être un peu humide et Dean prit cela pour un bon signe, en plus des sons sortant de sa bouche et ses petits mouvements inconscients de bassin.

Il sursauta en sentant des doigts enlacer les siens.

-"Tu trembles, Dean..." marmonna la voix endormie et rauque de Castiel et Dean frissonna quand le souffle ardent du brun s'échoua sur la peau de sa joue, près de son oreille.

Le châtain se maudit d'être aussi nerveux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi anxieux lors d'un moment intime. Même la nuit avec Cas n'avait pas causé des frissons d'anticipation et de stress à parcourir désagréablement son échine. C'était à se demander s'il voulait vraiment faire ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il désirait le faire, plus que tout! Alors pourquoi était-il dans cet état?

-"Prends de grandes respirations, mon amour. Calme-toi," lui susurra Castiel en guidant ses mouvements sur son membre, retenant ses gémissements pour continuer à rassurer le chasseur.

Le souffle de Dean se coupa quand une main agrippa son propre sexe et il regarda l'ex-ange d'un air confus. Il ne lui répondit que par un sourire tendre et commença à bouger sa main, faisant haleter le Winchester, qui porta sa man libre au visage de Castiel, posant sa paume sur sa joue et se penchant sur lui pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres sèches. Il ne savait pas s'il l'embrassait pour sentir le mouvement de sa bouche contre la sienne ou pour tenter de retenir les gémissements un peu trop bruyants qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Peu importait, car les vas-et-viens de l'ex-ange se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et Dean l'imita. Castiel grogna et posa une main dans les cheveux du chasseur pour approfondir le baiser, qui devint bientôt enflammé, étant le théâtre de la danse que faisait leurs langues.

Le chasseur, dans un élan de bravoure, glissa sa main dans le boxer du brun et referma ses doigts autour du membre, surprit de ne pas être rebuté par le contact direct avec la chair chaude et glissante. Un grondement guttural sortit de la bouche de Cas et il sentit bientôt la paume de l'ex-ange sur son sexe. Il donna involontairement un coup de bassin pour s'enfoncer dans cette poigne accueillante.

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre leur orgasme après ça. Quand il vint, Castiel mordit à pleines dents dans la chair de la clavicule de Dean, étouffant un gémissement qui, le chasseur en était certain, aurait pu être entendu de la cuisine du bunker. Il raffermit son emprise sur l'érection de Dean face à l'intensité de son orgasme et le châtain le suivit presque aussitôt, s'arquant contre le corps de Castiel et haletant bruyamment.

Étendus sur le lit, tous deux exténués, ils se fixaient, yeux dans les yeux, souriants.

-"Bon matin, mon ange," dit Dean, essoufflé.

-"Pour être un bon matin, s'en est un," rigola Castiel à sa suite. "Dis-moi, que m'a valut cette... agréable surprise?"

Le chasseur rit un peu, posant un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

-"J'en sais rien. Je voulais juste... te donner quelque chose, j'imagine. Une manière de te remercier de m'endurer avant mon café du matin?"

L'ex-ange éclata de rire et se redressa, débarquant du lit. Il prit la robe de chambre de Dean et l'enfila, nouant le nœud au devant.

-"Je vais aller prendre une douche et je crois que tu devrais faire de même, question d'éviter que ça sèche comme la dernière fois," se moqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir, fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Qui aurait cru que Castiel pourrait passer une heure sous le jet de la douche?

Dean l'attendait dans le salon, jetant des coups d'œil à l'horloge de temps en temps - à qui mentait-il, il fixait carrément les aiguilles - dans l'espoir qu'il arrive. Sam était parti en disant qu'il reviendrait avec une surprise et lui avait dit qu'il voulait tout le monde dans le salon à midi pile. Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une personne manquante et il s'agissait bien sûr de Cas, qui semblait bien aimer prendre son temps. Le chasseur avait beau lui avoir dit cinq fois au travers de "se bouger le cul parce que Sam va bientôt arriver et si t'es pas là c'est moi qui va se prendre la fessée", il n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre.

Il parut que les prières de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièces furent exaucées car, quelques secondes plus tard, Castiel entrait dans le salon, les cheveux encore mouillés, un simple t-shirt et un jean comme vêtements et un sourire contenté au visage. Presque au même moment, alors qu'il s'asseyait aux côtés d'un chasseur énervé, Sam apparaissait dans le cadre de porte et tous ouvrirent de grands yeux surpris.

Il transportait, sur son épaule, un gros sapin, imposant. Il devait faire presque deux mètres! Heureusement, le plafond du bunker était pas mal haut.

-"C'est pas Noël sans un sapin, pas vrai?" s'exclama le cadet des Winchesters en souriant.

Dean se leva et rejoignit son frère, l'aidant à porter le colosse dans le coin qu'ils avaient réservé juste pour ça. Il se demanda momentanément comment il avait pu transporter seul un arbre qui pesait carrément une tonne avant de laisser tomber. Il n'allait pas donner de chance à Sam de se vanter de sa force extraordinaire et tout ce qui le rendait "supérieur" à son aîné.

Dès que le sapin fut fermement ancré à sa place, Gabriel sortit la boîte de décorations et Garth alla chercher celles que l'aîné des Winchesters avait achetées. Ça faisait beaucoup de déco, mais ils étaient sept contre un arbre, donc ça ne serait pas si difficile... pas vrai?

Si seulement ils avaient su...

À peine eurent-ils commencé à sortir les décorations des contenants que Kevin se retrouvait coincé dans les guirlandes de tissu, les bras et les jambes immobilisés contre son corps. Charlie se tourna vers lui et explosa de rire, mais ne vit pas la boule qui traînait au sol. Elle posa le pied dessus et tomba à la renverse, faisant tomber Garth avec elle quand elle agrippa sa manche pour se remettre sur pied. Pendant ce temps, Gabriel avait prit possession des lèvres de Sam, l'attirant à lui grâce à une guirlande qu'il avait entourée autour de la nuque du chasseur.

Dean regardait la scène en hésitant. Devait-il rire ou pleurer? Il opta pour la première option et rit de bon cœur en aidant la rousse et l'autre chasseur à se lever. Il observa un moment sa famille et ne put se retenir de penser que, oui, ils étaient un peu dévergondés, ils n'étaient pas _normaux_. Mais c'était sa famille et il l'aimait. Ils étaient tous un peu brisés, ils avaient tous perdu ce en quoi ils avaient un jour cru et ils avaient tous trouvé des personnes qui étaient prêtes à les accepter et les aimer, les protéger contre le vrai monde. Ils se tenaient, malgré les différends et les différences, et ça, peu de familles de sang pouvaient s'en vanter.

La décoration du sapin allait de bon train. L'archange avait finalement laissé Sam s'éloigner assez pour accrocher des boules mais ne se retenait pas de l'embrasser de temps à autre. Il devait être dans une sorte de phase affective ou un truc du genre. Charlie, agenouillée au sol, arrangeait le petit train qui faisait le tour du tronc, racontait les exploits qu'elle, sous le pseudo de Codex, avait réalisés dans un jeu en ligne. Garth et Kevin l'écoutaient attentivement en posant les guirlandes et les lumières, demandant souvent des questions, n'étant pas familiers avec cet univers dont la rousse parlait avec tant d'entrain. Dean, de son côté, mettait les boucles rouges carmines sur les branches avec l'aide de Castiel.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, ils avaient finalisé l'installation et la décoration du conifère. On ne voyait pratiquement plus les aiguilles verte. N'étaient visibles que les boules de couleurs diversifiées, les ornements représentant des rennes, des lutins, des cadeaux et des tambours, les guirlandes et les lumières qui semblait enlacer le sapin dans une douce étreinte éclairée de jolie lueurs.

Ils restèrent ainsi, devant leur arbre de Noël, le regardant silencieusement. On aurait presque pu comparer ce moment à celui dans les films durant lequel les personnages se rassemblaient et observaient sentimentalement leur création. Ils pourraient s'en moquer plus tard.

-"On a fait un beau travail, pas vrai?" dit Garth en souriant.

-"Pourtant, il manque encore un petit quelque chose..." rajouta Gabriel, pensif.

Un Gabriel pensif n'était que rarement un bon signe.

Ils se souvinrent de ce détail quand, en un claquement de doigts, Castiel se retrouvait perché au sommet du sapin. Ce-dernier glapit de surprise avant de s'agripper solidement aux minces branches pour éviter de tomber. Sam, Kevin et Charlie explosèrent de rire alors que Gabriel souriait d'un air satisfait et que Dean et Garth se demandaient si l'ex-ange se rendait compte qu'il pouvait descendre sans aucun danger.

-"Désolé, Cassie, mais pour qu'un sapin soit vraiment parfait, il faut un ange tout en haut," s'expliqua l'archange en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Faire descendre le brun de là fut très facile. Promettez-lui que Dean le rattrapera et il se jettera tout de suite dans le vide sans même penser aux conséquences. Ce n'était pas enfantin ni une question de caprice. Il savait simplement que Dean ne le laisserait jamais tomber, dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

 **De un, je crois que j'aime le smut.**

 **De deux, j'écris avec mon nouvel ordinateur et je capote! :D**

 **Et de trois, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié le 24 comme je l'avais dit... Je me suis endormie en écrivant et, par la suite, je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps de continuer xD**

 **Anyway, j'espère que vous avez tous passé un très beau Noël et que vous profitez pleinement du temps que vous passez avec vos proches ^^**

 **Joyeuses fêtes, je vous adore! :3**


End file.
